<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Never Knew You by VixxDer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165215">If I Never Knew You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixxDer/pseuds/VixxDer'>VixxDer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel: Charlotte Lane Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:53:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixxDer/pseuds/VixxDer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Living as an police officer in Philadelphia can have its ups and downs. spacious apartment, within walking distance to her job, cute dog, and a God living under her roof! Weather she likes it or not, Loki is the only one who can help her reach her dreams of becoming a detective. Whether she believes in his status or not. He also learns he's not the only one with family drama. [Loki x OC] ((EDIT 12/26/2020: Title Change because this song makes more sense for this story))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange, Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Jane Foster/Thor, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel: Charlotte Lane Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just want to say, I never expected to battle into a fanfiction of the Marvel fandom!! The Walking Dead was challenging enough, but after seeing the Loki Series Trailer, and recent events fueling my new OC, I HAD to dive into this!! I’m seeing little progression of response from my Sherlock story, so taking a break to work on this!</p><p>This is mostly inspired by personal family dramas, the show Lucifer, and the song Fairytale by Alexander Rybak. If you are a loyal returning reader of my past stories, you know I RARELY change the canon show/tv/game. DO NOT expect me to change the plot of the movies, do AUs, or any of the sort. Sorry, that’s not my style! I write OC following the plot, not changing the plot!</p><p>So, hope you enjoy this new story and that I do Marvel and the characters justice in my story!! ENJOY and WELCOME!!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want to say, I never expected to battle into a fanfiction of the Marvel fandom!! The Walking Dead was challenging enough, but after seeing the Loki Series Trailer, and recent events fueling my new OC, I HAD to dive into this!! I’m seeing little progression of response from my Sherlock story, so taking a break to work on this!</p><p>This is mostly inspired by personal family dramas, the show Lucifer, and the song Fairytale by Alexander Rybak. If you are a loyal returning reader of my past stories, you know I RARELY change the canon show/tv/game. DO NOT expect me to change the plot of the movies, do AUs, or any of the sort. Sorry, that’s not my style! I write OC following the plot, not changing the plot!</p><p>So, hope you enjoy this new story and that I do Marvel and the characters justice in my story!! ENJOY and WELCOME!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Winter, 2009</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say the small loft apartment was bright was an understatement. Everything was great about it! Special living, two bedrooms, 1.5 bath, beautiful ceramic flooring- Hell, she even got the rent cut down to half by her landlord. Her only complaint about the place was the stupidly large window that shined the rising sun right into her face every morning. No curtains were long or wide enough and she was tempted to just nail blankets up to cover the window. But she also enjoyed the nightly view upon the city of Philadelphia. Moving anything every night and morning was just too much of a hassle for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte Lane lived alone, and she loved it. Private bathroom, no one eating her food, watching anything she wanted with no judgmental comments. Living independently had many perks, that she was sure of! She loved having the satisfaction of paying her own things; rent, internet, cable, dinner. And her landlord was the sweetest man alive! Attentive to anything she needed and checked up on her once a week when she returned from a nightly beat in Center City.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte was a cop, working hard for the past three years in protecting citizens and punishing those breaking the law. She’d let a jay walker go now and then or pick up after litter, not wanting to be a tight ass with the smallest of problems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> No, she was aiming for the big job!</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Detective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And this morning felt like it was going to be the day she’d get a case! Her sergeant had been promising to give her a case to prove her worth on being promoted. She was a hard worker, incredibly smart, and memorized the smallest details of people with her excellent photographic memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Sure, this special case she was waiting for had become a… Six month wait. But she was optimistic!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her morning started with the usual groans and curses toward her large window, blinding her with the waking sun that rose over the city buildings. Now awake, she left her queen bed finding her four year old doberman, Mitsy, curled into the blankets on the other end of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lazy thing.” She laughed, reaching to nudge her. “Wake up, Mitsy. Your walker will be here in an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thin angled dog yawned and moved to curl into the warm spot of her owner and returned to her slumber. Charlotte got her shower running, shedding her long night shirt that had an old band logo on it, ‘Pink Floyd’ and her undergarments. The water was hot but perfect for Charlotte, the temperature could scald a man if possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving her thick, strawberry blond hair a wash, she shaved the needed areas and rinsed herself turning the water off. Charlotte wrapped her hair up in a towel and tied a bathrobe around her body, exiting the bathroom. Her hair was blown dry letting it bounce around her face as the bangs framed the right side of her fair skin, the rest in layers down to her shoulder. She kept telling herself she’d let it grow long, but the temptation to cut it now was growing. Thankfully it wasn’t the blazing Summer right now, so she could let it go a few more months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte got dressed and made her way downstairs hearing Mitsy eating her food. She made a cup of coffee and a beagle for a quick breakfast, awaiting for her dog’s walker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because of her job, she didn't have time to give Mitsy her needed walks. So, she managed to hire a dog walker for the days she worked, and walked the dog herself on her day offs to mix with her exercise. Not that she was an exercise nut, but she was determined to lose the weight she had on her butt and thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her dark blue eyes caught the mirror on the wall by the front door, turning her waist left and right. She may have had a petite waist and breast, but seeing her hourglass shape. “I got two asses.” She muttered bitterly. Finishing her coffee, a knock came upon her door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She greeted the dog walker and got Mitsy set up with her harness and leash, wishing her a good day with a kiss on her nose. Finally, she got her needed equipment and left her apartment to take her walk to her police precinct. A smile was on her face as she bundled in her scarf and police issued coat, waving to her landlord who lived in a few apartments down the block.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a promotional smile, I see?” He asked, grinning as he was checking his mail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see, Jack!” She winked. “I got a feeling in my bones something big will happen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little did she know, something big was far from a promotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>That same day, in another realm, on another planet, the life of another was about to experience something big as well. In the realm of Asgard, people lived thousands of years with peace and prosperity under the protection watch of the Allfather, Odin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to his brother, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki Odinson, second born and in line of the throne behind his older brother, Thor. Known as the God of Lies or the God of Mischief by the humans, true to the name he was. Years of tricks and ruse to his brother and friends. Sometimes even the guards or servants were victims to his schemes, at times thinking well deserved for the comments he would hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mostly comments on Thor becoming the next king eventually, or how Loki wasn’t a strong warrior or looked meekly compared to his robust muscle head of a brother. His magical tricks and sorcery was a thankful gift by his beloved mother, Frigga. She always soothed his worries and encouraged his skills as he grew up. He favored telling her anything compared to his distant father. He was too busy teaching Thor being king or praising his adventures. Despite Loki had been present in the battles himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, he wanted to make his father see him. He might not have the strength of his brother, but he had the brains of a king. Strategic and planning his attacks were his specialty. Not running and punching as Thor tends to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the blonde brute beside him, he squared his shoulders and took in a breath. One would think the younger brother was trying to make himself larger, possibly an attempt to be noticed by Odin. Sure, Loki stood out like a sore thumb; his dark locks, slender form, and despite his tall stature, it was small compared to other warriors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brothers stood side by side that morning, looking up upon their father who sat on his throne. He was extremely aged, a normal human would’ve guessed eighty, but he was far much older than that. Odin was reaching around over 5,000 years old, past the limit of an average Asgardian alone. Despite this, seeing Odin stand down seemed hard to imagine as he had been ruler long before the sons’ birth. The next in line, obviously would be Thor, Loki knew. He was the first, the favorite of Odin, the spitting image of a perfect king in the eyes of Asgard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And what of Loki? Well, his brother was still young, naive, and hot tempered. There was time for Odin to see and maybe rethink on his next heir of the throne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for now, he stood by his brother, awaiting for what their father had summoned them for so early this morning. Guards stood by proudly awaiting any word of orders by their king, in Loki’s peripheral he spotted his beautiful beloved mother. She smiled at her sons, her eyes lingering on Loki as she gave her a small smile and nod of a greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good Morn, Mother!” Barked Thor, startling Loki from his booming voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother nodded in greeting, smiling at him as well. Clearing of a throat was heard from the Allfather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thor. Loki.” The brothers turned to their father. “My sons, do you know the name of all nine realms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki stepped up to answer, more quick witted than his brawn for brains brother. “The realms are Asgard, Midgard, Jotunheim, Svartalfheim, Vanaheim, Nidavellir, Niflheim, Muspelheim, and Alfheim.” He answered, earning a nod from his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odin proceeded to inform them of the realms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jotunheim was a cold planet of ice and barren lands. The Frost Giants reside there, and have had peace with them since the long ago war between Odin and the Frost Giant king, Laufey. Most of the information was based off of stories told to children as Frost Giants were monsterious large blue creatures with baring red eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Svartalfheim was another barren-like planet where the once Dark Elves resided. Known as the Dark World to them, the Dark Elves call it Harudheen. A war once took place against the Dark Elves by their grandfather, Bor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanaheim was a realm of beautiful forests where the Venir resided. Hogun was native to the realm, his race having similar life longevity and strength to Asgardians. Out of all the realms, Vanaheim is the most well connected and traveled of the realms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nidavellir was a vastly different realm compared to the others. It was more of a forging planet, home of the Dwarves where Mjølnir itself was forged and many weapons before. Thor has been there before to handle a problem with one of the Dwarves trying to overthrow Odin. It was dealt with quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki didn't fail to notice the proud grin on his brother’s lightly bearded face when mentioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niflheim… was a realm neither the brothers had ever heard much about nor visited themselves. Odin handled the realm alone, but spoke how it was a silent desolate land of the dead. The brothers never questioned it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muspelheim was a realm of fire where creatures known as Fire Demons spawn and live under the rule of Surtur. Another realm Odin keeps track off, and one where the brother’s haven’t ventured through as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And finally, Midgard. This realm was populated by humans and animals, and is named Earth by the humans. It's the third planet from the sun along with being the only habitable planet in it’s solar system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki found the planet fascinating as they were referred to as Gods by the people when once visited so many years ago with Odin and Thor. Though they haven’t been down since, it feels to be the most disconnected of the realms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know why I speak of these realms?” He asked his sons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor stepped forward, “We rule these realms, protect them from outsiders who wish to rule and destroy them.” he told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brash, but true, Loki thought. “Is there a reason as to why you speak of them, father?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Odin stood, leaving his throne to stand before them. “It has been decided, that you both must learn more of these realms from your own view. You will visit these realms and return within one year’s time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brothers were taken back by the notion, leave Asgard and live among the realms for one year?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we to learn from the realm of Jotunheim as icicles?” Loki questioned, a tad snarky as usual but respectful all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will not be venturing to that realm, for they have been chosen for you.” He answered patiently to his youngest. He stepped down and first approached Thor who puffed his chest out proudly. “Thor, you are to venture to Nidavellir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor’s shoulders attempted to slouch, but he kept them up. Seeming he was hoping for Vanaheim, a realm he was too familiar with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Learn from the Dwarves; they’re daily life as forgers and understand hardships of crafting weapons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall.” Thor nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odin stepped to Loki, despite his head high once, he lowered it a bit keeping his gaze to meet his father. “Loki, you are to venture to Midgard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki was stunned, but so was Thor. “Midgard?” He questioned. “The realm we haven’t stepped foot on for almost a thousand years?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden thud of his brother’s hand connecting with his back nearly made him stumble. “You’re in luck, Brother! What a grand idea it is for you to visit that realm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki cleared his throat, fixing his tunic. “Would that be wise, sending someone from our realm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why concerned, son?” Odin questioned. His queen, Frigga, approached them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki didn't know where to start. Maybe the fact that they haven’t been in the realm for years. which he had already mentioned. Or maybe that they were Gods and walking among them might cause something? An uproar or such? These were mere mortal humans, weakest of all the creatures of the nine realms. Unknown to the open worlds outside the galaxy they reside in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Many things.” Loki responded, brows furrowed and frown prominent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, Loki.” Frigga assured, her hand reaching to turn his shoulder to motion a walk for them. A private talk between mother and son. “What ails you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki took a deep breath, glancing to see Odin talking with a very enthusiastic Thor. “Of all the realms, why Midgard?” His eyes reached his mother’s. “It’s too.. Easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. There’s no dangers, no deadly enemies or need to defend myself. It’s insulting to be given such a pitiful realm.” He spat, meaning no ill intent toward his mother. “Mere mortals ravage about like animals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frigga sent her son a look, one that told him to still his temper. “I apologize, Mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She smiled, her hand reaching up to caress his features, resting on his cheek bone. “I chose this realm for you. It suits your advantage of your powers and spells.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, her hand resting down to hold his hand in hers. Same thumb gently rubbing his knuckles, Loki smiled and held her hand back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you imagine your brother among the humans?” She added with an amused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki grinned side eyeing his brother, the thought of his loud attention needing a brother trying to blend in with humans. He could see him throwing his name around looking like a child wanting recognition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly can.” He chuckled, looking to his mother. “I want to show father what I can do. That I am a prince in his eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are in both our eyes, my son.” Frigga assured gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki.” The call of his father gained their attention. “Thor and you shall leave for the bifrost for your journey. I wish you safe travels and to be aware of your surroundings, my sons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, indicating they could leave. The brothers bowed their heads and turned to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is exciting, brother!” Thor exclaimed once they left the throne room. “We’ve gone to many realms with father and on our own for battles. But to be there for a whole year!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki smiled to appease him. “Yes, this will be quite an adventure.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to add in, this chapter is dedicated to my new niece, Charlotte Lane! Yes, that’s right, I named the OC after her! It’s such a vintage name! (Lane is her middle name, I won’t give away her last name of course) She was born on December 18th, at 4am! We have our third winter birthday in the family!</p><p>WELCOME TO THE WORLD CHARLOTTE!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just learned Loki’s birthday is the 17th of December (Happy Birthday my king!) and this BLOWS my mind as I am a December 21st baby! I am mind blown we share the same month!!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Goooood morning, Sergeant Johnson!” Charlotte greeted, gaining eyes of people passing by in the precinct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said balding officer glanced up over his reading glasses, raising a brow at his officer’s enthusiastic greeting this cold morning. “And good morning to you, Lane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned against the desk, hand on her hip and the other resting off the edge of the desk. Charlotte rushed to her boss’ office right after changing into her uniform. “So, what do you have planned for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed his glasses down, leaning back as his chair, creaking by his large weight. It was a miracle he even fit in that poor chair. “Well, I do have something you might like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes shined in anticipation, her fingers gripping the warn out wooden edges. “Yes? Yes??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to keep your patrol around Love Park, there’s reports of people stealing from the shops at the Christmas Village and need someone to keep an eye on them.” He explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte deflated at the news, her eyes dying off that glow and her shoulders slumping. “Say what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, the chair creaking once more as he leaned forward at his desk. “Lane, I know what you want to hear is ‘I got a fresh case for you to investigate’.” He told, mocking in a higher friendlier tone, “Not gonna happen, not today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Charlotte leaned off the desk, watching her Sergeant brush his mustache as he pleased the glasses back on the perch of his large nose. “So, when?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In due time, be patient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been patient!” She barked, a warning look sent by her boss. “It’s been six months, when are you going to stop dragging me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not dragging you, Officer Lane. I’m waiting until you are truly ready for a case to solve.” He picked up his pencil, focusing back on his paperwork. “I see I was right to hold you back. You aren’t ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte felt her temper rise, grounding her teeth and feeling the blood boil in her head. With an audible sigh, she turned on her heel and left promptly to her patrolling location. The officer walked to the park, wanting the cold wind and soft flurries of snow to cool her head down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He treats me like a child. ‘When you’re ready’-” Charlotte mimicked her boss in a childish tone. “I am ready, damnit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a frustrated groan, looks from passers glanced to her. Some sense an angry officer with weapons on her person wasn’t the best company. Charlotte let the freezing winter air cool her hot head down, standing by a crossing waiting for the light to change. At least she didn't have to deal with the propaganda people cried about on street corners in Center City. A lot of recent yelling about Tony Stark, who was a huge buzz in the world right now. Charlotte didn't give it much thought, so long as whatever he did stayed out of her city, he could do whatever he wanted. The West Coast could deal with him.<br/><br/></span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span><br/>Every year from November to January, Love Park holds a Christmas Village event. Many small shops sell their wares ranging from home made art to food. She really liked visiting this place, so maybe this could put her mind off of the prolonged promise her sergeant was giving her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light haired ginger took her stroll carefully, her eyes scanning about with her hands shoved into her coat pockets. Her police issued coat wasn’t the best in this weather, but whatever gave the people notice that she was in the area. The people around her showed no signs of being a thief or such, but she kept her eyes peeled. Charlotte spotted teens hanging out and families walking together. Kids getting excited when they spotted a small stall selling handmade toys and women cooed at the beautiful handmade glass jewelry. She smirked, feeling bad for the hurt their wallets will earn. The stalls were not cheap, so it wasn’t like a mall to spend needlessly. Look around and really think about what is worth buying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte caught herself eyeing up some stalls, deciding what to send her family for Christmas this year. She had a few weeks, it was only December 4th after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, watch it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head snapped to the left when she heard the yell, expecting to find a thief running with something. Instead, she saw a burly man yelling down at a dark haired man, women of long legs by the big man. Charlotte prayed it wouldn’t turn into a conflict-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you own the place just shoving people like that!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was my apology not satisfactory, sir? And I barely touched your woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you did!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte sighed hanging her head, she hated when the stupid people of Philly decide, ‘Yes! I want to scream at a potentially dangerous stranger because I can’ whenever she was out on the beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, better to end it now then let a fight ensue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, gentleman.” She approached, the trio turning to her as she walked up to them. “What’s the cause for all this commotion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The large man bellowed down at her. “This douchebag groped my girlfriend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The darker haired man seemed appalled by the accusation, eyes wide with dark brows knotted tightly above them. “I did no such thing!” He defended, Charlotte now noticed how British his accent sounded. Possibly an immigrant, they were large targets in the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte held a hand to him, pressing it to the slender man’s shoulder to keep him from getting smashed by this monster of a man. “Sir, sir, Please don’t make this any worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s green eyes glared at her, “Any worse- Do you not hear the lies that spew from his grotesque lips?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sayin’ my man is gross!?” The woman suddenly barked, Charlotte now had her other hand up to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, keep a distance so I can get this sorted.” She told, trying to remain calm toward the situation. A crowd started to gather to watch the event unfold- Typical Philly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly happened- And I’m asking him.” She indicated to the dark haired man who was calmer than the couple. With a sigh, she turned to the tall man, woah, he towered her. “Ahem, what happened, sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man took a breath, fixing the lapel of his dark long wool coat. He was dressed formally, Charlotte assumed he might be a businessman by the sharp outfit and how freshly pressed it looked. The suit was dark with a crisp white dress shirt and gold tie. His shoes shined and the coat looked warm with the length down to his knees making him look taller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lady, I was simply trying to pass by this brute as he blocked the walkway. I meant no disrespect to touching anyone , which I didn't with my hands in my pockets.” He explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte was a bit taken back by the addressing of her, but cleared her throat to dismiss it. Typical British- though she’s never spoken to one before. “So, you never touched the woman’s cooch?” He frowned at her choice of words. “Sorry. You didn't grope her, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly not.” The man told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” The two turned to see the brute and girlfriend gone, but a panicked man at a nearby stall. “They just stole some of my wares!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they were the thieves! “Damnit, they distracted me! Where did they run off to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down toward the ornament tent.” The stall man said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte bolted off through the crowd toward the tent, running to get through people without causing anyone to get pushed or knocked down. She got to the long large tent just in time to see the trendy blonde pushing her thieving boyfriend inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Police! Stop!” She barked, running inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tent was empty, thankfully no expensive glass ornaments were displayed to cause damage. She chased after seeing the girlfriend ushering her beau to move faster. Tables were in the way, but they knocked them over in an attempt to slow her down. Charlotte was quick to move, jumping over them or avoiding anything thrown in her discretion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said stop!” She yelled, nearly tripping over stacked folding chairs he had toppled down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were nearing the exit of the tunnel-like tent, it led right into the other side of the park and toward the main streets. If they crossed the road with traffic, they could get away in a crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw them fly through the flaps of the tent, she ground her teeth and pushed her legs to run faster. Charlotte threw the flaps from her face, the cold air smacking her skin. She nearly tobbled over the thieving brute, who groaned on the ground holding his arm. It looked broken, a bruise spotted on his face where a black eye would fade into his right eye. His girlfriend was trying to comfort him as he laid on the cold concrete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell-” She panted, approaching them. “Did you fall over, you big dumb bastard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girlfriend glared at the officer. “HE attacked my man!” She cried, pointing behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simply lending a hand.” That voice, the British accent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte looked up to see the grinning and proud dark haired man, hands behind his back as he approached the scene. She sighed, reaching for her radio on her shoulder. “Call in a bus and back up. Got two arrests in Love Park”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man watched her with fascination, almost intrigued by her words and the radio she spoke into. Once she got a muttering static response, she nodded and turned to the couple, taking her handcuffs out. “You’re under arrest for attempt of theft. You have the right to remain silent.” She told her Miranda Rights as she took the woman by her wrists, put them behind her back and started laying the cuffs on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you.” She got the woman to sit down on the freezing pavement and turned to the man who still watched amusingly. “Did you break his arm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, “He merely slipped on some ice and landed his enormous weight on his hefty arm.” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte raised a brow, “And the bruises?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “Accidents happen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte sighed but a small smirk was seen making him grin himself. She got out her second pair of handcuffs and simply cuffed his good wrist and got him up to lean against a fence, where she attached the other end to keep him in place. He read the man his rights and stood by awaiting for the bus and back up. The dark haired man stood by, watching as locals seemed to have glanced and continued on like it was an everyday thing.<br/><br/></span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span><br/>“I want a lawyer! You hear me, bitch! I’ll sue you and that bastard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said you had the right to remain silent, might want to keep that right.” She warned as he was shoved into a police car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s injuries were looked at and despite a sprained wrist and a few facial bruises, he was off to the clink with his girlfriend. Charlotte was praised by a fellow officer, telling her she’d tell the Sergeant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need, not like he cares anyway.” She shrugged, looking past the fellow officer to see the dark haired man still standing by. It was like he was finding the whole arrest and scene to be entertaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, excuse me- I’ll see you at the precinct.” She nodded her off and walked over to the tall man. “Sorry, I never thanked you for the help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at her, “No need. It was fun.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fun?” She raised a brow. “I mean- I guess Philly has its tendencies to be entertaining.” Charlotte got her notebook out of her coat pocket and a pen. “May I get your information, Sir? And you’re ID if you don’t mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki.” He told, biting back a grin as she paused in writing on the notepad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...How do you spell that?” She asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-O-K-I.” She nodded writing it down. “Odinson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't ask to spell that, scribbling a few more things then looking back up at him. “Do you have Identification? I just want to make sure-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man waved his hand, snapped his fingers and a card appeared in his grip. Her brows shot up, eyeing him then the card. He wiggled it, offering her to see it. She took it, looking it over to see it as a visiting visa. She got the information down, tilting her head at the information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Norway? Figured you for a Brit with the accent and all.” She commented, and handed the card back to him. “Neat trick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Many more where that came from.” He told, flicking his wrist and it vanished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, not phased by his trick. “Staying here for a year, I see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” She sighed, closing the notebook and pocketing it. “Oh, just in case he tries to sue you.” Charlotte got her own card, a flimsy small one that held her name, number, and badge number. “Contact me in case it goes to court.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki took the card and looked it over. “Charlotte Lane.” He read out, nodding as he flicked his fingers and the card vanished as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Expecting her to be fascinated or excited over it, he frowned and saw her step away from him without another word. He amazed many people in Asgard for his tricks, both the simple and the extravagant ones. She didn't seem all that phased by that small trick. His conjures, his duplications and illusions would be the testament of his attention and praise. She looked at his trick like it was a simple everyday chore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte Lane- Officer. She was a police, guard and protection of citizens. She took her job seriously as she talked to two more officers, Loki watching from his spot. The way she ran off to stop those people just petty thieving. He had spent his morning walking the city and watched many people of the same badge, same uniform, and same job. But a lot of them ignored the people, some even questioningly, giving dirty looks. Loki noted some with hands resting on the weapons as if ready for an attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The streets seemed euphoric and boasting, lively with people talking about their upcoming event of ‘Christmas’. Shopping for gifts, planning dinners, and talking of travels with and to families.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone seemed excited and joyous. So why were some officers ready as if a battle was going to commence?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he entered this park to find an event being held of music, market wares, and food, he only found one officer wandering the place. Charlotte Lane. He noticed she was pacing around not as tense or stern looking as the others. She held a look of wonderment as her eyes scanned the environment around her, hands in her pockets as her eyes went from stall to stall. Her expression had changed from thoughtful to indifferent, even one making him grin to see her laugh at herself at something she saw or thought of. It was more that this officer was so relaxed, she could be herself in her uniform as she stood by to protect the innocent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charlotte Lane.” He repeated, testing the name on his tongue.<br/><br/></span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span><br/>“So you can’t even catch a perp these days, Lane?” The Sergeant questioned as he paced his office. She stood by the door, biting her lip to keep from responding. “A civilian risked his life to help out. What if he got hurt or killed in the process?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You expect me to have you chase down suspects of a case when you can’t even chase down petty thieves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re slacking, Lane. I don’t know what happened to cause this down fall, but my disappointment in you is rising more and more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you gave me a case, I wouldn’t be so distracted in expecting that promise you’ve held over my head for half a year!” Charlotte snapped, making her boss pause and snarl at her. “Sir.” She gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep long breath, sitting down in his creaky chair and heaving a huge sigh. “Lane, I understand these past two years have not been easy on you. With your father-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear, sir. I’m over it and have moved on.” Charlotte promised. “I understand that and I take this job seriously as much as he took his own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her Sergeant watched her silently, rubbing the bush on his upper lip as he listened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise, I can prove to you I am much more than some on the beat cop. Don’t get me wrong, I love my job, I love the city, and I love walking and greeting those I protect. But I want to do more. So many people wander the streets knowing they’ve gotten away with murder, rape, assault, and worse! I just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a few breaths, approaching his desk. “Please, Sergeant. Just one chance and- and if I fail, I will gladly walk the beat for the rest of my career.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The large man eyed his officer, he knew she was one of the most ambitious and hardworking of his force. She’s been aiming to be a detective since she came to the precinct four years ago. That young bouncy officer who brought a smile to them every morning and wished them a safe evening every night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Officer Lane.” He leaned back, preparing the words about to leave his lips. “Come in early tomorrow morning, you might find something worthy at the front desk for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, her eyes glistened and her lips stretched as wide as they had ever gotten. Her teeth shined, hands covering her mouth to keep from squealing in excitement and awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise, I swear on my life I will not let you down on this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sergeant gave a look, and she straightened up clearing her throat. “Take the rest of the day off, Lane. Jacob is back from parental leave so he can cover your beat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte blinked, shaking her head. “I couldn’t allow that. I’ll still take my beat today, there’s no reason for me to bail out over a bad catch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “That’s what I thought. At least get some lunch before heading to Center City.” he suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave an overly enthusiastic salute, “Yes, sir!” and left his office with a spring in her step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she shut the door, she bounced on her heels and couldn’t stop smiling despite the pain in her facial muscles. Charlotte knew this day would be the day, even if she had to push it for it to happen. She got her foot in the door and tomorrow-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, Officer Lane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” She yelped, jumping from her spot not noticing someone had been by the door. What stunned her was the fact the person was the same man from that morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-Loki?” She stuttered, hoping she was pronouncing it right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your smile tells me something pleasing has occurred for you.” He inquired, tilting his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, sure has- How did you know I was here?” She asked, her smile falling into a frown of confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki did his little hand trick and the card she had handed him appeared. “Oh, right- Sorry. Forgot how much of my information is on that card. Good thing my address isn’t on there.” She joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something I can help you with? Did that man actually try to sue you?” Charlotte asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardly the thought.” He told. “I ask for a favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Favor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might we discuss it over lunch?” He motioned to the office. “I hear you’re on break.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finishing up my internship, really looking forward to relaxing during my Winter break of writing and playing games. Really need a good couple of World of Warcraft sessions to unwind this semester.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was hoping to get this chapter out for my birthday yesterday, but I had video editing work to do for my internship, which took up most of my day.</p><p>With COVID I couldn’t do anything, but still had a good day with cake and presents with my family!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This man, Loki, was very strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not the normal city local strange or immigrant strange. Just… His own type of strange. His stride was of one a man held with pride or a title, a king walking to his throne. He carried high confidence as his green eyes scanned those he towered over. Charlotte felt like he stood out in the crowd just with his clothing and presence alone. With her uniform, she could guess people assumed he was being escorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which caused more attention she didn't want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you wish to have lunch?” He asked, looking up at some wreaths that hung off a street lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I was feeling a cheese steak- How about my treat, in thanks for catching that jerk?” She offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki was busy wording ‘cheese steak’ to himself before looking to her. “I am the one who offered lunch with you, allow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about going Dutch?” He frowned, her tongue skimmed her lips at his silence. “Splitzies?” He just blinked at her. “Split the pay.” She tried once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Sounds fair.” He nodded as they turned a corner. “How good is a 'cheese steak'?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte scoffed. “Not shocked you haven’t had one. It’s the heart food of the city. You can’t say you’ve been to Philly unless you had a genuine cheese steak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All that and more? Must be quite the delicacy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte would assume Loki probably ate at fancy French or Italian restaurants. Ordering the most expensive meal on the menu and finest of wines. A thought had just occurred, was Loki some rich businessman or maybe even a model? He was handsome to boot, she had to admit. Charlotte could see him on Time magazine as most handsome man or model of the year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a second thought had swept her mind as they made it to Pat’s King of Steaks, but was distracted by the aroma of the meats and cheese.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pat’s King of Steaks was a corner outdoor food place to where it is claimed to have invented the cheese steak and originated it. The lines would go down the block just for their sandwiches alone, if not with some cheese fries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind her in line, Loki watched as people ate in such a distasteful manner. It reminded him of Thor and Volstagg competing who could devour the most foods during feasts. The cheese and grease dripped off chins and left stains on the paper plates and napkins they rested on. With their oily fingers, the people then would grab some cheese covered fries and suck down the drinks in manners of dying thirst. Loki noted the amount of stout and potbellied people, thinking to himself how they really didn't need such a meal to grow larger than they already were. The people seemed to yearn  and enjoy the hot meal during this chilly day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more he watched people shovel the meat and cheese into their jaws, the less of an appetite he had. Nonetheless, he should focus more on their soon to come conversation he asked to have with her than the food itself. He’d find himself something more appealing afterward. Besides, he still had to find residency.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you getting? I can recommend something, if you want.” Charlotte offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki looked over seeing they were up next to order. His eyes found the large white and red lettered menu that held a variety of cheese steaks. There was the cheese steak and option for no cheese with sliced onions. Then listed under that was mushroom steak, pizza steak, mushroom pepper steak and pepper steak. Other options he read were fishcake, french fries -with optional cheese- and a hotdog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judging by what was the least messiest food, Loki ordered a hotdog with water. He paid with money conjured in his pocket and stood to the side for her to order. Charlotte, a local, had ordered a pepper mushroom cheese steak with extra onions and a drink called a Coke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sizzle of the grill and the scent of cooked meats made Charlotte inhale the aroma and sigh looking vastly hungry. She was a small stature, though her outfit made her look wider. He was affirmed she was a fit person with curves in certain places that made her look broad in other areas. Many of the men and women of Asgard were nearly built in some similar manner. Lean, fit, curvy, average, some women petite and small- If they were not warriors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their food arrived in paper plates and drinks in bottles as they took a seat by the warm lights. Loki sat across from her, as he took a bottle labeled ‘ketchup’ and lathered her steak in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I have time for my lunch before I start my rounds. What's this offer?” She asked, not thinking twice of opening her mouth as wide as possible to bite into her sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki cleared his throat, nudging his hotdog to the side to let it cool. “I wish to see the purpose of attending to your job.” She raised a brow as she chewed. “Your job is to handle the dangers of this city, protect the citizens and stop those who break the laws, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesh.” She muffled, taking her soda to open the bottle to wash her first bite down. “That’s usually the list of things a cop must do. What, do you not have cops in Norway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki tilted his head, guards he thought. “Yes.” He mused. “But, it’s much different here. Where I’m from, peace resides and there’s rarely any threat to my home. I thought coming to this rea- Country would be dull.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Charlotte was halfway through her sandwich during his explanation. “America can be exciting, both good and bad. I had heard prisons have been torn down due to little crime activity in Norway, and how there are less and less prisoners each year. Sounds like it’s dull there, in all honesty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki chuckled, opening his bottle of water to take a sip. “We’re ready for anything, as we are prepared. But enough of my home.” He leaned his arms forward onto the cold metal table. “I wish to accompany you during your walks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte paused in sucking down her Coke, squinting her eyes at the man. “You want to walk around with me during my beat?” Loki nodded, picking up his hotdog to give it a try as he bit into it. “That’s a weird way of asking someone on a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki choked on his wiener, hitting his chest to get air in. Charlotte nudged the water bottle indicating he drink it, which he did. He coughed once his airway was clear and took a few more gulps of the slightly refreshing cold water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me,” He gasped, feeling his throat sore from choking down the water and hotdog. “That is not what I am implying!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know.” She grinned, getting a napkin to wipe her fingers from the oils and cheese. “Just testing you is all, the number of creeps in his city are too many to count. Had to make sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned, offended by her assumption. “I assure you, I an nothing of the sort.” He was anything but.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure; Man comes from Norway with a British accent, dressed like he’s going to a ball in Atlantic City. You stand out like a sore thumb, and your slick back hair like some Italian mob member doesn’t make it any better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked at her, she was speaking a whole other language. “I beg your pardon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you really want?” She asked, narrowing her eyes at him. “Are you part of a press, legal people- I never had someone want to walk around with a cop before unless it involved something against us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned deeper, brows knotted at her words. “But you protect them. Why would people want something done against you if you do good? Unless they are criminals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to be unaware of the famous term, ‘fuck the police’?” He was taken back by her words. “Not everyone likes cops around here. Did you fail to notice the looks I’ve been getting since we left the precinct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki took a few glances around without it being obvious, going about their business. He did spot some people giving her dirty looks or wearily avoiding her. Though some people didn't seem to mind her presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can only imagine how it would be if I ventured to certain parts of the city. I stick around Center City because it's little crime and my focus is on another matter at the moment.” She thumbed the badge pinned to her uniform, her eyes down to the metal grating of the table. “To prove myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki watched her, analyzed her facial features. Something to prove? Loki felt a similar feeling, proving herself to someone. Just as he wanted to prove himself to his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the company.” She stood, taking her soda and whatever was left of her sandwich. “I’ve wasted enough time, I gotta get to my beat.” Charlotte tossed her trash into a nearby can and finished off her soda to toss into a blue can. “Be safe and enjoy America.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waved and walked away back toward wherever Loki guessed Center City to be. He sat there, now hearing the hums of people around him, the sizzling of the restaurant kitchen and blares of the vehicles in the road. He had blocked the noise of the city to talk to Charlotte and now it felt louder than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been slightly interested in this officer at first just to pass time here on Midgard to make it interesting. But now, he was completely fascinated in what her ‘important matter’ had to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>With no more disturbances and her hours walking around Center City completed, Charlotte walked home in the dark busy night of the city. She mostly enjoyed the night life of the city more than anything. She wasn’t one to go out to bars or even drink as she got sick extremely easily from alcohol. No, she prefers time at home with Mitsy and unwind from the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the day she had today, Charlotte could use a change of comfortable clothing, a good dinner to combat that cheese steak, and a shitty movie to laugh at. She also had to make sure she got a good night’s sleep for that case tomorrow she’d finally have a chance at. The thought of whatever it could be made her heart skip a beat or two and her stomach to feel butterflies of nerves. That's why she needed a relaxing night in to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Charlotte.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” She had been in her thoughts so deep, she didn't realize her landlord was outside her apartment door. “Good evening, everything alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, of course.” He nodded, waving off her concern. “Always the caring officer, even when off duty.” He teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her landlord, Jack Hotchsetch, was a man in his late thirties who had offered the apartment to be rented out. He needed the money and selling his wares online could only pay so much of the bills. He lived in the smaller apartment down the block. Got the lease of this one, and thankfully four years ago, Charlotte was in need of a place to live when she became a cop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how did the promotion go?” He asked as she approached her door, fishing for her keys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, about that.” Charlotte got her keys and unlocked the door. “Come in, I’ll make you something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack followed her in, spotting her dog Mitsy on the couch. “Hey… Dog.” He greeted with apprehension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog snorted at him, but then got up seeing her owner excitedly. “Hey, girl! You’re not going to growl at him, are you?” She asked, crouching down to pet and rub her face. “We need a place to live, and if you bite him, we’ll end up on the streets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack laughed, “I’d never let that happen. You’re the reason I can afford rent for my own apartment.” he told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get why you just get a second job.” She told, going to the stairs with Mitsy following.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “I’ve done retail and it’s best I don’t go back to that hell. I’m sure you’ve done your part.” Jack asked, as he wiped off any potential fur and sat at her couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, back when I was paying for my college degree. Listen, I’ll take a quick shower and I’ll make us something to eat. I’ll tell you how my day was, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good, mind if I watch something?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte nodded, jogging up the stairs with Mitsy behind her. Despite her landlord, Charlotte felt comfortable when he would visit or they’d have a talk. She sent Mitsy up on the bed and entered the bathroom with a change of clothing and towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water ran hot and Charlotte stepped into her stand up shower enjoying the water running down her body. Her feet and legs ached from the chase she had this morning, messaging her muscles as she lathered soap on her skin to wash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind wandered toward her day, preparing what to tell Jack. She was tempted to leave out the man, Loki. She doubted she would see such a strange man again. He may just be passing by to travel the country, could be heading out of the state at this point. But, it was the city, stranger things have happened to her since she’s lived here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte finished up washing her hair, leaving the bathroom steamed with a fresh scent of strawberry and mint. She dressed in dark sweatpants and her police academy sweater, a towel wrapped around her wet hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once back downstairs, Jack was on his phone with the television on. Some sort of game show from the 70s was on, but he was barely paying attention. He noticed her return and put his phone away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling better?” He asked, smiling at her return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled back, “Still aching. Had a chase today at LOVE Park.” Charlotte padded into the small kitchen and got out a box of mac n cheese and a bag of frozen broccoli. “Caught a couple stealing from those shop stalls at the Christmas Village.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? And they tried to run?” He asked, muting the television.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh man, listen to this.” She started her tale, cooking the meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I go into the precinct and expect that promotional case, right? Well, my Sergeant tells me ‘I’m not ready’. We got into an argument, then he sent me off to LOVE Park explaining people were reporting cases of theft. I go there, wander around seeing the pretty village. When this same couple, accuse this weirdo of touching the girl’s cooch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say what?” Jack leaned over the couch arm, listening to her. “Was he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte raised her shoulders, stirring the pasta as she added the cheese. The microwave at the counter humming to steam the vegetables. “I never got that far in questioning, as that couple just took something from a stall. I chased them through the tent where they display the ornaments-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were they displayed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank God , no.” She sighed, hearing the beep to check the broccoli. “I had enough damage reports on my record from chasing perps last month during Black Friday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Charlotte continued. “I chased them through and they got out at the end, I thought they’d get away for sure. Lo and behold- that same weirdo was standing right by as they laid on the ground like he had football tackled them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte hummed in doubt, platting the meals for him and her once done. “I don’t think so.” she handed him a plate and fork, taking a seat on the couch. “He was a very thin guy- Tall, but thin. This thief was a brute, like, those biker brutes you’d see at a bar in New Jersey.” Jack nodded, stirring his pasta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what, they tripped?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The guy said that he hit a low branch and slipped on ice, possibly black ice. We asked witnesses, and that’s what happened according to them. He threatened to sue when cuffed and taken in, so I gave him my card in case the guy actually tries to take him to court.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So wait, wait-” Jack put his plate down in his lap as Charlotte mixed her food about. “You just handed him your information?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte slowly nodded, “Yes, you know cops do this. In case they have questions, we need answers to something or they need us in court.” she explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if this creep shows up on your doorstep? You said he was weird.” He noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Yeah, I mean.” She rolled her eyes and looked at him. “He was weird as in, not from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack scoffed, throwing his hands up. “Oh, that makes it much better.” He got up and moved around the couch. “Immigrants are just as bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack, don’t be like that.” Charlotte scolded, taking a few bites of her dinner. “He just had a weird name and did some magic tricks.” The look he sent didn't help, she sighed as he sat back down to eat his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to sound-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bigoted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack slouched in his seat. “...Well, as a cop I can only imagine how many freaks approach you. Yelling names at you all day long and starting shit to claim ‘police brutality’.” He explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte chuckled, scooping her food onto her fork. “It’s not as dramatic as the shows or news make it out to be. Sure, I get some looks and mutters they think I can’t hear. But the last thing to do is to let them provoke me. That’s all they want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack gave a side shrug and continued his meal. Charlotte turned the volume up on her television when the game show ‘The Newlywed Game’ came on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “So, no promotion?” He asked after a few minutes of poking a few noodles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She craned her head, “Well, I finally convinced the Sergeant to give me a chance. So, tomorrow I’ll be getting my first case.” Charlotte told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack perked up and grinned, “Hey! Great job!” he patted her shoulder in praise. “I knew you had better news when I saw you coming home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte smiled and turned back to the television. It was best not to tell Jack about the second encounter with Loki, let alone tell him his name. Judging by his reaction, she didn't want to go into a debate about how much Jack had a thing against immigrants and people outside the country.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well!” Jack stood, stretching his back and putting his plate on the coffee table. “I should head home. Just wanted to see how that promotion went.” He patted her back and strode toward the door. “Guess this means you’ll be more busy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see.” She said. “I might have to call the dog walker and lend her a key for Mitsy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack gave an apologetic look, “I’d offer but, erm.” he glanced up at her bedroom nervously where the dog was hiding out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte gave an equal look. “I really don’t know what her problem is. Maybe it’s men. She’s never bothered when my sister drops by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might be a female thing.” He agreed, reaching for the doorknob. “Have a good night and good luck tomorrow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack opened the door and stepped out. “Thanks, goodnight Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He creaked the door to stick his head back in, “And thanks for dinner!" and made his leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte laughed and stood to lock the door, then return to the couch to enjoy the game show. After a few minutes, Mitsy joined her on the couch and curled up beside her. She scratched her head, allowing Mitsy to rest her head in her lap as she tucked her legs under her.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s your case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slap of a file hit the desk as Charlotte stood in Johnson’s office. She took a breath, eyeing the yellow envelope with the case number and label ‘homicide’ on it. Today was the day, there in that envelope was the door to her dream career.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnson watched her with a raised brow, waiting for her to take it. She was going wear her usually uniform, but was called this morning to wear something else. Her usual fashion sense was beyond detective, so she wore a dark pair of jeans, boots and a dark blue button up tucked in with her knee length coat. Her badge rested on her belt and her gun resting in its holster on her left hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Lane?” He noticed she had been staring a bit longer than she should, snapping his fingers at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked and took the file, clutching it to her chest. “Yes, sir! I got this!” She gave her usual salute, “I won’t let you down!” and marched to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Lane. Before you leave, there’s one more thing.” She stopped at the door, turning back at her boss. “I don’t want you going in alone, and the timing of this was perfect.” Johnson sat back down in his chair. “A man will be helping keep track of how you do, he’s at the front desk waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointed a pen in her direction, sternly saying, “Prove me wrong, Lane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” She nodded, opening the door and heading toward the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte made her way to the front desk, twisting, opening the envelope and taking out the first few sheets of the case. She stood by the front and looked up at the officer there. “Johnson said someone would be here for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The officer pointed behind her, “Yeah. He’s right there and causing a bit of a stir.” he told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte turned and the second her eyes fell on him, her papers fell from her fingers scattering to the floor. She couldn’t believe it, any God in existence had to be finding this a joke. Of all the people, anyone on Earth to be the one waiting for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There by the doors stood a grinning suit wearing, green eyed, black haired cheeky Loki Odinson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We meet again.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Taking breaks from video work to write this in.</p><p>I usually keep dreams to myself, but I had to share this. I had a dream the other night I was hanging out at a hotel with some people from a movie project. Tom Hiddleston was one of them and dropped by seeing us playing a small round of DnD. He had a wizard and we set our stats randomly by rolling the die, and I had a rouge. But his character was rolled as a low 1-3  for intelligence, so every time he rolled for his fire spell, he accidentally set my character’s hair a flame, haha!</p><p>I know that’s not exactly how DnD works, I play it. Dreams just can be weird, we all know. In the dream he kept feeling bad about it but it was so cute and funny. Now, imagine Loki playing DnD? Hmm~</p><p>Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki had been looking through the files as he sat in the car while Charlotte drove. Johnson assigned a car for her to drive to get to the case done than just walk around the damned city. She was huffing and puffing, driving this way and that through the traffic of Philly.</p><p>“You failed to tell me you work with the police.” She muttered, as he filed through the reports of the murder. “You said it was for a vacation.”</p><p>“Well, I couldn’t tell every stranger I met my real purpose.” He excused, finding the photographs and filtering through them. “We’ll solve this murder and see if you are detective material.”</p><p>Charlotte made a face imitating him to herself and huffed a fourth time. “At least read the report to me while I drive?”</p><p>Loki put the photos down in his lap and got the report out. “Victim was a man at the age of 57, found with a… pool cue in his chest.”</p><p> She nodded. “Cause of death?”</p><p>“Blood loss.”</p><p>Charlotte set her jaw, humming in thought. “Makes sense, since we’re heading to a bar where it happened.”</p><p>She stopped at a red light and stole a glance at the photos in his lap as he read more on the report. One photo she spotted was of the victim with the large pool cue stabbed into his chest. Blood stained his plaid shirt and pooled around him.</p><p>“Any witnesses?” She asked, turning left once the light turned green.</p><p>Loki picked up another file, “No, was found the following morning when the bar owner opened at 10am.”</p><p>“Security cameras footage?”</p><p>“They were shut down.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Loki was silent as he read more. “According to the owner, he has had problems with the cameras for a few months.”</p><p>“That’s always the case with these things.” She muttered as she pulled the car into a parking spot against the curb.</p><p>Loki reached for the door once the car got in park, but then the lock clicked. “Before we go in, I need an explanation.”</p><p>He snorted and turned to her, “Ask as many questions as you wish.” he told her.</p><p>Charlotte leaned on the wheel, “You had a visiting visa, clearly stating you’d be here for one year. Not a working visa.”</p><p>“You misread.”</p><p>“I don’t misread shit, Bucko.” She spat, poking her temple. “I got a photographic memory. It said Loki, L-O-K-I, Odinson, O-D-I-N-S-O-N. Visiting Visa, from Norway. Which is funny since visiting visas only last ninety days. Yet, yours said one year.” She narrowed her eyes, leaning towards as he leaned back with a raised brow. “Fake visa? Fake ID, maybe even a fake name?”</p><p>Loki didn't fail to notice her hand now resting on her weapon that hung on her hip. His eyes rose back to hers, seeing the untrusting gaze pointed at him.</p><p>“What do you really want from me?”</p><p>Loki tossed the papers on the dashboard. “I could tell you an array of answers, but I doubt you’d believe any word of them.”</p><p>Charlotte used her free hand to snatch his wrist. She twisted it around and pressed her thumb where his veins were visible. He was tempted to yank her grip off as easily as flicking a fly off a shoulder. But the look she held against him and the small rub of her thumb on his skin had made him feel frozen.</p><p>“What… are you-”</p><p>“I can tell if you’re lying.”</p><p>That alone made him laugh, “I highly doubt that, my dear.” he was the God of Lies after all.</p><p>“Try me, right now.” She dared, "When people lie, they give a twitch to their facial features, they're pulse changes, voice tone or volume. No one is a perfect liar."</p><p>He was about to prove her wrong. Loki thought of what he had built up to her boss Mr. Johnson this early morning.</p><p>“My name is Loki Odinson, I hail from Norway in a place called Asgard.” She squinted at him, his brows twitched at the thought that she might have found something there. “I came to your country to prove to work with investigations to prove to my father I am worthy and better than my brother. I have one year’s time to prove it, by learning the ways of protecting the innocent and punishing the guilty.”</p><p>Charlotte put pressure on his vain, feeling the pulse of his heartbeat during his entire conversation. She stared at him, analyzing him as she refused to move, let alone blink. Loki frowned, nudging his wrist.</p><p>“Find anything?”</p><p>After a few seconds, she tossed his wrist which landed in his lap and reached for the papers. “Should I call you Loki or Mr. Odinson?”</p><p>He grinned, “Loki, please.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The long winding rainbow bridge branched the connection between Himinbjorg and the Royal Palace of Valaskjalf. The lights sparkled and glowed as each step was made upon the bridge, it’s thuds of contact echoed out alerting the presence of a visitor.</p><p>“My queen.” The guard and observer of the nine realms, Heimdall, greeted Frigga as she approached the observatory. “You wish to know how the princes’ are fairing?”</p><p>The queen of Asgard smiled, nodding softly. “If it is not too much trouble, Heimdall.”</p><p>“Of course not, your majesty.” He assured her. “Thor is learning well and fast from the Dwarves. Though he is rushing in his metal works.”</p><p>Frigga chuckled, Thor the ever impatient son who wishes to know now than take the time to practice and learn. “And of Loki?”</p><p>Hiemdall seemed hesitant, but breathed out an answer. “He is safe.” He started, easing his queen. “He's now present with a mortal, helping her investigate a murder.”</p><p>“Murder?” She questioned.</p><p>“The mortal is learning to solve crimes, my queen. He seems to have offered to help her in return for helping him prove his majesty of his worthiness.” Hiemdall explained.</p><p>“And of this mortal?” Frigga asked. “Has he gone under a guise to her?”</p><p> “No, my queen. He has told her of his birth name, but not of where he is from. He has shown his tricks, but nothing too discernible.”</p><p>Frigga softly frowned to herself, Loki had told his given name, but not of where he’s from. He was always one of mischief and enjoyed people’s reaction to his spells and tricks. But if it was nothing too attention gaining, she’d let it be for now. Her son was one for attention and praise, but he wasn’t brash nor made his actions without thinking it through. She wasn’t concerned for now, but would have to check him more often than Thor if he went too far.</p><p>“My thanks, Hiemdall.” She bowed her head, as he knelt down. “Please inform us of anything that occurs to go wrong.”</p><p>“As you wish, my queen.”</p><p>She turned to leave, heading back to the palace as he stood. Hiemdall took a look at Loki on Earth, not finding Thor a current concern with his metal forging.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So, tell me, Mr. Winston,” Charlotte began as she and Loki entered the bar that was closed that morning. “The victim, Nick Stolesman, is a regular?”</p><p>“Honestly,” The dark man shrugged, leaning against the bar. “I have never seen him before. And I know everyone who comes here.”</p><p>Mr. Winston was a largely built black man with his hair in thin dreads held back in a braid. His beard hung from his chin but wasn’t very thick.</p><p>“How is that?” She asked, ignoring Loki who was eyeing up the establishment across the room.</p><p>“This bar is only for members. It’s how I keep track in case bar fights happen so I can properly ban them.” He explained.</p><p>Charlotte nodded, “Do you have other workers here?” she asked.</p><p>“Only Mickson, but he’s been out the past few days. Been on my own, might sack the dude.” He shrugged.</p><p>Charlotte hummed, possibly on a lead. “Mind if I get his address? We’ll question him.” Mr. Winston nodded, giving her the address, he lived in Northern Philly. “Thanks, we’ll just take a look around if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Help yourself.” He offered, “I gotta get ready to open.” he moved to the bar to check his stock.</p><p>Charlotte walked over to Loki who was by the pool tables and cues. He was examining the cues, until she approached. “Not very sharp, dull weapons, aren’t they?”</p><p>“Not really meant for stabbing. It’s for hitting the balls.” He gave her an inquiry look. She nudged a 5 ball on a pool table. “Billiards? Pool? You must have that in Norway.”</p><p>“Never played.” He dismissed, placing the cue stick back on the rack against the wall.</p><p>She rolled her eyes, “Okay, so the body was found here this next morning at 10am, and the autopsy report says he had been dead for five hours.”</p><p>“He died at about 5am, yet the establishment closes at 2am.” Loki added, standing at the other end of the table that wore the old blood stains of the victim.</p><p>“Meaning someone who has access to this place killed him here. We need to question his only other worker, Mickson.” She stated, walking around toward the door.</p><p>“We couldn’t simply do that fingerprint matching of the weapon?” Loki asked, following her out of the bar. “Is that not how you find the culprits?”</p><p>“There was no DNA found on the pool cue. Meaning it was wiped down or they wore gloves.” She answered.</p><p>“Might I ask you a question?” He spoke, as they approached the car.</p><p>“Depends, does it have to do with this case?” She countered.</p><p>“Yes.” Charlotte nodded, climbing into the car and following in the passenger’s seat. “Why do you want to be a detective?”</p><p>Charlotte waited until she and him were buckled and back onto the main road toward North Philly. “I always love mysteries and detective movies. How they fought crime, punished the bad guys, and always found justice.”</p><p>“Cops do the same, do they not?”</p><p>“They do, but are restricted to many extents thanks to the laws of the state or country. Detectives, they aim to find the culprits and can go to any means- So long as they aren’t found out.” She explained, a small smile played on her lips as she rested her arm on the door panel.</p><p>“I used to read Sherlock books and watch the old show from the 1960s so many times over. The way the murders were done were beyond the imagination. But, sadly, it can be true to real life how far someone is murdered, raped, assaulted, or robbed.</p><p>“Is it a common occurrence here?” Loki asked, stealing a glance at her. “I’m impressed not as many people are dead as they are alive.”</p><p>Charlotte scoffed, “Not every place can be a safe haven like your home, Loki.” she commented. “No crime, no murders, probably trust every neighbor and stranger around you.”</p><p>If only she knew the truth. Sure, Asgard has had peace. But one never knew if a realm would step out and prepare an act of war. The last had been the war of the Frost Giants, and that was far too long ago.</p><p>“We’ve had our fair share of trouble.” She told. “Still do.”</p><p>“Why murder?” He asked, she frowned looking at him before focusing on the road. “Why do you… kill one another in droves? For what reasons?”</p><p>Charlotte shook her head, “Mostly petty reasons; revenge, anger, pain. Passionate, hiding evidence or worse reasons. Others, we would never know. Some murders are never solved, going as far as centuries ago.” she took a breath as she stopped at a red light.</p><p>“Jack the ripper in London, Zodiac killer or the infamous Black Dahlia murders. I think the children's murders haunt me the most.”</p><p>Child murders, “How common were those?” he asked.</p><p>“You mean are, they still happen today.” She answered, moving at the green light. “They were highly common in children kidnappings, murder, sometimes even rape in the 1970s. I almost got taken once.”</p><p>His brows shot up, “You got away?”</p><p>She scoffed, sending him a sardonic smile. “I’m here, aren’t I?”</p><p>Earth was more dangerous than he had initially thought. Not even children were safe here. His eyes gazed outside, finding people walking down the street, smiles and laughter. To him, the people seem to ignore the dangers of the world they reside in.</p><p>“Yet you do not fear it would happen again?” He asked her.</p><p>Charlotte thought for a moment, tapping her thumb at the wheel. “If I did, that would be letting the bad guys win.” She answered simply.</p><p>The car pulled up to a townhouse that Loki thought to fall apart at any moment. The brick was chipped and the paint was faded. Windows were covered in newspapers and one on an upper floor looked to have been broken through by a stone. The side of one building next to it had wild colors of a mural, nothing like the ones he’d seen at the palace of his home. He couldn’t even depict what the mural painting could be. A human, a land or place of some sort?</p><p>He turned to Charlotte who was getting out of the car. Loki got out, his eyes scanning around him. He found no one present in the neighborhood, but he heard screams of kids playing and distant car horns going off.</p><p>“Remember how you handled that perp the other day?” She asked.</p><p>“Like I said, he hit a branch and slipped.”</p><p>“Yeah, still don’t believe that.” She scoffed, as they approached the stoop and the banged up chipped door. “But, whatever you did. Prepare for more.”</p><p>Charlotte swung opened the screen door and wrapped her knuckles on the wood. “Mickson, PPD, open the door.” Silence was given, she glanced at Loki and knocked again. “Mickson, open the door, we’d like to ask you a few questions.”</p><p>Loki frowned, looking over the building. Charlotte jiggled the handle, despite how loose it was, she found it locked. She took a step back and looked up at the building, “Locked and no answer.”</p><p>Loki looked down at the knob, he gripped the metal brass and let his magic flow through the little key hole as he heard a satisfying click. “Locked no more.”</p><p>Charlotte looked over finding him opening the door with a small nudge. It creaked open and allowed them entrance. He held a smug look, proud of his deed.</p><p>“Did you pick the lock?”</p><p>“In a way, yes.” He confirmed. “Better than kicking it in and scaring off our suspect.”</p><p>Charlotte rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day, taking her gun out and holding it to the side with both hands as she entered the home. She slowly made her way up the steps with Loki following.</p><p>“Mickson! This is the Philadelphia Police!” She called out, arriving at the landing and finding the living room.</p><p>The open space smelled of cigarettes with the wallpaper peeling off and the stained damaged furniture scattered in place. The dark green worn out couch against the wall, chipped stained wooden coffee table in the center and the cracked television screen across the couch. The tan carpet was stained in various colors, but none resembled blood. Possible drink, vomit, or food stains.</p><p>“He’s here.” Loki stated in a hushed tone.</p><p>Charlotte looked at him, now noticing he was just standing in the room a few feet away- with no weapon. She didn't question it, but moved closer to him. “Any signs that say so?” She asked, in an equal whisper.</p><p>“I can sense him.” Loki pointed down the hall. “Closet.” She slumped her shoulders, he spotted her look and waved his hand toward the hall. “Check for yourself, trust me.”</p><p>Charlotte slowly moved toward the hall, spotting the closet's folding doors were barely hanging on. Her hand slowly reached for the handle, when it suddenly got kicked and smashed into her. She grunted, hitting her back against the wall, shoving the door off just to find Mickson heading for the bedroom.</p><p>“Shit!” She cursed, shuffling out from under the door and scrambled into the room.</p><p>Loki ran after, stopping at the doorway to see her grappling his leg outside the window, a fire escape being his only exit. He stepped over to assist, she let go when Mickson’s foot made contact with her face. She yelped and fell back into the bare mattress, covering her face to feel blood dripping down her nose.</p><p>“Are you-”</p><p>“Forget me! Get him! He’s our only suspect!” She barked, turning to the side to try and control the bleeding.</p><p>Loki leapt out the window and ran up the metal spiral stairs two step at a time, reaching the roof to find Mickson nowhere else to go. He held his hands up, finding Loki’s form marching him too much of a threat to fight back.</p><p>“Hey, hey, back up!” The dark man barked, “I got no weapon on me!”</p><p>Loki didn't hesitate to take the man by the collar of his dirty white shirt and lift him off the ground like he weighed nothing. Mickson cried out, gripping his arm in fear of being thrown off the building.</p><p>“I didn't mean it! I swear, please! Put me down!” He begged, legs flailing to reach the gravel ground.</p><p>“Didn't mean what, you worm?” He hissed, pressing his knuckles to the man’s throat. “Did you murder him?”</p><p>“What? Murder!?” His voice pitched higher in shock of the accusation. “Man, I never killed no one!”</p><p>“Oh? Then why flee? Only mongrels like yourself would run if they are guilty of something.”</p><p>Loki stepped toward the ledge of the building and held the man over the gap between the buildings. Mickson dug his fingers into Loki’s arm, holding on for dear life as he tucked his legs under him.</p><p>“Please! P-Please!” He cried, voice screeching.</p><p>“I'll ask again, are you a killer?”</p><p>“Of course not! P-Please, put me down!” Mickson bargained.</p><p>Loki gave a grin, his arm resting at his side, sliding his dagger down his sleeve. He swiftly brought the blade up to Mickson’s throat, hitching his breath. “I don’t favor horrible liars, Mickson.”</p><p>“Loki!”</p><p>The prince tilted his head to peer over his shoulder, seeing Charlotte had joined him on the roof. Blood smudged and stained her lips, chin, and left cheek. Her hand still covered her nose, stepping towards with a stumble in her step. Loki kept his grip on Mickson, but stepped back from the ledge. He noticed the look of slight shock on her features, finding him able to lift the man who was high above with a mere single hand grip.</p><p>“Loki, put him down. We need to question him back at the precinct.” She explained.</p><p>He frowned, “We can question him here and now, dragging him all the way back would be a waste of time.”</p><p>“That’s our laws. We can’t go against them.” She told him. “We have to bring him back and question him properly.”</p><p>Loki was conflicted, his usual tactic was to torture for answers with the culprit right then and there. Trial then punishment. But, they couldn’t just question the man right there?</p><p>“Loki, if we’re going to be doing this, it has to be this way.” She urged. “Put him down.”</p><p>He finally yielded, tossing the man back onto the roof. Mickson fell face first into the gravel, spitting a stone out as he grunted to sit up. Charlotte got her handcuffs out and knelt down, cuffing his wrists behind his back. She sent a look to Loki who returned one of the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know if you like this story so far, please! Feedback is important and want to make sure you guys are liking it! Comment and review!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This feels pretty weird, as I’ve never done a cop OC and Sherlock is the closest I’ve done in crime writing. Most of this is information from google or cop shows, which I know aren’t accurate.</p><p>Enjoy! Leave a comment/review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Loki folded his arms watching from the one way mirror of the interrogation room. A solid room with nothing but a metal table and two chairs across from each other. The man, Mickson, sat at the table with his wrists cuffed to it. He kept muttering to himself, looking around the room, he banged the table once but never showed any signs to try and escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened, in the glass reflection Loki could see Charlotte join him. A bandage was over the bridge of her nose, thankfully not broken. The blood cleaned off her face and her dress shirt replaced thanks to an offering officer. “Sergeant will be here in a moment. He has to supervise when I question him.” She informed, joining his side. He gave a nod awaiting for the Sergeant’s arrival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he is the culprit?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Case solved and he will do an evaluation with you on how I did.” She explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a fall of silence before she turned to him. “How did you do it?” His brows knotted at her question. “You lifted that heaving man into the air, it was like he weighed less than a puppy. With one single hand over the ledge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffed, “I’m stronger than most.” Loki told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ain’t buying it.” She folded her arms, leaning against the wall. Loki turned to her, clasping his hands behind his back. “You managed to unlock the door without a key or tool kit, then you hold the guy with one grip of your hand. Are you a secret agent or some shit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Far from it.” He countered. “I’ve told you what I am before, were they words of lie or truth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scowled and turned away toward the mirror. Her thoughts lingered on this man and his ability to outdo her. Caught the first perp, lock-pick the door, and caught this suspect without breaking a sweat. Was he doing this on purpose to make her look bad? Charlotte was supposed to be showing herself as detective material, and Loki doing nearly all the work was just making it harder for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s your nose?” Charlotte looked to him, breaking from her thoughts. “I’d imagine scowling that easily gives no pain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” She answered curtly. “Just the way he kicked caused a bloody nose. I would’ve gotten him for sure if he hadn’t kicked me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what to expect when chasing fugitives.” The two turned to find Johnson entering the room. His face was as serious as a statue. “Consider yourself lucky he didn't have weapons in his home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shall I start the interrogation, sir?” Charlotte asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnson nodded and she left to the room. “How was she?” He asked, taking Charlotte’s spot beside Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She followed the rules as she stated need be, kept her caution-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant her performance.” Loki held a puzzled look. “She failed to enter the home, got injured chasing the suspect, and nearly lost him on the roof. If Lane hadn’t had you there, she’d find herself back on the beat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki thought on his words, his eyes gazing through the mirror as Charlotte entered the interrogation room. She brought the folders and started asking for his name, which he complied, but still argued he did nothing wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, I had nothing to do with it.” Mickson kept repeating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mickson, you’re the only other worker who has access to the bar, and your boss has never seen him before.” She countered. “Might I add you were hiding when we arrived and ran for the roof?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would too if two cops broke into your home!” He argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn't break in, and you assaulted an officer.” She threw back, gently tapping the tip of her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw a hand up, or attempted to with the cuffs. “Accident. How was I supposed to know you were within kicking range?” Mickson leaned back. “I should be suing you, your man dangling me over a ledge like some garbage bag.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, “You can deal with him on that, I told him to put you down and he did. Now, back to the case.” taking the photos out and showing him the pictures of the dead man. “Nick Stolesman, ever heard of him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mickson suddenly held a look of horror. “W-Wait, the victim was Nicky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brows shot up, folding her arms. “So, you do know him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, of course! He was my sister’s music tutor. He was a sweet guy, loved to have him visit and all that. Nicky was like part of the family.” Mickson explained, his voice growing emotional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte felt this case take a sudden turn out of left field. “So, you would never hurt or murder him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!? Never!” He barked, offended by the question. His eyes scanned the photos, fingers curling. “My sis will be devastated by this. I swear,” He looked back right into her eyes. “It wasn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte stood, taking a key out and unlocking the cuffs. Through the mirror, Loki watched as she let his wrists free, but then sat back down and held the man’s wrists the same way she had held Loki’s in the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This again.” Groaned the Sergeant at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki watched, tilting his head toward him. “What is she doing?” He asked, as if he hadn’t seen this method before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lane thinks she can tell when a person is lying by feeling their pulse, or watching their facial expressions. She read it in her ridiculous books once and thinks it works.” Johnson shook his head. “Near childish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s brows knotted, watching intently through the glass. “Is it possible for her to actually tell if people are lying? A human lie detector?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “Not impossible. Only problem is it can’t be held up in court, even with a polygraph test.” Johnson told. “He needs an alibi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The god thought of something, took a step back then turned to Johnson. “May I?” He asked, nodding to the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go for it, she might need a hand.” He told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded and left the small room, turning down the hall and entering the interrogation room. The two looked at his entrance, he shut the door behind him and cleared his throat. Charlotte let the man’s wrists go and stood, walking over to Loki</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he lying?” Loki asked in a low voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte folded her arms. “I don’t think he is, but that doesn’t help. We need an alibi from him and if he can’t get someone to vouch for him, he might be pinned for the murder. That’s too risky, arresting someone on a wrongful crime.” She sighed, combing her fingers through her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki saw a glimpse of defeat in her eyes, she really wants to be a detective and showed the ambitions and stride for it. She felt the smallest mistake could have taken away from her. Judging how hard Johnson was on her about this, he could see the stress of it rising in Charlotte. A stumble of a step here or there, but she was determined and that was enough for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced to the mirror, then to her. Thankfully no camera was in this room, so his magic wouldn’t be seen over a tape if the current audience he had wouldn’t notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take his wrists.” Loki ordered, Charlotte glanced up frowning. “Go on; We need to find his alibi, and need you to detect his lies.” He smiled with encouragement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte hesitated, then sighed. She returned to her seat and took the man’s wrists, pressing her thumb onto his veins. Loki leaned against the wall behind her, right beside the mirror as he watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mickson, in order to prove your innocence, we need to assure you were not at the bar during the time of the murder.” He nodded when Charlotte explained this. “Where were you between 2am and 10am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mickson chewed his lip, looking down to recall that moment in time. “I… I can’t remembered…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki tilted his head, standing to walk around behind him. “Take your time.” He told, a hand pressed by his shoulder but allowing his finger to just brush the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his magic, Loki recalled the memory for the man. He saw Mickson laying on his couch, looking to be in a drunk coma with a few other people around him. Though they seemed just as drunk as he was, bumping into walls and clinking beer bottles against others. It did explain the condition of his home when they arrived. He even saw the TV break when someone knocked into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte awaited an answer, her thumbs tighter when he suddenly gasped when Loki let him go. He stepped to the side when Mickson looked between the two, regaining the drunken memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I was at home, drunk as all hell.” He told, gulping dryly. “My… My grandmother had just passed away and my cousins came by and we got drunk. She had been sick for days and we knew it was going to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man heaved a few breaths, keeping his emotions intact the best he could. “I don’t think my cousins even remember it, but I remember it like it just came back to me.” He sniffled, Charlotte let a wrist go for up to wipe his nose on his shirt sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just now remembered it? Clear as day?” She questioned, very rarely do people remember drunken stupors. She had arrested many drunk people on the street, who don’t remember a single thing the following morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! It-It just hit me! But I remember, we got the call at midnight and I just sat home crying until my cousins got there around 2:30 something in the morning. We got drunk and I woke up around late noon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds truthful to me.” Loki spoke up, having seen the memory himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same, but mind if we call your cousins? Just to be safe.” Mickson nodded and Charlotte let his other hand go. She and Loki left the room once he gave them their contacts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A short call later, and the cousins revived as much of the story as they could remember. But, one did get up for work around 8am and saw his cousin on the couch out cold. Loki waited for the results by the front door, when he saw Charlotte approach he spotted a relieved look on her, Mickson followed behind cuff free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re free to go, Mickson.” Charlotte told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, and seriously- Sorry about the nose.” He told her. “I never hit women, I swear. Let alone a cop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte chuckled, “I’ve had worse on the job, trust me.” she patted his back. “I’m sorry about your grandmother, and Nicky. Take care of yourself, and might want to talk to your boss. He’s ready to sack you if you don’t explain your absence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit!” Mickson bolted out the precinct, heading toward the bar no doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki grinned, looking down at her. “Good job on detecting any lies.” He praised her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “Don’t go praising me yet, we still got a murder with a killer out there somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte was right, and with their lead now innocent, who had killed Nick Stolesman? The owner didn't know him and he had been questioned before she took the case and was cleared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There must be someone else who can access the bar.” She muttered to herself, tapping the tip of her finger to her lips in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki chewed his inner lip, he had expected this case to be solved within a day. But when he looked at the clock on the wall, he noticed it was well past noon and nearing evening at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might be best to get back to it in the morning.” Loki suggested, “We could ask the bar owner more questions then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte let an aggravated groan out, internally knowing he was right but felt her feet frigged to the spot. Thinking if she left so would the case from her grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right, Lane.” The two looked up when Johnson approached them. “Sometimes, detectives have to go back to square one or even ease back. Maybe this case was too hard for you with little evidence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte was about to argue, but Loki stepped in. “Sergeant, I assure you, she will solve this case.” Johnson eyed the dark haired man, Charlotte was surprised. Loki was defending her. “Just hitting a snag at the moment. Tomorrow morning, she’ll be fresh to start the search.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnson’s eyes scanned Charlotte, she stiffened as if she was going under inspection by the police commissioner himself. His eyes thinned then shifted to Loki, who raised his brows with a convincing smile. Johnson seemed persuaded and nodded to the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back bright eyed and bushy tailed, Lane. This is your once in a lifetime chance.” He warned, then turned to head back to his office.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never had someone defended her before, not since her father. She always had been toughened up by her mother, her sister, her teachers, and various bosses. Charlotte was used to defending herself, handling things on her own, and dealing with the repercussions of failure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte walked along the road to head home as it grew dark, Loki had departed from her but told her where he could find her if anything in the case came up. She frowned when she got the address, The Ritz-Carlton in Center City. He was to stay here for a year, he claimed. Did he struggle to find a temporary home or was he really expecting to stay at a hotel for a whole year? Well, to Charlotte, it seemed he would be fine if he could afford such a luxury place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was dark by the time she got home, greeting an eager Mitsy. She pocketed the address and tossed her coat onto the couch before flopping face first into a pillow. She kicked her shoes off, letting them clunk to the floor. A light groan was muffled, her head turned and she grabbed the remote turning the television on. Murder, She Wrote was on but she actually wasn’t in the mood for it and started flicking through the channels. Because she had no cable, she was watching off a satellite dish, which only got her so many stations to choose from. Charlotte didn't mind though, she wasn’t into sports so she didn't need the other three hundred useless sports channels she’d never use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But finding nothing on, she sighed and turned it off, flipping onto her back to hug the pillow to her stomach. Mitsy whined from her spot at the end of the couch, Charlotte glanced down and tucked her legs in allowing the large dog to jump up and curl at her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mickson didn't do it. Mr. Winston didn't do it. Who else is there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone’s ringtone went off, alerting her someone was calling. Hearing Matthew Wilder’s Break my Stride, she sat up and reached for her coat fishing out her cell phone. Seeing the caller ID, she decided to answer instead of ignoring the caller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really in the mood tonight, Eloise.” She muttered, laying back and rubbing her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just wanted to talk about upcoming Christmas plans, Lotte.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Came a voice that matched Charlotte’s, only higher pitched with a chipper tune. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You haven’t come to a Christmas dinner since you moved out, you gotta come to this one.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t ‘gotta’ do anything, Eloise.” She stated, her voice gravely compared to her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh was heard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You know I hate that name, it’s Ellie.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She corrected her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you know I hate being called Lotte, so I’ll stop when you stop.” Charlotte countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re not talking names, Sissy!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eloise whined. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re talking about dinner and Christmas.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did mom put you up to this?” She asked, dropping her arm over her eyes, just imagining the woman right now. “She never bothered to ask before, why suddenly care now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah that was before she started questioning if you’re dead yet.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Typical, Charlotte thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you up to these days? I haven’t been able to drop by in a long while.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And that long while was peaceful. “I’m a cop, Eloise. You know I’m busy here, especially in the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on, you have to be getting day offs for Christmas!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, Charlotte purposely worked on Christmas to avoid her family. She at times had to beg to take other’s shifts just to keep herself busy for the day, in case her sister and mother dropped by without warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A cop’s job is never done.” She answered, getting to her feet and wandering toward her kitchen where a calendar hung by magnets on her fridge. Christmas fell on a Friday this year.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“New Year’s?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even busier. You know how people like to party in the city, you’re one of them.” She threw at her, opening the fridge to check what to have for dinner. “Anyway, if mom is really concerned where I am for Christmas this year, why didn't she ask me herself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eloise seemed to struggle for an answer. If there was the worst liar in the world, it was her sister, Eloise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You know how busy Mom is.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Doing mom things.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. “Mom can ask me herself, I gotta get dinner ready. Bye.” Charlotte hung up and placed the phone down as she properly searched her fridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte didn't really have an appetite, so she grabbed an apple and washed it, before taking a huge bite. Then her phone rang again, she sighed and picked it up. “Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you hang up on your sister?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Snarled the voice of her damned Mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom! I’m shocked you actually called. You know, I don’t even have your number in here with the amount of times you call?” Charlotte retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother huffed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Do not give me that tone, Charlotte Lane. Ellie asked an innocent question and you had the gull to hang up?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte leaned against the counter, tossing the apple up and down in her hand. “Funny thing mom, is that when I don’t want to talk, that button is useful to stop the person from talking. Isn’t technology fascinating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Charlotte Lane, stop it with the attitude!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She screeched, Charlotte having to pull the phone away for a moment. Her mother would be so loud that it could be mistaken for being on speaker phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You will be coming to Christmas dinner this year and I expect you here on Christmas Eve! Do you understand!?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I understand I don’t live in your house, hence I don’t have to go by your word.” Charlotte took another bite, grinning to herself. “Did you understand that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why do you have to act like such a snobby bitch, Charlotte? Think you’re better than us being in that city?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She snapped, making her lean the phone from her ear again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I did not raise you to be such a smart ass. You got that from your Father.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte scoffed, placing the apple down on the counter. “You make it as if getting something from Dad is like a disease. I rather like his smartass than your selfish ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence on the phone, Charlotte raised a brow then heard her again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This is why I never expect you to come to Christmas dinner. But this is important to your sister, she’s engaged!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte frowned, her shoulders slumping. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes! Your dearest only sister is getting married next month and wanted you to come to meet her future husband.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her tone grew venomous once more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But you had to be a heartless brat and ignore us all these years. At least she’s happy with her life, Charlotte. Maybe if you gotten yourself a man instead of a badge, you’d be happy-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte then hung up and threw the phone across the room. She could care less if it smashed to pieces. She slid down the counter and huddled her legs up, hiding her face against her knees feeling the scowl stay on her face. After a few moments, she heard the patter of Mitsy approaching her. Her cold nose nudged her arm, prompting Charlotte to feel for her head and gently give a scratch in thanks. Mitsy sat down and pressed up against her to comfort her owner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elloise, her stupid naive little sister was engaged. Last she checked, when she dropped by unexpected two weeks ago, she had just gotten over a breakup. Was it the same douchebag before, which was now douchebag number twenty-seven, or a new one soon to be douchebag-in-law?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour ago, Charlotte wanted her mind off of the case for the evening. But now she wanted to work on it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki sighed, laying on the large king sized bed of the hotel room he was currently paying for. He didn't know how long he’d stay here, but so long as he remembered to conjure enough money, he could stay as long as possible. He wasn’t fond of the apartments or townhouses residing in the city, he was half tempted to check outside the city limits. Loki had dressed out of his suit and was in his lounge wear of the tunics he felt comfortable with from home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince always kept the do not disturb sign hanging on the doorknob in the hall. Since the room maids seemed to love to check in for a clean up more than he assumed they should. Even the maidens on Asgard to tend to his chambers weren’t as persistent to bother him as these maids were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other than that, it was an okay hotel. The shower was small and bed was mediocre at best, he had found a few needles in the rug, making him cast a spell to find any other sharp objects on the floor expecting a knife hidden somewhere. The carpet itself was thin and felt like he was walking on cement. It was also a small room, despite them claiming it’s their best. The bed took up most of the space, making him shuffle between the dresser and bed to access the desk and window. A well sized TV sat upon the dresser, and a closet was found beside it. The bathroom near the bedside table was small as well, poorly lit and smelled. The hotel had a gym and spa, but Loki thought best to avoid it with the amount of mortals he saw wandering around the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki had assumed he would be getting those suites he saw in the catalog when he arrived, but they were booked so he ended up with a lesser normal room. To say he was living the life was far from it. He’d seen snobby looking rich mortals meandering about the building. When he tried to give the television a shot, he found many if not only, various Christmas movies playing. They all were involved in the heart of family and love, something Loki didn't want to hear about right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully he had the free range of using his magic in the room. He moved furniture about, casting illusions and floating small objects to entertain himself. He was twirling his fingers as he laid on the bed, arm behind his head of the pillow that was fiercely too soft. Above him pens and taks he found in the desk drawer were spinning around in the air a few inches from the ceiling. He spun the pencils now and then just to get a thrill of something. He wasn’t tired, but had grown hungry, Loki just didn't have it in him to get up, get dressed, and go find a meal. He had a better time hunting with his brother in the forests of Nornheim then searching for food in this loud city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then his phone rang, which never happened. Loki flicked his wrist, letting the floating items rest on the desk as he sat up. He took the phone, pressing it to his ear. “Mr. Odinson, room 203?” A woman asked, one he knew from the front desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a guest here, Charlotte Lane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, she must have found a lead. “Good, send her up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki hung up and wandered over to the mirror, eyeing his reflection. Before him his clothing shapeshifted under a green light passing over his form. His tunics transformed into black trousers and a dark blue dress shirt, his dress shoes worn in case he had to leave. Loki checked himself just as there was a knock on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully she has a lead to this ridiculous case.” He muttered before opening the door and greeting Charlotte. “Good evening, is there a lead in the case?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a nervous smile and held up a bag. “Actually, I wanted to talk about that over dinner.” He eyed the paper bag. “Don’t worry, it’s not cheese steak. Something a bit finer for your taste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped aside, ushering her in and closing the door. “Wow, I expected you to have a suite.” She commented, looking over the small room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, they were all taken. So, I’m in this dreary excuse of a room.” He told, taking the bag from her and shuffling to the desk to unload the hot food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I had known, I would’ve offered you talk to my landlord to find an apartment. It’s a mansion compared to this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte removed her coat and hung it in the closet. She had changed into a tan sweater that looked cozy on her, as expected since she had gotten blood on her shirt from that injury earlier. Loki had noticed the bandage no longer on her nose, but a distinct bruise growing on her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, ever had Chinese?” He raised a brow and then looked down, opening the bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The amazing scent of chicken, rice, and other scents wafted into his face. His stomach immediately growled demanding for the food to be given now. Charlotte chuckled and walked over -shimmying past the bed and dresser- and got out the containers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought chicken and broccoli would be a good start for you.” She took out a plastic round container that held the meat and vegetables, then a bag that looked to be dripping with red sauce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got some ribs for us to share, some rice and shrimp egg rolls. Along with,” She held up a few small bags, “fried wanton strips. Can’t have Chinese without these bad boys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laid out each container then handed him some chopsticks as she held her own. “Feel free to pig out, and keep whatever you want as leftovers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as she took the final container that had had what he assumed salmon by the bright color under the clear lid. “I got myself grilled salmon.” She moved to the chair in the corner, tucking herself up and preparing to eat as she got comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki was perplexed by her entrance and sudden abundance of food. He turned to her, watching her poke around her salmon with her chop stick and pick a peace out. Charlotte blew on the steaming hot fish meat and took a sample bite, humming at the taste she was enjoying from the grilled fish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on.” She urged, finding him just staring at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked at her, leaning back against the desk. “What’s all this for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte swallowed, placing her bitten piece down. “It’s thanks for standing up for me against Johnson.” She shrugged and stood to collect some rice into her dish. “No one’s ever done that for me before. So, thanks.” Her smile was sent his way and returned to her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat up, it’s better fresh. Got it straight from China Town.” Waving her chopsticks at him, she returned to her meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appeasing to her, Loki collected the container, chopsticks, and a bag of the noodles. He sat at his bed to eat his meal. “I know what it’s like to be patronized.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced up, “Your Dad?” Charlotte asked. He opened his container and copied the way she held her chopsticks. “Does your Dad play favorites?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a way.” He told, watching her pick up the salmon, once again copying her to pick up his sauce layered chicken. “My older brother, he resembles the perfect… everything in our Father's eyes. I’m not the same, I stand out from everyone in my home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit into his chicken ignoring the hot meat and just chewed it quickly. “My Mom was the same with my little sister- still is.” She told him. “I got a younger twin sister, and she was always favored.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her, “Even as twins?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are identical, but there are small differences.” Charlotte told. “She dyed her hair brown, last I saw, and she doesn’t have a birthmark like I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lowered the collar of her sweater to show the birthmark on her shoulder just above her breast. It was like a blotch in a tilted oval shape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She also has a higher pitched voice, compared to my lower tone.” She told, purposely graveling her voice. “What’s your brother like, opposite of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly that.” Loki resisted to scowl at his chicken. “Built like a warrior, bright blond hair, blue eyes, beard much like Father. Spitting image of him, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you get your looks from your Mother?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned at first, but the thought of his Mother brought a smile. “No, my Mother has beautiful long blond hair, and the kindest eyes that match the skies. She is slender but strong and fierce, the wisest of my home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte heard the earnest way he spoke of his mother, it brought a smile to her lips. “She sounds like a sweet woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki turned to her, “Oh, she is. She taught me everything I know.” he told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised a brow, moving from her spot to sit beside him on the bed. “Everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit, he let that slip. “Yes, my Father favored teaching my brother, while I was taught by my Mother. She made me feel equal to my brother, to step out from his shadow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte assumed something of home school, knowing education could be vastly different to how it was here in America. “My Dad wasn’t like that, he loved my sister and me equally. He was my best friend, sort of like your relationship with your Mom. He taught me mechanics, computers, how to take care of myself and even defend myself. We watched mystery movies and shows, like those old Sherlock TV shows when they were black and white.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki smiled, seeing her grin at her memories. Her Father sounded like an extraordinary man, much like her love for him as his love for his mother. But he noticed the past tense towards him, hinting something had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki,” She moved her food onto the bed side table, turning to him. “It’s because of him I want to be a detective, and it’s my Mother I want to prove wrong. Not follow what she wants out of me, but my own path, my own future of what I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes gazed down at her lap, rubbing her thumb against her knuckles of her other hand. He sensed the turmoil in her, like her soul was in knots and mind was blocked with anxiety. Charlotte Lane knew what she wanted, and who was to say she couldn’t be that. She held the ambition, determination, and passion for it. He admired her for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly her phone went off, her ringtone of Break My Stride played alerting Loki to look around at the sudden music.Charlotte handed Loki her food and took to climbing over the bed uncouthly to reach the coat and get her phone out, ending the song. “Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki moved her food to the side table and continued with his food, finding the sauce swimming with his chicken and broccoli a texture of greatness. He had yet to try the noodles as the bag rested in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sergeant? Good evening! ...What!?” Loki turned, standing abruptly at her cry. “Seriously, when?” A muttering was heard, Charlotte nodding as she brought her hand to her forehead. Her features held shock as she just accepted what was being said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes fell on Loki for a second. “Y-Yeah, I’ll tell him. Sure, see you there.” Charlotte hung up, staring at her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki put his food down, walking around to stand before her. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes searched for something that wasn’t there, then met his. She looked stunned and horrified. “Mickson’s dead.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EXTRA long chapter today!! I forgot I used to write chapters almost 20 pages long so trying to get back into that! Have a SAFE New Years this week everyone!! That includes drinking responsibly, do NOT fuck around with fireworks and keep your distance from COVID!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Had a near stroke over redoing a video project, my program kept crashing and had to start from scratch too many times. Thankfully autosaved worked a few times. </p><p>HAPPY NEW YEAR BE SAFE AND RESPONSIBLE!!!</p><p>Please review/comment! Much love! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Just a few hours ago, Mickson had been released from suspicions of the death of Nick Stolesman. Now, Charlotte and Loki stood before Mickson’s body, laying over the bar.The bar was scattered with glass and broken liquor bottles. It looked like a fight had occurred, but with no cameras, it was becoming difficult to find the culprit. The body had multiple stab wounds in his large chest, shards of glass puncturing his flesh as he bled out onto the wooden surface and floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stabbed to death.” Charlotte said, looking over the body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a struggle. With who?” The forensic officer shrugged. “Trying to find any other DNA around here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte turned to Loki. “Mickson left the precinct around six, that means he died an hour after leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “Didn't he leave to discuss his position here with Mr. Winston?” Loki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right, “I told him myself.” she muttered, staring down at the body. She felt a pang of guilt, as if she had sent the man to his death. Was this bar becoming a death site, what if a third would be found soon?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who found him?” She asked, pocketing her hands in her coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The officer threw a thumb behind her where Mr. Winston was standing by two other officers. Charlotte checked the clock on the wall, it was near midnight, she frowned. The body was found by the owner again, four hours after his death. She turned and approached the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Winston,” She greeted, Loki following behind her silently. “This is becoming a concern at this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, wringing his hands looking nervous and shaken. “I-I don’t know what’s going on. First a random person, now my worker! It’s like this place is cursed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were you when this occurred?” Loki asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had decided to close the bar today. I can’t let people come in with blood stains, I was planning to call in a special cleaning crew.” He explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What brought you back here to the bar?” Charlotte asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to answer when a shriek pierced the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark!” The three turned as a distressed woman came running in through the front door. “Are you- Oh God!” She spotted the body and stopped in her tracks. “What happened!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman had short pixie cut brown hair and fair skin. She was petite and small, wearing a thick cardigan and dark leggings with Uggs. She was hugged and held by Winston, spotting the rock on her finger Charlotte figured this to be his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte frowned, “Ma’am, who are you?” she asked, wanting to verify it by her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston walked over, comforting the woman and bringing her away from the sight of the body. “This is my wife, Kathy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki stayed silent, arms clasped behind him as he let Charlotte question them. “Mrs. Winston, were you with your husband between the times of 6pm and 11pm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she was.” Mr. Winston answered, causing Charlotte to raise a brow. “I was on the phone around that time, 6pm or such. Kathy was in the other room at our home preparing dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kathy held a look of grimace, looking up to her husband. “A-Actually, I didn't know you were home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spun at her, holding her out at arms length. “What? You-You were, you were in the kitchen when I got on the phone. Remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki stole a glance to Charlotte, she returned the look as if thinking the same thing. The couple bickered on whether Kathy was at home at the time for a few moments before Charlotte had to break up the on coming yelling match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Winston.” She called over the yelling, gaining their attention. “Am I understanding that you can’t verify your husband’s alibi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was home! I swear!” He cried, desperate to assure he was innocent. “I didn't even know Mickson was coming by!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kathy bit her red lower lip. “Honey, you mentioned about giving him the axe. Weren’t you going to talk to him about that today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked to his wife appalled by her words, speechless at throwing him under the bus by those two sentences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the night before, between 4am and 10am?” She asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kathy shook her head, almost looking guilty by her next answer. “I-I was asleep. I haven’t been sleeping well with my hours at the hospital, I’m a nurse.” She added. “So I took a sleeping pill to try and get some hours in. I didn't even hear him come home or go to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte heaved a sigh and got out her hand cuffs. “Mr. Winston, you’re under arrest on suspicion of the murders of Nick Stolesman and Sonny Mickson.” She told him, turning him around and bringing his wrists behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait- Wait! I didn't-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte gave him his rights and told the officers to take him to the precinct. He struggled at first, yelling how he didn't do it while his wife watched with tears in her eyes. She wiped her tears on the sleeve of her cardigan, looking around the place. Charlotte watched her, Loki smiling at her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it seems you’ve solved the case.” Loki walked out with her as Mr. Winston was put into a police car. “Tomorrow morning are we expected to be known as Detective Lane?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki looked down, her brows creasing when he saw the look of concentration on her features. She was thinking deeply, her eyes scanning over the building before them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charlotte?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something doesn’t add up.” She muttered, looking over the place top to bottom, then through the window where Kathy could be seen talking to officers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to Loki, nudging him away from the scene across the street. “Why would Mark Winston kill Mickson?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki looked at her like this was a trick question. “...For not coming to work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted her stance, giving him a disbelief look. “How about Nick? He never even knew him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possibly defending his establishment on a robber.” Loki shrugged. “Where are you going with this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think Mr. Winston did it.” She told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned, “Who else is there?” he inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded her head across the street, Loki followed her eyesight spotting Kathy leaving the place escorted by a comforting officer. They were wheeling out Mickson’s body and she cried out in shock, as if having a panic attack over the events.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think his wife did it?” He questioned her, an amused look on his face. “Don’t you fine that far-fetched?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I?” She countered, folding her arms as the cold midnight breeze passed through. “The reasons for killing Nick and Mickson are just throw away reasons. He doesn’t seem to be the violent type and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humans kill for the most ridiculous reasons, you said so yourself.” He argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed. “Kathy could have a more reasonable motive than her husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki guffawed at her claims, bringing a hand to his chest at how hilarious she sounded to him now. “My dear, have you seen Mrs. Winston’s stature? She couldn’t bring down a cat, let alone a full grown large man or two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Women have their ways!” Charlotte glared at him, placing her hands on her wide hips. “Are you seriously finding my theories funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye. “Quite the contrary-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a sudden shove at his shoulder by her. “This is serious, Loki!” She snapped at him. “I have a hunch that we got the wrong guy. I’m gonna prove it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki gave her a challenging look. “I see, you’re too stubborn to let this case close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re too eager.” She retorted. “I want this case done right and having you rushing to finish it doesn’t help me jack shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Loki was growing agitated. “You should consider yourself lucky for having me to aid you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte scoffed. “I would’ve been perfectly fine without you!” she barked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” He hissed, towering over her small stature. “Sergeant thinks differently; Who helped you get into that apartment? Who caught the first suspect that nearly got away? Who recalled his memories to prove his innocence?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Recalled what?” Charlotte took a step back, eyeing him up. “You seriously think you did that?” She questioned, like he was the crazy one now. “You- You honestly believe it was thanks to you that he recalled that drunken stupor he was in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Of course it was!” He bellowed out into the night. “It was all me, and always me! Not you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That hurt, those words felt like a stab in the chest to Charlotte. Loki seethed through his teeth, failing to notice the pain he had just caused her. She had to take a step to keep from stumbling as she tried to refuse the words sinking into her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything she thought about Loki, she was wrong. This man who was understanding and cut from the same cloth, was just like everyone else. A man after his own gain to prove his Father what a shitty person he could be. Taking all the credit, stealing all the praise, and refusing to accept her words valid as he blinded himself with selfishness. Charlotte heaved a sigh, grounding her teeth beneath her lips and nodding at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” She spat. “Then go tell the boss I’m not detective material.” Loki’s eyes narrowed at her change in demeanor. “You seem to be a better fit than I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte looked down at her shoes, she clicked them together at the heel and turned around. “Hope you make your Father proud, dickhead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki clenched his fist at her insults, watching her march off into the night of the city. He would send a binding spell or nightmarish illusion on her right now if it weren’t for the crowd at the crime scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Lane?” Johnson asked Loki when he got back to the precinct. “She’s supposed to question Winston.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki himself really had no idea where she went. “Home, I’d assume? She left the scene to look more into the case.” He informed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnson shook his head, “Mind questioning him?” He asked the god. “I gotta file out some paperwork, you can let me know when you’re done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki was about to protest, but Johnson left with a slam to his office. “Damn.” He hissed, rolling his eyes as he trudged toward the interrogation room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was supposed to kill his time to get past the year of being on this planet, was now something he wished to walk away from entirely. Loki had been here for a solid two days and he didn't know if he could handle another three hundred and sixty-three days!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking into the interrogation room, Mark Winston sat there, handcuffed to the table looking distressed as Hel. He looked up, not seeing Charlotte with him. “Guess you’ll be questioning me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately.” He sighed, taking a seat and folding his hands on the table. “I want this done as fast as you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark shook his head, “I’m telling you, I really was at home.” he urged. “I don’t know why my wife wouldn’t defend me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems you assume you can spread lies.” He accused. “Any more lies you’d like to let fall off your tongue while here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston hung his head, his hands attempting to thread through his braided dreads. “Call the company, they can assure I was talking to them at that time. It’s the truth!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, but nothing covers you after that call. You could’ve been at the bar when you made the call, Mr. Winston.” Loki countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God…” He shook his head, digging his nails into his scalp. “Please, Lord, don’t do this to me. I’m struggling enough in life as it is.” He murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki tilted his head at him. “What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark raised his head, hands lowering to his neck. “It hasn’t been a good few months. I have the membership to help pay more, then just keep the chaos down at the bar.” He started to explain, dropping his hands to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Financial issues?” Loki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “I started this membership thing as an idea from Kathy. She was concerned about the bar being lost and suggested it. A monthly payment to come to the bar, but it’s made matters worse!” Mark heaved a shaky sigh. “My wife can’t handle that bar without me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has rights to the property?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, she’s my wife!” He answered, tears shining in his dark eyes. “Why wouldn’t I share that with her, we share everything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki looked down, his eyes shifting about the table figuring something out. They looked for someone that had access to the bar, not only did Mickson had this access, but so did Kathy. Loki shook his head, folding his arms and slouching in his seat as his long legs stretched out under the table. Impossible, he thought. She was still a small woman against two large men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened, the forensic officer from the scene poked her head in. “I have results from the autopsies of Stolesman and Mickson. We found something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon me,” Loki stood and left the room to take the folder she was holding. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it seems the men had alcohol in their systems, at least 0.8, which is the legal limit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, they were huge men and he assumed they held their alcohol as good as his brother did. He read the files, then frowned when he read on. “What is a ‘date rape drug’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, solemnly. “It’s a drug that's used on women, mostly, to y’know… Rape them.” Loki was shocked, jaw near dropped and stared down at the words on the paper. “The drugs found in their systems were flunitrazepam, known as Rohypnol . Mostly used by doctors as an anesthesia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki glanced up, “What are the side effects this drug can cause?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mostly it knocks them out, and a lot of the time we’ll get phone calls of people found with these on them in bars and restaurants. They drop them in their drinks on unsuspected people who leave their drinks, takes only a second.” She explained. “With the mixture of the alcohol, it could cause the men to go unconscious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unconscious enough for anyone to take advantage, such as kill.” He figured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then Loki realized, Charlotte had been right.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The bar was pitch black, only lights were reflected off the glass windows outside from the street lights. After the crime scene had been cleared, it was dead silent for the past hour. The scuffling of metal scraping metal was heard from the back room where the pipe lines for the bar were found. Once the pipe had been broken through, Kathy Winston bolted from there and ran through the bar. If she did the math right with the timer set for the lights, she had ten minutes to get as far from the location as possible to be safe from the gas explosion she had planned. She made it to the door when the sound to glass clinking caught her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not one for alcohol, but the soda is good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kathy turned, seeing a figure in the dark bar sitting at a table. As she approached her cautiously, the street light shone to reveal Charlotte sitting calmly at the table, bottle of coke with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shame you don’t have any black cherry, that’s the best.” She shrugged, sipping from her drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Can I help you?” Kathy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping you’d help me.” Charlotte crossed her legs, narrowing her eyes at the woman. “Why would a woman kill two men and turn the blame on her husband?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kathy frowned, “What are you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just can’t fathom it, unless you wanted the bar to yourself?” Charlotte tilted her head forward, “Care to monologue? Just for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kathy counted to herself, she had eight minutes left. “If you wish to question me, officer, just take me to the station. I’ll gladly-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? I think it’s best we stay comfortable and just talk here. Woman to woman.” Charlotte slouched and kicked the chair across from her, opting her to sit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kathy took a breath and complied, keeping her mental timer in check. “You claim I killed those men?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, just a simple hunch I had, wanted to check for myself while your husband is being detained.” Charlotte explained. “You got time, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Seven minutes.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, please. Erm, just, can’t see how. Could a small woman like me take down two large men?” She chuckled, finding the idea funny to just say it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said that too.” She murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your partner? The tall, dark, and silently handsome?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s no partner, just supervising my job.” Charlotte shuffled her chair closer and leaned onto the table, gripping her soda in her hand. “You mentioned you were a nurse, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, so I have crazy hours being called at any moment. Which means I must always be free.” Kathy explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Six minutes.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte nodded, “But, that would give you access to… say any drug?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you say I could get any drug? Because I work at a hospital? That’s stereotyping.” Kathy accused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sleeping pills.” Kathy blinked at her. “You used the sleeping pills to knock out the men then you killed them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wife just laughed, folding her arms and smiling mad. “So, you’re assuming all this because of what I said beforehand? You’ve been watching way too many cop shows, Sweetie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Five minutes.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, I haven’t been binging Columbo like I used to.” She mused. “Did you think they wouldn’t find the drug in the system of the victims?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kathy’s confidence started to fade, which Charlotte noticed. “Weren't they intoxicated?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said they were intoxicated, how do you know they were?” Kathy was visibly shaken. “But, now that you mention it, how else could you have got ‘em to ingest the drugs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Four minutes.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The bar wife sighed, a sardonic smirk playing on her lips. “Y’know what, fine, I’ll admit it!” She threw her arms up, getting to her feet. “This bar is my husband’s lively hood, it was his father’s and he passed it down to him. He got it about ten years into our marriage after the old man kicked the bucket. Suddenly his whole life was rolled around this damn place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte leaned back, listening like being at a lecture. “What better way to fix it than insurance fraud?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I had to have Mark out of the way.” She threw in. "You wouldn't be too surprised how many men try to drug women, that's how I got them. Not at my work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t framing murder a bit far?” Charlotte asked, tucking her hands into her jean pockets. “You could’ve just divorced.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and that costs money I don’t have!” Kathy barked, slowly stepping back toward the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Three minutes. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“So frame two homicides on him, get him arrested, make the money off of insurance by exploiting the bar and collect?” Kathy nodded, each step back she took, Charlotte stayed by the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the plan.” She confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte hummed, rubbing her chin. She kept tapping as she moved around the table and toward the bar. “That’s pretty elaborate, I must admit. Haven’t seen anything that mind spinning since that painting theft from that one Columbo episode. Classic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kathy eyed her up, pausing in her steps as she stood a foot or so from the bar, just a few steps from the door. “You really do watch too many cop shows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, not really- Oh, they arrived!” Charlotte announced, looking toward the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Two minutes.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kathy felt her heart skip as she turned, but found it the empty street outside just as it had been since the police left. A tug was given to her wrist, she spun back around finding herself handcuffed to the bar pole by Charlotte. The cop sat at the bar, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you do, though.” She added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kathy gripped her arm, shaking and tugging causing red marks to grow from her desperation. “What have you done!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>One minute.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte said nothing, she placed her phone down on the counter. “Let me go, NOW!" Kathy demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why should I do that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because this whole place is going to explode!!" She screamed, screeched whimpered escaping her as she shook she cuffs. "I don't want to die!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte shrugged, “No one does.” she calmly replied. "Like those men you killed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you don’t want to die, right!? Let me go and we can get far enough to survive the blast!” Kathy violently shook the handcuffs her wrist was in, bound to the bar pole. “You’re insane!!” Gripping the pole and shutting her eyes tightly, she awaited for the explosion.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>5</b>
</p><p>
  <b>4</b>
</p><p>
  <b>3</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2</b>
</p><p>
  <b>1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'Ain't nothing gonna break my stride</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nobody gonna slow me down</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh no</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I got to keep on moving'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>She cracked her eyes open, expecting her body to be blasted to kingdom come. She heard what sounded like a muffled song, a phone ringtone playing throughout the bar. Kathy slowly turned, seeing Charlotte grin at the woman, lights now on and no gas explosion, no debris blasting into pieces, no fire or loud boom of destruction. Just a shit eating grin and a one hit wonder ringtone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte flicked her phone open answering it with her eyes glued to Kathy. "Hello? Oh, Loki! Called to apologize?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirens were heard in the distance, be it for the bar or another matter was unknown. All Kathy knew was she was starting to panic. And panic made people think irrationally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, Kathy's here; got her confession on tape and her detained. Just need to get into the security room and gather the footage.” Charlotte continued her conversation, leaving Kathy to her own devices.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How did you get footage? The cameras are down.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Loki pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte plugged a USB into the computer to download the video file. She pressed the phone into her shoulder, typing at the keyboard. “All she did was cut the wires, I rewired them as if I was hot wiring a car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know how to do that?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He asked, astounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte grinned to herself, watching the video start downloading. “An uncle showed me when I was eight, I never hot wired or stole a car, of course.” She readjusted the phone and leaned her palm flat on the desk. “You got police coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could get an answer, glass shattered over her head making her crumble to the ground like a sack of bricks. Her phone fell from her fingers, hitting the floor to lay next to her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Charlotte? What was that sound? Charlotte? Hello?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kathy stomped down on the phone, crushing the screen and ending the call as she fizzled out the damn device. She ripped the flash drive out of the computer once the alert ‘Complete!’ popped up into the screen. She went through to wipe the footage and left Charlotte in the office, locking the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still had to handle the bar, now with her initial plan out the window. She eyed up the bottles of liquor, and grinned like a wild cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte eventually felt consciousness return to her, her head spun as she rolled onto her back, wincing at the ache. She slowly sat up, pushing her hair out of her face and feeling the back of her head, a cut was found and warm blood smeared her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freaking crazy bitch.” Charlotte gripped the desk and hauled herself up, seeing the flash drive was gone. “Damnit!”She cursed, slamming her fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She winced as she got to her knees, going through to see if she could get a backup. Sadly, she couldn’t but went through the footage to find something better. Her eyes scanned the room, though it spun a bit from her headache, she fished through the drawers but found nothing. Desperate, Charlotte downloaded the file and opened up an email. She typed her email address, attached the file and sent it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Charlotte got to her feet, lumbering around the desk, she sniffed the air smelling something weird. Smoke? Something was burning. Her eyes focused on the door, once clear enough she had noticed smoke seeping under the door. Kathy started a fire with her in it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her adrenaline kick in, running to the door to check the heat, it felt like it was right outside the door. Sadly, there were no windows in the office, not even an air vent to try an old stereotype escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her only escape was through the fire, if she even survived. Charlotte noticed the broken glass, she sniffed herself to make sure it wasn’t alcohol, but felt it was sticky and smelled differently. She must have used her coke bottle to smash her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte took a step back, kicking the door a good number of times not even wanting to touch the door knob. She knew by the second kick it was locked or barricaded. The smoke was starting to fill the room, she brought her shirt up over her mouth and nose, continuing to kick the door in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't feel like it was budging, and her leg was growing sore, she tried shouldering the door but that hurt worse. Her head started to spin again, she stumbled from the door, dropping her shirt and coughing as the smoke got worse. She was finding it hard to see, the room was cloudy and stuffy, her air felt thin as she got lower to get proper oxygen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes searched the floor, to find her phone and contact Loki, but found it smashed. She was truly trapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte fell to the floor, coughing heavily trying to get clear air into her stinging lungs and sore throat. “So-” She coughed, crawling toward the desk and leaning against it. “This is how I die.” Charlotte figured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stretched her legs out, her eyelids grew heavy as her sight became blurry. “How.. Emba...res..ing…” Charlotte let her body heave a few more coughs before slumping to the side with a thud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could start seeing the light of flames under the door, the fire was moving toward her and soon would envelope the door, the room, and her. Her eyes closed, accepting this face, as she felt her lungs burn and beg for oxygen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her slumber was shortened, when she heard thuds, crashes, and yells of her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charlotte! Charlotte, where are you!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to respond, she felt her brain want to push one more effort in living. She reached out, inching herself closer to her smashed phone and got a grip of it. It slipped from her fingers, as she heard her name screaming above the fire. Once she got her fingers wrapped around it, she swung her arm back and threw it at the door letting it make a distinct thunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds of silence, but nothing was heard. A sigh was released from her lips as she let her eyes close, unable to try anything else anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, the door heaved a pound, then another, and suddenly it flew open off its hinges. The air grew clear and a figure knelt by her body. Fingers pressed against her neck for a few moments before rolling her onto her back. Hands were pressed against her forehead and chest, green glow enveloping her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second later she gasped out loudly, her eyes shooting open as her chest rose to inhale as much fresh air as it could muster. Smoke lingered, making her cough with an aid of a hand on her back to sit up. Her weight was shifted against her savior, arms tucked under her legs and wrapped around her shoulders as she was lifted off the ground. Her head found a shoulder, the air grew clearer despite she swore to see smoke all around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you.” Came a voice, a deep accent mixed in with comfort of a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her red rimmed eyes looked up, the blurry face of dark hair and pale skin was seen, and slowly focusing on his features to be more clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lo...ki…” She wheezed, fighting her heavy eyelids to stay awake. Her voice was strained making her cough harshly again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, easy now.” He soothed, standing with her in his arms and turning back to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What shocked Charlotte was he had no mask, no oxygen tank, or even clothing to protect him from the flames, still in his fancy outfit and coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki, wait-!” She coughed, covering her mouth to try and speak. “The fi-fire…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked down at her, then back up as he approached the flames. To her shock, the flames danced around but never touched them. The flames moved away as if being blown by wind to keep a distance, a force in protecting them. Not only that, it was like they were in a bubble, seeing the smoke move around them than past or through them. Loki walked with confidence as he strode through the blazing building, not bothered by the structure falling apart or the building ready to collapse at any moment. It felt like the air was cool enough around her to keep the heat at bay, she almost felt a chill in his arms instead of sweating from expecting overheating from the fire surrounding them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was he able to do this? It was some supernatural phenomenon that the flames barely touched them, the heat was nowhere, and the smoke was repelled. Loki hadn’t even gotten a burn, scratch, or injury when pounding through the door to get to her. His hair was untouched by any embers, his flesh never burned or red, and his clothing was perfected without a mark of soot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the flashing lights of red and blue shined on her, people yelling and throwing orders to control the fire and tend to the survivors; Loki and Charlotte. Loki brought her to an ambulance and helped her onto a gurney where she was given an oxygen mask and strapped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get her to the hospital!” Yelled an EMT, wheeling her into the back of the vehicle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire time she was strapped, tended to, and placed in the car, her eyes never left Loki. Something she suddenly remembered, she reached up, tearing the mask off her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki!” She wheezed, “Loki, wait!” Charlotte coughed as he approached the car when the EMT scolded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put it back on.” He ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte pushed it back down from him, focused on Loki. “Email, get my email. It’s the-” she coughed, having the mask shoved into her face again. “It has proof!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, sir.” The other EMT slammed the doors shut. With the sirens screaming in the air, it drove off to take her to the hospital to get tended to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Proof; even early on the brink of death, the case is still important to her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to the influence of Loki’s green, Slytherin green, and just green being my main color… I want my walls green.</p><p>Enjoy!! Please Review/comment, I’d seriously love feedback please!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kathy found herself breathing heavily and heart racing as she packed her suitcase. If she hurried, the police might search her place as she’s leaving and she could get onto the train to New Jersey and get out of the state.</p><p> </p><p>She never had the intention of killing a third person, let alone a cop. But the woman was desperate to cover up, even if it meant a third murder in her slot. Kathy’s plans had gone down hill, the television in her bedroom showed the news channel of the fire. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “This establishment has already been reported of having two homicides inside, with the owner, Mark Winston,” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A photo of her husband popped up.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Taken into questioning before the fire erupted. We were told that a Philadelphia Police Officer, Charlotte Lane,” </em> </p><p> </p><p> Then a photo of the officer was shown on the screen next.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “was in the fire, locked inside of the security room. She is currently in critical condition at the Thomas Jefferson University Hospital, no word has come if she’s awakened. It is currently under investigation.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Damnit! They’ll want to question me next!” Kathy hissed, shutting her suitcase and zipping it up.</p><p> </p><p>“How right you are.” Kathy’s breath hitched as she spun around to find that dark haired man standing in the doorway of her bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“H-How did you get in!?” She screeched, moving to get around the bed, putting the furniture between them.</p><p> </p><p>Loki looked offended by her question. “That little device you call a security alarm? Child’s play.” He grinned, pushing off the doorway and stepping in. He held a calm and collected air about him, arms folded behind him as he looked to the tv.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I was just there.” He commented, the screen was showing the now burned down lot. Loki turned back to her. “Funny how things turn out; You murdered two innocent men, tried to kill a loyal and hardworking officer of the law, and now you think you can get off scot free?”</p><p> </p><p>Kathy scoffed, her back pressed against the dresser behind her. “There’s no proof I was there. Any evidence has been burned away, so you can’t arrest me. Unless you got a SWAT team behind you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, just you and me, alone.” He assured, narrowing his eyes. “I know you have it.” He narrowed his eyes. “That footage will not only prove Mark Winston’s innocence, but put you where you belong for two homicides and the attempted murder on Officer Lane.”</p><p> </p><p>Kathy felt a sweat start, her heart racing in her throat. Her head lowered for a moment, her hands reaching to slowly pull open the drawer behind her. Her hand felt inside feeling under the clothing.</p><p> </p><p>Loki shrugged, “Then again, we managed to get remaining video footage of you setting the bar on fire and escaping. Thanks to Charlotte’s quick wit.” he added.</p><p> </p><p>“So why come here alone?” She questioned, feeling the metal grip she had been searching for. “Why not bring back up? Think you can handle me alone?”</p><p> </p><p>Loki snorted, “I don’t see how you could inject any drug into me like the last victims, nor set me ablaze.” he challenged. “Though I’d like to see you try and put a scratch on me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” She seethed, “How about a bullet in your head?” Kathy raised the gun she got from the dresser, and fired rapid shots at him.</p><p> </p><p>The gunshots were loud, resonating in the room, the contact of the bullets against Loki was like hitting a steel wall. They were deflected and sparks flew off as if he was bullet resistant. He made no move standing there, though he flinched a tad like a bug hit his face. Still, no blood was shed when she fired her final bullet.</p><p> </p><p>The weapon trembled in her hands, the clicking of the trigger as she wished there were more bullets. Loki sighed, kicking the bullets on the floor as he rounded the bed toward her. Kathy shook, pressing her back tightly against the dresser forcing the drawer closed. Within reach, she raised the gun in an attempt to strike him, but Loki simply grabbed her wrist, applying pressure forcing her to drop the gun.</p><p> </p><p>“You are a waste of flesh upon this planet. You think highly of yourself to kill a god as though I were some feeble mortal such as yourself?” He hissed, lowering his face to hers as she stared wide eyed in fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, please don’t kill me!” She begged, squirming at his grip and trying to shrink herself against the dresser.</p><p> </p><p>Loki let her arm go, “I would not waste my blade on you. Death is too easy for you, you deserved to be punished by the laws of this realm.” he snarled.</p><p> </p><p>Kathy rubbed her wrist, shoulders tight and hunched as she was cornered like a cat by this towering man, claiming to be a god. His words shook her for him to be a crazy man, fearful he might just kill her despite his turn of phrase. Loki huffed and turned, seeming to be leaving the room, pausing at the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a simple task to perform; turn yourself to the police, admit your crimes, and bring the footage you’ve stolen to warrant your guilt.” he glanced over his shoulder, “If you do not, I will find you and hunt you down once more.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Loki left Kathy alone, allowing her to collapse to the floor succumbing to what she had just experienced. Whether his threat worked or not, he would still make sure Charlotte’s actions and risk of death were not in vain.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Loki Odinsen walked the halls of the hospital, the scent of the disinfectant was very pungent and he nearly tasted it. He had gotten word that Charlotte was in stable condition, resting after having stitches from the head injury inflicted. Once he happened upon her room, he entered silently, finding her indeed asleep, head wrapped and turned to the side to let the wound have less pressure. An oxygen mask was gently strapped over her nose and mouth to help her breathe, having suffered from the fumes she had inhaled.</p><p> </p><p>Loki took a metal chair and scrapped it loudly to the side and sat down. He leaned back and crossed his legs, heaving a tired sigh. He could’ve gone back to the hotel, get that rest he needed for being up all night, and morning. Rarely did he feel exhausted when he hadn’t even been doing usual sparring or practicing his skills with Thor.</p><p> </p><p>Thor must be bored, he thought. Melting materials, making weapons for battles, sweating on that hot planet with those Dwarves with nothing else to do. Thor was a fighter, he’d grow restless eventually. Loki thought on his mother’s words, smirking as he imagined his brother on Midgard once more.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a smile I was worried I wouldn’t see.” Loki’s head shot up, surprised to find his mother standing at the end of the bed. Though an illusion casted, it felt as if she herself was physically in this room.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother, this is a surprise.” He muttered, standing to greet her. Once again, forgetting she was an illusion he couldn’t hug.</p><p> </p><p>His mother’s smile stretched when she glanced at her son, her eyes sparkled at his sight. “My dear Loki, you’ve been quite busy. I’m glad you’ve taken to this realm well.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki huffed, a soft smile playing on his own lips. “This realm is more than what I expected mother,” He walked around and moved toward the window.</p><p> </p><p>The sun was high and it was about past noon, he had been up all night and was tempted for a nap on the couch in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>“This place is as peaceful as Vanaheim and as prosperous as Asgard,” As he spoke, Loki saw the look of his mother. That look she gave whenever he mastered a new spell, won in a spar match, or perfectly recounted stories his father told him.</p><p> </p><p>His smile fell, eyes focusing on the city outside. “Yet, it doesn’t yield to the dangers these mortals live in every day of their short lives. As though they were strolling through Muspelheim without sensing the death around them.”</p><p> </p><p>“It ails you, my son?” She asked, taking a step toward him. “To see humans die each day?”</p><p> </p><p>Would he be considered weak for saying yes, Loki wouldn’t say it was his top concern. It puzzled him more than anything. Living in the peaceful safe home as Asgard, little trouble was rarely found in his realm. With his father ruling, it was safe to wander the planet of Asgard without a second thought of who was around the next corner or lurking in the dead of night.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, he was taught to fight, to defend himself, to plan battles and learn to kill. These humans, how many knew how to defend themselves?</p><p> </p><p>“More along the lines of, mystifies me.” He answered. “Some commit the worst of crimes for the most irrelevant of reasons. Yet others-”</p><p> </p><p>“Others wish to throw themselves in that peril world to save and protect the weak.” She finished, Loki turned seeing his mother’s eyes lay upon the resting officer, Charlotte.</p><p> </p><p>He respected the tenacity of Charlotte’s willingness to risk her life to find justice for those two and prove Mark Winston’s innocence to the murders. She was a valiant mortal, brash and headstrong, but Charlotte’s heart was in the right place. Unlike his brother who did it for the glory, the recognition and the commendation. Charlotte wanted to just bring those people to justice and give them retribution for their actions against others.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte was a noble mortal.</p><p> </p><p>“She’d be perfect.” Frigga’s words shook him from his thoughts.</p><p><br/><br/>“Pardon, mother?”</p><p> </p><p>Her smile graced back wider, she walked up along the bed, her hand hovering over Charlotte as Loki watched with interest. Sometimes, Loki wished he knew all the magic his mother possessed. Sure, Loki had duplication, illusions, concealment, shapeshifting, and many others. Some things she kept to herself, and always good reason, or that he couldn’t grasp it as well. One of them was healing factors.</p><p> </p><p>The healers at home had many methods of dealing with injuries warriors of Asgard would be inflicted with. Many of which he knew well, thanks to how rough Thor was in the training field. But he couldn’t grasp those spells, as easily as he could with illusions or telekinesis.</p><p> </p><p>He noticed a gold glow shining from her hands, even from afar she cast her spells to here. Much like his spells could be seen to phase in green, her’s was a gold glow that rivaled the sun. Once her hand hovered over Charlotte’s chest, her fingers gently fluttered. Charlotte took in a deep breath, her chest rising and heaving an even clear sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“She will breathe easy now.” Frigga told, resting her hand to the side and looked over to her son. “She will awaken, and you, my son.” He looked to her, sensing her time to leave was impending. “Keep her by your side, she is sufficient for you to learn this realm, its cultures, its people; all of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki wanted to talk to his mother more, remembering his wish to return home just hours ago. But hearing her words, her encouragement made him nod at her. “I shall, mother.”</p><p> </p><p>Just as Charlotte seemed to be stirring, Frigga faded away in a glow of gold and then alone he was with the patient.<br/><br/>The ache started to set in once her consciousness returned, everything sounded disoriented like echoing down a long tunnel. For a short moment, she felt disconnected from her mind until she took in a sharp breath of air through her nostrils. Her lungs suddenly felt tight, she coughed back out air, wincing when the burning sensation in her chest and throat arose.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy, easy.” She heard soothingly, her eyes cracked open seeing blurry whites and blues, then small black by her side.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands reached up, ignoring the sting in her wrist from the IV needle and device clamped on her finger to check her heart rate. This mask was bothering her, feeling the air supply her wanting freedom. Loki felt he should call a doctor, but knowing how long they took, he reached over helping her take it off to assure she didn't worsen her head injury.</p><p> </p><p>Her breathing, just as his mother said, was much better. When he entered the room, she was wheezing to breathe, unable to expand her lungs to full capacity. Now she was taking bigger breaths and her airway sounded much clearer.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn thing,” She muttered, her voice horse though not unexpected. “Help me sit up.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki adjusted the pillows, as she pulled herself up. She searched for the remote that adjusted her bed and once found, held down the button to raise it up. Better positioned, she laid back and sighed, feeling less ache for her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks…” She sighed, her eyes clearer now to see him. “Oh, Loki. I thought you were the doctor, my bad.” Charlotte chuckled, earning Loki to respond with a smile and moving around the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall I inform them you’re awake?” He asked, hesitating to be at the door or his chair.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte shook her head, “Please, don’t. They’ll prod me and make me do tests. Don’t want that stress yet.” she told him.</p><p> </p><p>Loki nodded and retook his seat in the chair. “How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dizzy and achy, but alright for now.” She answered. “Not as bad as I expected, nearly dying in a fire and all.”</p><p> </p><p>The Asgardian was curious, he leaned forward onto his knees, allowing his hands to meet and clasp together. “Do you remember it all?” </p><p> </p><p>She frowned at him, “Remember nearly dying? It’s something you don’t forget.” Charlotte chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Even when speaking of death, she had a way of brushing it off. “No, no. I mean, how you got out.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte’s brows lower, soon creasing as she looked down at her sheets. “I may sound crazy, but I swear I saw you come and save me.” She recounted the memory. “It was so bizarre, like- It was something out of a Sci-fi; You were walking right through the flames without them touching you. No protection, no mask, and once you picked me up, it was like the smoke was clear and the heat was gone.”</p><p> </p><p>So she had remembered that all, Loki was tempted to use his mental manipulation to convince her what she was was just an hallucination. Sure he had used a small bit of his tricks and power around her, but he didn't know if he really wanted her to know about his true power. He had already told his identity, but not that he was from another realm or a benevolent god in actuality. </p><p> </p><p>“That couldn’t have been though,” She laughed, shaking her head. “Yeah, that’s just too crazy. I must have imagined it or the lack of oxygen was playing mind games on me.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki looked up, seeing her dismissing it all on her own. “You believe so?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no way you could’ve walked through that fire with no protective gear, and got me out without a single burn on you.” Charlotte waved her hand. “Lack of oxygen can make someone hallucinate the damndest things.”</p><p> </p><p>The urge to show her his power rose in his chest, wanting to have her amazed in what he can do. But he abided and sat back in his seat, letting her believe it was all a mind game.  Besides, he thought, Charlotte might not react very well if she knew the truth of the matter. What if she was terrified of his powers? What if her reaction was as negative to his magic as his father had been a few times before?</p><p> </p><p>Loki couldn’t handle that, the way she smiled and laughed around him, possibly enjoying his company and liking him around her. Even his mother encouraged to keep her close, Loki had little, if not, any friends. He had Thor, but he was just casting a shadow over him everywhere he looked. Sif and the Warriors Three were more of Thor’s friends than his. He’s noticed the looks they’d sent and the gossip they’d whisper. He wasn’t just a prince of Asgard, he was the lonely second prince of Asgard.</p><p> </p><p>But here, here he could be Loki. Himself, his own reputation not soiled by his brother.<br/><br/>“Hey, Loki?” He jumped from his thoughts, looking up not realizing he had been glaring at the floor. “You alright? You look like something’s bothering you.”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, adjusting his seat to be more relaxed and comfortable. “Nothing at all, just thinking of the case.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte’s smile fell, she scrambled at her sheets making Loki jump to his feet. “What? What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“That case! The case, Loki! Kathy’s going to get away!” She tried to untangle her legs, but groaned when her head started to spin.</p><p> </p><p>Loki looked around, finding a ‘nurse’ button above the bed and pressed it. “Charlotte, I need you to calm down. Listen, listen.” He pressed his hands to her shoulder, keeping her from leaving the bed as the cords to the IV and heart monitor were being tugged.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s got the footage, Loki! We need that footage!” She argued, wincing but trying to ignore her headache.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s in custody, everything has been taken care of.”</p><p> </p><p>That finally stopped her, pausing her legs to kick off the blankets. “Wait- She, she is?”</p><p> </p><p>Loki nodded, “Yes, she’s currently under arrest confessing to her crimes.” he told.</p><p> </p><p>A minute later a nurse arrived, rushing over seeing the straining cords and the patient trying to escape the bed. She got her back up into the bed, adjusting the blankets and checking if her IV was badly positioned. The heart monitor was removed as she was awake and asked how she was doing.</p><p> </p><p>Loki sat waiting as she went through a check up, even checking her breathing. Charlotte was given a small tube with a little ball and told to blow into it as hard as she could. The ball floated from the pressure of her blowing air into it. Deeming it alright, she got her stop and offered her food if hungry. Charlotte said she had no appetite, but Loki distinctly heard growling from her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Once the nurse left, Charlotte sighed and leaned back rubbing the bridge of her nose. “I hate hospital food.” She groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it that distasteful?” He asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah!” She chuckled, opening her eyes to look at him. “Imagine getting a perfect cheese steak and they put it through a blender, then freeze it and put through another blender. That’s what they give patients.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki couldn’t help but huff out a snicker, “What would you prefer? You’re cheese steak?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly? Just some ice cream, my throat is sore from the smoke inhalation.” Charlotte told.</p><p> </p><p>“What flavor?”</p><p> </p><p>“Chocolate, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>With a sly smirk, he held his hand out and waved his other hand as a small container of chocolate ice cream appeared. Charlotte’s eyes went wide as did her lips at the sight of him able to just pull things out of thin air. Loki smiled back, seeing her positive reaction and handed it to her. She hesitated, but feeling the cold solid object assured her it was real as she gently took the tub, her stomach growling louder. He handed her a spoon, no doubt conjured, and she dug right into it.</p><p> </p><p>“I usually brush off magic and illusions, but you really prove me wrong, Loki.” She praised, humming as she got a good taste of the delicious ice cream and soothing coolness down her throat. “Childhood dream of being a magician or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Little tricks my mother taught me.” He told her. “Useful for day to day occurrences.”</p><p> </p><p>“Such as lock picking and free food?” She teased, digging more into her ice cream. </p><p> </p><p>Though light hearted, he thought back to how he had been undermining her and their fight before the fire. “Charlotte,” She looked up. “I deeply apologize for my behavior, you were right about Kathy being the culprit. She drugged the victims and killed them while they were unconscious.”</p><p> </p><p>Her brows went up, “They were drugged? I was honestly bullshitting her to get a confession.” she muttered, amused by herself. “And I’m sorry too, for calling you a douchebag. You’re far from it.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed at that. “Glad to know.” Loki got to his feet, fixing his dress shirt. “The sergeant has allowed you time off to recover, and I shall allow you to rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, um, I hate to ask. But, can you talk to my landlord for me?” Loki gave her a questioning look. “I don’t know how long I’ll be here, and I haven’t been home to check on my dog since the case started. Mind dropping by?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your landlord wouldn’t check for you?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Mitsy isn’t fond of him, growls each time. If she growls at you, ask him to contact my dog walker. She’d be fine.” Charlotte told him, she reached for a pen and paper on the bedside, writing down her address. She tore off the paper and held it out, Loki took it and read it over.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll head over now to check on her.” Loki strode to the door, taking the cold handle.</p><p> </p><p>“Loki?” He turned back at her, graced by a smile on her lips. “Thanks for saving me, I owe you.”</p><p> </p><p>The mischievous God had been told many things in his life, many praises from his mother or taunts by the palace staff and brother. But never had he ever been thanked for doing something before. She had thanked him with food, but this felt more genuine and knew this was a thanks from the bottom of her heart. It brought warmth to his chest, a tingling up his arms and even the hair on his neck to stand. Is this what it felt like when his brother was praised and cheered for his efforts? For his birthright? For anything?</p><p> </p><p>“You-You’re welcome. Rest easy, now.” He smiled back and left the room, taking a breath once the door shut behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Had his mother seen the interaction, possibly Heimdall informing her of every move he made and action he took. But, his mother approved and even motivated him to work with Charlotte. How she could teach him of this realm, the many cultures, language, and history. He had been to this realm once before, though it was a long time ago and in a different land of the planet. </p><p> </p><p>With a spring in his step, Loki marched out of the hospital looking forward to his remaining three hundred and sixty-two days on this planet.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Charlotte rested in the hospital for another day before being released. She had been informed by Jack that her dog was doing fine via hospital phone call, and would be excited to have her back. He had mentioned a surprise waiting for her at the flat, no doubt a welcome home or recovery party. Charlotte was prescribed pain meds until her stitches could come out, her check up date next month. If she did the math right, it was December 7th. If out for a week, she would return to work on the 14th. </p><p> </p><p>Charlotte sighed to herself as she walked the halls to the front desk, she should be busy enough to avoid Christmas with her mother and sister. Especially with that engagement thrown at her face over the phone-</p><p> </p><p>Phone!<br/><br/>Charlotte needed a new phone. Kathy smashed hers and a new one was needed ASAP.</p><p> </p><p>She made it to the front desk, told that she would need a ride home with the drugs in her system. She didn't have a car officially, so she was going to offer walking back home instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Your carriage is ready, my lady.” She let out a grin when Jack appeared on her right. “I got a call from the hospital that you’re free as a bird.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not completely free, I still need to take it easy with the stitches.” She told, pointing at the back of her head.</p><p> </p><p>He winced, curling his fingers. “How long?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Next week I came in to see if they’re ready to be removed. If so, back to work for me.” Charlotte explained as they left the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>The ride he had procured was an Uber ride, something that had started a new taxi service of that year. Charlotte was apprehensive with them, let alone official taxis. But, she was still tired and rather have a ride than walk at this point.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so excited for your surprise!” He recalled, a hint of excitement in his tone.</p><p> </p><p>She climbed into the back of the Prius and slid in for Jack to sit beside her. Jack gave the address to the driver, who typed it into his gps and joined the flow of traffic. It was Monday, so a work day, everyone was rushing around for lunch.</p><p> </p><p>“Jack, whatever this surprise is, I rather just take my pills and sleep for a week.” She told him.</p><p> </p><p>Jack shook his head, “Can’t allow that just yet. Besides, you’ll have no choice.” He told her.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte rolled her eyes and looked out the window, watching the city and people slowly pass by in traffic. The ride was soothing, not dead silent like in the hospital. But loud, noisy, busy, and full of people yelling, honking, and laughing. It soothed her to hear the city, something that the hospital staff claimed was stressful so her window had been closed and forced to watch daytime television on their cruddy tvs.</p><p> </p><p>The apartment coming into sight was warming to the heart, she barely slept in that hospital until the drugs knocked her out. She felt exhausted, Charlotte wanted to get through Jack’s surprise and snuggle with Mitsy in bed for a nap.</p><p> </p><p>According to Uber, Jack’s account was charged which was astounding with no more bills having to carry around. They thanked the driver, Jack saying he had to give a rating later, and the two walked to her apartment door.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, allow me.” Jack took her key and unlocked it, then turned to block her. “Close your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>She eyed him at that, “You didn't refurnish the place or paint it a different color, right? Charlotte asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No it’s just-” He sighed, looking deflated. “Because of those damn windows it’s not really dark inside so… Just close your eyes, please?”</p><p> </p><p>With his puppy look, she couldn’t help but comply and let her eyelids close. The door creaked open and he led her inside gently by the arm. Her feet shuffled in fear of tripping over something, then the door closed behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, open!”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes lids flew open, even with the windows the lights were on. She saw something out of the ordinary, the walls still the same, furniture still the same- Except with a certain dark haired man on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Surprise!” Jack exclaimed, tossing a handful of confetti into the air. No doubt had been sitting in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte stared at the bits of plastic on the floor, then to Jack who grinned like a child at a party. “You do know that’s poisonous to dogs, right?”</p><p> </p><p>His smile fell. “Ohhh. Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really.”</p><p> </p><p>“...I’ll get the dustpan.” Jack rushed over to the closet by the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome home, Charlotte.” Loki greeted, stepping over to her. He was dressed in more relaxing clothing, khaki trousers with a dark green sweater. “How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly?” He nodded. “Exhausted; I rather just snuggle with Mitsy and take a nap.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s on her walk.” Loki told her.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Charlotte forgot to tell the dog walker she’d be off for a week and could walk Mitsy herself. She’ll inform her one she returns.</p><p> </p><p>“Quiet a surprise for me when I met her.” He told, shoving his hands into his pockets.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte winced, “She wasn’t too vicious to you, was she?” she asked. Charlotte remembered Loki had gone to her place to access her email for the footage she managed to get for the case. But had forgotten about Mitsy and her aggravation toward men.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Barked Jack, who returned with the small broom and dust pan. He knelt down and brushed up the plastic garbage he tossed carelessly.</p><p> </p><p>“I warned him that the dog could get a bit growly. This guy” He points at Loki “goes in and that dog <em> literally </em> rolls into her belly and demands rubs and playtime with the dude. The audacity!”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte let out a laugh, covering her mouth. “She did not!”</p><p> </p><p>“Afraid so,” Loki confirmed, an amused smile on his face. “She is very well behaved.” He praised her.</p><p> </p><p>Jack got the confetti up and stood, a scowl on his features. “Then why does she hate <em> me </em>? It’s thanks to me she’s got a nice home here!”</p><p> </p><p>“So men aren't the problem.” Charlotte laughed some more, patting her landlord’s shoulder. “Must be some other reason, she’ll warm up eventually.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve had that dog since you moved in, she’ll never like me. Which sucks, ‘cause I really <em> do </em>like animals.” He whined. Jack wandered to the kitchen and dumped the confetti into the trash can.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte shook her head, rubbing her temple. “Well, what is the surprise, Jack?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Loki half turned to the coffee table, picking up a rectangular box and handing it to her. “Here.”</p><p> </p><p>She raised a brow, but opened the box nonetheless. Her jaw had dropped when her eyes laid upon a brand new Iphone 3SG was found inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you insane!? This must have cost a fortune, it’s like $600!” She exclaimed, holding the box out in fear or touching it or breaking it.</p><p> </p><p>“I have the same.” Loki fished his out of his left pocket, smiling proudly of his own device “Practical little gadget, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>She ignored Loki’s phrasing and approached Jack who was at the closet. “Jack, why would you get such an expensive gift? You’re struggling with bills as it is, aren’t you?” She held the box out to him.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at it and just laughed, “No, no!” He pushed the box toward her. “That’s not my surprise. That was sent in from your job, to replace your phone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” She looked down at the phone then to Jack .”What the hell is this surprise you keep going on about then?”</p><p> </p><p>Jack snapped his finger and pointed behind her. She turned, only seeing Loki who stood by the couch, his grin wide like a Cheshire cat. But her eyes darted around his figure then turned back to Jack with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes you can be dense.” He took her back the shoulders, spun her and pushed her towards the couch to stand in front of Loki. Then he moved around the coffee table, playing a second hand onto Loki’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Charlotte, meet your roommate, Loki!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ve read in a lot of fics that Loki can use healing spells. While in the MCU we don’t see this, I feel he’d have a hard time grasping those spells since he relied on tricks and fighting advantages to his brother. But I can see Frigga has the healing side, raised by witches. We’re unsure of how much magic she had compared to Loki. Thought it’d be more interesting than a Loki that can heal the OCs every injury, more intense!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for such a short chapter! I’m eventually going to take this into a different direction, after being inspired from reading a few Norse Mythology articles. You’ll see soon, it’ll get exciting I assure!!</p><p>Enjoy the chapter and leave a comment/review!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few seconds of silence, Jack waved his arms at Loki like Vanna White presenting a prize. Loki’s hands extended out with a proud, “Ta-da!” at her with an award winning grin.</p><p> </p><p>If Charlotte had a glass in her hand, no doubt it would have smashed from slipping out of her fingers in shock. Instead, she nearly let the new Iphone slip out but caught it last minute and clutched it to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, back up the hype train, Jack.” She walked over, carefully putting her phone onto the coffee table to assure it’s safety. “Loki is going to be a roommate of mine?”</p><p> </p><p>Jack grinned, nodding. “Yes! Isn’t that awesome?” He nudged Loki’s shoulder who attempted to ignore the incisive touching. “You got that extra room down here doing nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a spare room when my sister drops by.” She argued, though carelessly.</p><p> </p><p>Jack snapped a finger at her, “And I know how much you hate that. So, here’s a solution!” he motioned to the foreign man once more. “With the room taken, she has no choice but to stay somewhere else, or-”</p><p> </p><p>“You needed the extra money didn't you?” She questioned, folding her arms and sticking her hip out.</p><p> </p><p>Jack bit his lower lip, then sighed and slouched his shoulders. “Yeah, I do. I really do.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki walked to the kitchen allowing Jack to step closer to Charlotte. “I thought renting that room out would work. I mean; He’ll have his own room, bathroom, he’s in need of a place to stay and offered to pay handsomely!”</p><p> </p><p>She raised a brow. “How handsomely?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, more than what your rent is, I assure. He could cover both his and yours alone.” He told.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte’s eyes shot to Loki as he peered at the calendar on the fridge. Loki didn't seem like a questionable guy, after all he saved her life and closed the case. He had this snobbish air about him, but who wasn’t snobbish outside the country with an accent like his? He looked like he belonged in a penthouse living next door to Tony Stark.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you approach him on the idea?” Charlotte asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, surprisingly, <em> he </em>did.” Jack told, stealing a glance over his shoulder. “He saw the place when he had to get that email for your case. When he came by to check on Mitsy, he asked if the second room was up for rent.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you said yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte pinched the bridge of her nose, this was a real doozy of a hitter for her. “I know I really dropped this on you, especially during your recovery. Maybe your week off could be a test run. He said he came here light, so no other furniture will be brought in.”</p><p> </p><p>Jack continued to list off good reasons for Loki to move in. Charlotte watched the man in question, he kept peering at things around the apartment. Checking the fridge, cabinet, even taking a peek into the oven as if expecting something. He moved out and wandered toward the book shelf, magnetized to pilfer through her collection. Loki pulled out one book, peeking into it, Charlotte found he had chosen one of her Sherlock novels.</p><p> </p><p>“And finally, you guys could work on whatever you need to do here instead if pouncing back and forth between here and Center City.” Jack finished, heaving a few breaths of his listing.</p><p> </p><p>She turned back to him. “Don’t go too fast there, Jack. I still don’t know if I got the promotion or not.”</p><p> </p><p>Jack waved her off. “You had to have gotten it, after nearly burning to a crisp to get the culprit, confession, and evidence? You’re a shoe in!”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte smiled in gratitude for him thinking so, but Charlotte held doubt and was prepared for denial. She didn't find Loki as a roommate a bad thing, she could defend herself and if Jack found it alright… Well, he had his moments.</p><p> </p><p>“Could you do me one favor?” She asked, his brows raised to attention. “I just really want to shower this hospital… yuck, off me. Mind sticking around just in case?”</p><p> </p><p>Jack nodded, “Yeah, sure. This might prove if he’s a creep or not.” he brought up.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte just rolled her eyes, “Just keep him occupied?” She asked, turning to go upstairs.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Because of the small stitches in her head, Charlotte couldn’t really wash her hair. She did what she could with the tips and fringes hanging by her face to feel somewhat cleaner. Though the hot water on her body was soothing, she didn’t stay in as long as she would’ve liked. The inkling feeling of a new roommate still sat in her mind. Maybe living alone for eight years made her so comfortable, sharing a home for her was as foreign as her roommate himself was. She hadn’t been in anyone’s living company since she went to college after high school. She had her own apartment dorm until she graduated. She grimaced thinking back to living at home during her time at the police academy. But, once she graduated, she made the first move to move out and live in the city on her own. Charlotte almost wanted to tell him no, that she rather live alone and have her own space. But, if Jack was needing extra money, who was she to deny her landlord a better chance on that? At least it was someone she semi-know than a random stranger with potential danger behind them.<br/><br/>Charlotte finished off her shower, taking a step out and wrapping herself in a towel. She sat on the toilet seat lid to air dry while still lost in her thoughts.<br/><br/>Would she get that promotion? Knowing her boss, Johnson will scold her for putting her life too far on the line for the case to be solved. But, she couldn’t let Kathy get away with the murder. The blatant confidence and delusion that she was in the right boiled in her stomach.<br/><br/>Charlotte groaned, hanging her head for a second feeling the pain where her stitches were put in. She needed her pain meds for a headache that was ready to come in full swing for her. Not seeing the need to go out, Charlotte collected her loungewear of a dark plum sweater and gray sweatpants and black socks.<br/><br/>Unable to dry her hair the usual way, she let it messily hang over her shoulders and stick out in various directions when she left the bathroom. The change in temperature brought a chill to Charlotte.<br/><br/>“Jack, I’ve told you too many times not to touch my thermostat.” She called from the loft.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s left.” Loki called back.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte paused at the stairs, she only found said new roommate on the couch, giving a book a read. He was already half-way through, either she was in the shower longer than thought or Loki was a fast reader. Charlotte also spotted Mitsy on the couch curled up beside Loki. It was strange to see her be so friendly with someone other than her, the walker, or her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“When did he leave?” She asked, walking down the steps.</p><p> </p><p>Loki glanced behind him, “Right about when you left for your shower. He looked at his phone and said he had to take leave for a sale.” he explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.” She approached the couch, leaning her elbows against the back.</p><p> </p><p>Loki went back to the book, delicately turning the page. She peered over his shoulder seeing he wasn’t reading the Sherlock book he held before, but was now reading a book she had on Ted Bundy. Charlotte read a few lines, seeing he was at a part that made her chuckle. He paused and turned to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Something amusing?” He asked innocently.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, “I remember that part. Jumps from the second story and nearly broke his ankle.” she told.</p><p> </p><p>His brows furrowed, daring to search for the event in the book. “You lie.” She shook her head. “He survived that far and only barely broke a bone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, then booked it to the mountains.” Charlotte walked around the couch to inspect the phone and box. She plugged the charger into the power strip by the television stand then plugged her phone in. “He was a fugitive for six days, desperate for food and shelter. Then gets caught, and escapes again!”</p><p> </p><p>Loki’s eyes scanned the book to find the event, proving her words true. Charlotte walked into the kitchen checking her fridge to see little food. Her headache against, resisting the urge to reach back and rub the sore stitches.</p><p> </p><p>“He escaped in a shower through a hole in the ceiling!?” He barked, she looked over seeing an amused grin. “This man is hopeless!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Was </em> hopeless.” She corrected, walking back over. “Up for ordering in? Not much to cook with and not really up for it.” Charlotte asked, checking her phone battery.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure- But, tell me.” He put the book down in his lap. “What do you mean by, ‘was’?”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte shrugged, “I’m not spoiling it, you enjoy the book. I should shut up and you find out for yourself.” she waved at him and turned on her phone that was at 50% battery. Shame she lost her contacts, photos, videos, and other private things on that old phone.</p><p> </p><p>The book closed and set onto the coffee table. “I’ll continue another time. If you wish I could offer us dinner out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” She smiled kindly, finding the nearest pizza place’s phone number. “But, I’m feeling sluggish and a headache coming on from the stitches. I rather stay in.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki nodded, he stood and placed the book back. Charlotte felt like she was being a host to him, like he was still a guest left behind. A gust who would be living there for a year. “So, erm, want the tour of the apartment?”</p><p> </p><p>Loki shook his head, hands folded behind his back as he looked over the book shelf. “Jack had already given me one, while you were upstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! So, you like the room? Jack told me you traveled light here, so we could get any decor or bed sheets you’ll want tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>Loki thought on it, if he was to be here a year he might as well make the room more homey. The second bedroom was currently bland with tan carpet and white milk walls. No art on the walls, and cheap scratchy sheets were on the bed. His own chambers held works of art, walls covered in books, and his bed was gigantic compared to the one in that room. Servants had better sleeping conditions than that room, reminding him of the prison back on Asgard. Ceilings and flooring in a near blinding white , the only other color being the magic orange walls that would hurt or kill a prisoner if they dared to escape or touch it.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, the room had a bed, which he knew the prisons did not provide. He had his own bath quarters that held a small tub, toilet, and single sink with the mirror cabinet. Jack informed him so long as the drugs are legal they can be stored there, as Loki questioned its functionality.</p><p> </p><p>“So, tour is done, and you got the key?” Charlotte asked.</p><p> </p><p>Loki turned, “Sadly not. He said it would be made in a day or two.” he told her.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte figured with this roommate situation coming out of left field, Jack hadn’t even gotten a second key made or didn't have one prepared. He had the original and hers was a copy from it.</p><p> </p><p>“So, tour done, key on hold. I guess we should do basic rules next.” Loki tilted his head at that, she brought her phone up calling the chosen pizza place.</p><p> </p><p>He listened to her order a pizza pie with a soda. She paused, asking him what soda he likes, if any. He just shrugged, letting her choose. Charlotte asked for a Coke, then got her credit card paying for it over the phone. Once the call ended, she plugged the phone back in and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Dinner should be here in a half hour.” She informed him. “So, rules.” Charlotte pointed up at her room, then his with her other hand. “We can not enter each other’s room without permission.” Then pointed toward the kitchen, dropping her other hand. “Clean our own dishes, take our own trash out, and cook our own food.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte went on, as Loki just let her. She split the responsibilities a lot, there was hardly any teamwork. As a prince, he had most of these things done for him. Dinner was made for the family, his laundry clean and set. Loki mostly spent his days learning to fight, his spells, the responsibility of royalty and the history of the nine realms. He had studied some more than his brother had, learning cultures, people, and traditions. Yet, Midgard really stood out. </p><p> </p><p>There was hardly any history, the books in the palace only went as far as 1100 A.D., when Loki checked her calendar it was stated to be 2009. That was about nine hundred years ago. From the books he read, too much has changed on Midgard.</p><p> </p><p>“May rent is about $900, we can split it to… $450 a month between us.” Charlotte moved to the tv pointing at it. “So we don’t fight over the tv, we can have certain time slots.”</p><p> </p><p>He remembered him and his brother traveling to this planet when they were younger, teaching the people known as the Norse, their language and culture which they adopted. It’s the reason he, and many others were considered Gods to them. Thor was given the title, ‘God of Thunder’, thanks to performing his works with Mjölnir. Loki titled, ‘God of Mischief’ thanks to the various tricks he displayed. Titles that followed them even to today.</p><p> </p><p>Now thinking, his eyes glancing from the kitchen to Charlotte. Why hasn’t it clicked in to her who he was? Loki couldn’t be that common of a name, then again, he also thought back how she brushed off his little magic tricks. Loki knew he had to have a low profile, no pronouncing to be a God or a Prince of another Realm-</p><p> </p><p>“Loki!”<br/><br/></p><p>“What?”<br/><br/>He was startled by her sudden yell into his face, biting back with his own bark. He saw her own startled set back, he cleared his throat. “Apologies, I was just thinking of any rules I might have.”</p><p> </p><p>She tilted her head and crossed her arms lightly. “I’m all ears.”</p><p> </p><p>He then started racking his brain, he had been listening to her. Heard the rules of taking care of their own things, how Mitsy is her responsibility. Then he glanced at the dog sleeping soundly beside him on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Mitsy.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about her?” Charlotte questioned defensively.</p><p> </p><p>“I only wish she stays out of my room.” He told, looking back at her.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte looked at her dog and nodded. “Understood, if she goes in just say ‘out’ and she’ll leave. That’s the only one you got?”</p><p> </p><p>Loki stood, adjusting his shirt. “I’m a flexible person, it’s better rules than the ones I lived with my brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess, he invaded your room and personal space?”</p><p><br/>“Often.” He told, leaning back against the armchair and shoving his hands into his pockets. “When we were children. I would be minding my own business in my room, and I’d suddenly find myself in a headlock by the brute.”</p><p> </p><p>Judging by the choice of word and description Loki gave of his brother, he sounded like one of those douchebag jocks common in high school or colleges. “At least you didn't share rooms, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank goodness, we didn't.” He chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte lip crooked up, he assumed she didn't have that same luxury with her sister. Being a twin, her mother assumed best they stick in the same room up until after high school. With her need for privacy, her reaction to a roommate and giving rules right away.</p><p> </p><p>Loki did try to think of any rules and regulations he could go for. The thought of cooking his own meal and taking trash did catch him off guard. He would work around that in his own way.</p><p> </p><p>The pizza had arrived and the large bread cheese pie reminded Loki of the greasy sandwich Charlotte seemed obsessed with. The fizzy drink that Loki had assumed was some sparkling wine was nothing of the sort. It burned his throat and the taste was swamp like. He opted for a bottle of water he found in the fridge. The pizza, though he ate slowly, wasn’t too bad. It was another messy meal that needed many napkins as the cheese oozed and grease dripped.</p><p> </p><p>It had come to Loki’s mind that Charlotte did not have the best diet. There were many wide and plump people he’d seen in the city that would put Volstagg to shame. Though with the job Charlotte had, she must have a good exercise regime to counter the calories she consumed. He hoped, after watching her down four slices and two cups of soda. Though she was not wide like those people or Volstagg, her job must keep her diet in check.</p><p> </p><p>After eating, Charlotte took her medication from the hospital and went to lay in bed early. It had only been 7pm, Loki decided to take a walk and possibly find better food as he only had half a slice.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte stared at her new phone resting on the bed side table. She could feel Mitsy weighing on the side of the bed making herself comfortable. With a sigh she sat up, rubbing her eyes with a light groan. This was all too new, too fast for her. She enjoyed her private life for so long, and had a sinking feeling it was taken from her in an instant.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only one year, then he’s gone.” Charlotte reminded herself. She curled back up on her side, closing herself waiting to let exhaustion hit her.</p><p> </p><p>If only her brain shut up. Her thoughts ran wild about today, Loki living with her, possibly working with her, then it eventually shifted to saving her.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte wanted to push the thoughts away, but returned they did. Push off what she saw was just from lack of oxygen. She was delusional and barely remembered whatever happened after being carried out. But, Loki didn't deny that someone else had saved her, only that she imagined whatever happened around them to keep the flames at bay. He didn't have any injuries or signs that showed he had been in a fire. His hands were fine, face clear, not even a small red blemish or slight burns.</p><p> </p><p>If she had imagined it, then that’s all it was. Her imagination was wild at a moment of near death.</p><p> </p><p>If it was real, how did he do that?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remember everyone to stay safe and have a good day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The humming was growing to be aggravating as Loki just laid in bed, hearing the humming go on for about an hour at this point. He hadn’t slept very well the night before, having not been able to have a proper dinner and sleeping in this poor excuse of a bed. Loki reached to the bedside and picked up the phone he had gotten, seeing the time read 8:56 A.M. on the screen. He usually woke up early, but with the lack of sleep he wanted to just curl under the thin bed sheets and try to get some more hours in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the humming of whatever the Hel Charlotte was doing out there stopped. He sighed and closed his eyes trying to relax again into another hour or two of sleep. The silence lasted about a few minutes before the humming continued, this time it was louder- outside his door!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it!” He shot up and threw the blankets off him and stomped toward the door. Loki swung it open and stepped out to find Charlotte doing a very absurd thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte was punishing around the humming demon across the floor, but her body was moving in a particular way. Her hips shook and her feet stepped into an odd rhythm as she bobbed her head about. Loki could slightly hear her singing softly to herself, something about a video killing a star?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Either way, Loki was tired, aggravated, and now horribly hungry. “Charlotte.” He called, but she continued. “Charlotte!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Video killed the radio star.” She sung out loud, moving the machine to thud against the wall. He had heard the thudding and now understood why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki at first thought the machine was too loud, but then saw headsets on her head covering her ears making her deaf to any noise she was making. He huffed and walked over nudging the stupid things off her head. Charlotte, in response, whipped around and dropped the handle of the machine, letting it thunk to the floor. She grabbed his wrist in a death grip and for a split second her eyes were glaring daggers into his. When she realized who it was, she eased her grip and the glaring instantly died off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki! Sorry.” She adjusted the headset to around her neck and took out her phone where the headset was wired to. When she pressed the screen the music blaring stopped and she turned the cleaning machine off. “Did I wake you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brow raised, “More like disturbed me from my endless attempts to get any proper rest. So yes, you woke me..” he answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte blinked at him and cleared her throat. “Sorry, I usually clean the house once a month and decided to do so today.” She looked away and kept avoiding eye contact now, her body tempted to turn away. “I’ll be more quiet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki shook his head, combing his fingers through his messy black hair. “No use, I’m famished and need something to eat now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about getting changed </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> eating?” She suggested, turning away to pick up her vacuum and yanked the cord from the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned and put his fists on his hips. “What ever for?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Loki heard a snort, then she hunched over using the handle of the machine for balance. “You just look really weird in that outfit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gazed down at himself, he had been wearing his nightly clothing which was a dark green tunic that hung loosely off his thin frame, and black trousers of both silk and woolen materials. He was just simply in his sleepwear, he frowned at her not finding what was so funny. Dare he say,  Loki was offended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You dare slander my traditional sleepwear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That stopped her from her harsh giggle to look back at him. “Shit, I am so sorry. That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>ignorant of me, I really forget you're from a different country sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More like a different planet. Loki folded his arms, “Does the accent not remind you?” he countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte shrugged helplessly, “I mean, America is full of different accents and languages, but I just-” She raised a hand and shook her head. “No, that was really rude of me, I am truly sorry, Loki. You’re… pajamas are just different- </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span>, there’s nothing wrong with that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki refrained from correcting her words, but she didn't mean any harm by her reaction. After all, she herself was wearing dark red plaid pajama pants that looked like bulky curtains wrapped around her legs and a shirt fairly too large as it hung over her exposed shoulder. He wanted to comment on the print of her shirt that read ‘Italian Stallion’ in faded yellow lettering with a matching color outline or a horse head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about I make breakfast, as a sorry for waking you up and insulting you?” She offered, “I was thinking of making eggs and bacon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seemed fair, Loki thought. “It’ll suffice. I’ll freshen up for a bath and take part in your cooking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Loki thought back, she mostly ate out of house meals. He just assumed she held no cooking skills, but he’d see for sure if she did know how to cook. The god hoped she wouldn't poison him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bathroom claimed as his had been looked over, and it was a small one. It held a white simple toilet, white simple sink with white cabinets underneath and a mirror above it. The stand in shower was thin and tall, the knobs were silver and Loki reached in, using his hand to balance his weight onto the wall and turn the water on. Bathing in Asgard wasn’t too different, though control over the water temperature was easier than turning the knob a few times to get it right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What little Loki had brought with him into the apartment was some toiletry products he had at the hotel and took with him. He was used to the all natural bathing concoctions to wash his hair and body. The soaps the hotel provided made his skin feel gummed and sticky, while the ‘shampoo’ and ‘conditioners’ made his hair stiff and dry. Loki would have to look into better bathing products than these little bottles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, his lean body stripped of the clothing and stepped into the shower. He washed and rinsed in the thin stall of the shower, his elbows bumping into the glass or tile walls now and then. Loki prefered to take a deep cleanse but with the small room and products making his hair and skin feel worse, he did a quick wash and finished. He got out, toweled himself dry and conjured up some average Midgardian clothing; a gray sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans he’d seen in a shop. No reason to waste his ‘money’ on clothing he could just procure through his magic. Though it was tiring to cast the illusionist spell every time, maybe own actual clothing to not waste his magic on minual things. Loki took his actual night clothing and placed them into a basket, then stepped in front of the mirror. He exhaled as he got a comb and worked his hair into its usual slicked back style. It was short, thankfully, so he had no worry of his hair too damaged from the hotel products.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki stepped out of the bathroom and the scent of eggs and meat being cooked filled the small kitchen. Charlotte was standing by the stove and with a pan and spatula was flipping the bacon and scrambling the eggs. The music was now heard playing on a machine on the counter beside her, he heard lyrics of “Lover of The Russian Queen” which made him raise a brow as he heard more of it. Charlotte’s shoulders shifted to the rhythm, she seemed to really like dancing and music. She stopped when she found him watching her, jumping a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put a bell around your neck, silent as a ninja.” She joked. Well, he was a master at stealth, he grinned as if a compliment. “Got your plate ready. Don’t really have a table to eat at, er…” She pointed the spatula at the couch in the living room while handing a plate breakfast to him. “Just eat on the couch. It’s from Goodwill anyhow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki gently took the plate and a fork, he looked between the couch and her, eventually moving to sit down and inspect his food. The eggs held their yellow white color, but he shifted the scrambled eggs about seeing a lot of gray brown in it. He grimaced and even noticed the bacon was small and over cooked. Did he have to eat this? Loki placed the fork down ready to vanish the food when he felt the couch shift as Charlotte joined him with her own food. The music was now off and she reached for the remote to the television.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me know what you think.” She told him, scooping some eggs onto her fork and taking a mouthful of it. She chewed the weird food happily, turning the screen on and flipping through channels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki gulped, he was dreadfully hungry and seeing the food before him made him want to just hunt down a boar at this point. “Might I ask what’s in it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte took another forkful, “Oh, shit.” She cursed, covering her mouth to swallow. “You’re not allergic to any spices or seasonings, are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned and shook his head, “None at all.” he told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good! I just put cinnamon on the eggs and a touch of syrup on the bacon.” She explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, if that’s all. Loki took small stabs at some egg chunks and cautiously placed it into his mouth. His brows raised at the sudden mixture caused the once plain eggs into a sweet texture that watered his mouth as he chewed. Curious, he took a strip of bacon and bit into it, the added fried bacon made it salty but maple goodness all together. Loki’s hunger and surprising satisfaction of the flavor made him take bigger, less cautious bites, biting into a bacon for every forkful of eggs he had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte had been picking at her eggs when she noticed the way Loki was enjoying the meal and tried to hide a giggle. “That good, eh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki swallowed and cleared his throat, adjusting his posture from hunching over the plate. “It is esquisent, nothing of what I’ve had back home.” He glanced at her. “Regret ever doubting you weren’t a component cook.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was about to thank him, but she replayed the words in her head. “You doubted I could cook?” Charlotte scoffed longingly at him as she finally placed the remote down when she found a channel airing a mystery show to watch. “I can cook you two ways to Sunday, my good sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki raised his brows, placing the now empty plate and fork onto the coffee table. “You seem to avoid cooking as if it was a plague.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte shrugged, taking a few bites of her last bacon strip. “I haven’t been cooking as much lately, sometimes I’m too exhausted to do so.. I’ll nuke something or just order out most of the time these days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki stood, ignoring the television as he picked the dishes up and stepped around the couch. “Do you enjoy cooking?” he asked, placing the dishes in the sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I enjoy making meals that leave a mess, but keep me alive?” Charlotte nodded, biting into her last bacon. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki rolled his eyes, glancing into his room. He rubbed his upper lip in thought, Charlotte was on rest until her stitches healed. Which meant he wouldn’t be doing anything meaningful for the next week. He may as well make his room comfortable and head out to find decor, clothing, and other needs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what are your plans for today?” Charlotte asked, now in the kitchen and rinsing her plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki stepped to the side giving her room at the sink. “I was thinking of giving Mitsy her walk when I woke up, but I shouldn't push myself too hard. She’s with the dog walker today.” She commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte washed her plate in thought. She had done her usual morning exercise routine, finished her monthly cleaning, and didn't want to over exert herself going on her mid morning run. Her eyes drifted to the calendar hanging by Loki, it was the 8th today, her check up was the 14th. What was there to do in the next week?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are your plans?” She asked, opening the dishwasher and putting her plate and fork in. She made no move to touching Loki’s dishes still in the sink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Venture out and procure some needed items. Need hair supplements and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ran out of shampoo and conditioner?” Charlotte asked, hands on her hips. “Man, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> you bring with you? You do have a toothbrush at least, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned at her, making her shoot her brows at him. He doesn’t even have a toothbrush!? Was he just homeless in general with some fancy clothing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now we know what today entails.” Charlotte told, turning on her heel and heading toward the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki followed her into the living room as she paused at the top of the steps, pointing at him.  “Stay there, I’m gonna get dressed and we’ll do some shopping.” She ordered, and continued up into her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki heard her riffle through a closet then a door shut, possibly her bathroom. He hummed to himself, going into his room to pick up the phone he was given. The battery icon read 89%, so he shoved it into his back pocket and shut the door behind him leaving the room. Wanting to keep Mitsy out as much as possible, in case the walker returned her before they did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte returned down the stairs, no longer in her oversized sleepwear and in more body hugging clothing. Her faded blue jeans revealed the curves in her hips and legs, making her look more slender as the bottoms flared out around her black socked feet. Black sweater had three circles as different colors lined down with a paw print in the center, words above and below it read ‘Easily Distracted by Disney and Dogs’. Loki recognized the word Disney on a few movies she had on a shelf beside the television. With her hair down around her shoulders as she tucked a few strands behind her ear, she looked fairly adorable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got their shoes and coats on, and left the apartment with Charlotte locking the door. The weather was colder than before, the clouds above threatened to cause a possible snowfall. The cold wasn’t bothering Loki, but he had heard people in the street complain about the temperature. Making him believe they wouldn’t last a second in Jotunheim if they wanted to talk about being too cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed to have gotten to Charlotte as she pulled a blue scarf from her coat pocket and proceeded to loop it around her neck and tuck it into the coat as she took lead to wherever she was taking Loki.<br/><br/></span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span><br/>“Here we are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And here they were, standing in front of a glass building on a street corner of Chestnut Street. The large curved words deemed the building name ‘The Shops at Liberty Place’. People exit and enter none stop, many with children tailing behind parents, groups of friends laughing, and even couples opening doors to one another. It was extremely lively, and Loki didn't fail to notice the mass array of holiday decor of greens and reds with some golds and silver hanging from street lights, poles, and windows of buildings throughout the city. Every time the doors opened, he heard the faint music playing from inside sounding sickeningly cheery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready to do some shopping?” Charlotte asked, hands shoved deeply into her coat pockets. Loki grimaced, brows knotted. She raised a brow and shrugged, “We’re going in, Fancy Pants. Just watch out for moody people and screaming children.” She warned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte made for the doors, intentionally leaving Loki behind. The god huffed and followed her in, loosening the buttons on his wool coat when he felt how warm it was inside. Charlotte seemed to agree as she undid her scarf and lowered the zipper of her coat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, guess we should head over to get some hair supplies.” Her eyes caught his black locks and she grinned in thought. “Ever thought of letting it loose?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki raised a brow as they moved through the mall, walking beside her. “Pardon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, letting the scarf hang around her coat collar, the ends dancing at her waist. “Just a thought, you must need some really good hair gel to keep it like that.” Charlotte pointed toward her forehead. “Do you have any bangs that can just hang there or do they cover your face like a curtain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki always had this hairstyle since he was a child, his mother set it, so he kept it. Not having any loose strands, braids or such get in his vision during battle or have it too long to maintain it. Long hairs were common in Asgard, his brother’s hair was just a tad longer but maintained compared to Valstagg. His hair was blending into his large beard at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could ask the same, ever cut that wild mane of yours?” He countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte’s hair was more wild than before, unable to properly tame it with a hat or hair tie thanks to her stitches. “I might honestly cut it, now that you mention it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki grew curious. “How short?” He asked, tilting his shoulder to avoid a few teens running past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that all depends on who cuts it.” She answered dramatically “Every hairdresser I’ve had for years can never cut it right. ‘It’s too thick’ ‘it’s too wild’ ‘only men can have perfect short hair’ Ugh! Drives me mad.” Charlotte mentally noted the Bath and Body Works they passed by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki couldn’t help but chuckle at her. “Sounds like an utter nightmare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte eyed his hair, he noticed the glance and replied with a look. “Who cuts your hair? It’s so perfectly cut at the nape with just a tiny few curls at the end.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached back, feeling the ends curl as they usually did. “Personal hair stylist.” He answered, making her whistle at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“La-tee-da.” She teased, shoving his shoulder. “Must be nice to have someone to know how to do your hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki grinned triumphantly, yes it was. Hopefully his hair wouldn’t grow too long, he didn't favor when it grew long and tangled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte paused in front of a store called ‘The Body Shop’, which Loki at first questioned until he saw the various products displayed in the windows. They had shampoos, conditioners, body sprays and soaps, even certain face and skin care products to help blemishes and blackheads. It looked decent so Loki wandered in with Charlotte tailing behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man in a kind strained smile greeted the two. “Welcome, can I help you with anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte waved him off for Loki, “Just browsing, thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and left the two alone. Loki didn't question and moved toward where he saw a sign ‘hair care for men’. He picked up a bottle and read the label before putting it back and picking up another. Loki looked over to see Charlotte checking out hair products for women, she was popping the bottle open and sniffing it before making a face and putting it back. She was checking the scents but not the contents of the product? He looked down at one labeled ‘shea butter’ and twisted the lid to sniff it. It held a fruity like scent with a mix of vanilla. He didn't favor it and placed it back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked at a few, reading the contents then sniffing the lid, a lot were fruity and near tropical which was agitating him. What man in any realm wants to smell like a banana was beyond his concept of thought. Loki finally found a promising green bottle labeled ‘cedar and sage’, he took a cautious wiff and gave an approving nod. He took a shampoo and conditioner of that, giving  a quick scan over the contents and deemed it fine for his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte was being talked to by the same man before, showing her a box that had a woman’s face with a green cream on it. She kept shaking her head, but the man seemed persistent in the product for her. Loki approached, hearing the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, my skin is perfectly fine the way it is.” She told a little sternly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trust your word, ma’am, but just giving this a try can really make a difference to your complexion.” He urged, holding the box to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki noticed the agitation in the creases of Charlotte’s brows as she reached up to rub it away. “Okay, sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man seemed stupidly excited and rushed over to the front counter to ring her up. Charlotte rolled her eyes, and walked over with Loki. He silently watched her pay for the product which was a hefty thirty dollars. She gave her card and turned to Loki who was holding the bottles in his fingers. Charlotte tilted her head to read them, he lifted his hand for her to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good choices.” She praised him. “I did notice you struggling to find something good here. Usually men go for Head and Shoulders or generic Old Spice. But, I had a hunch you wouldn’t go for those.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki let her finish paying and then took his turn. His products were pricey at twenty-five dollars per bottle, so he paid the fifty and they left the store.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two went through a few more stores where Loki got more needed products, clothing, and tried to find some decor or artwork for his room. Charlotte didn't know what he’d be finding, unless it was something that would remind him of home. The place she thought might help was a store called ‘East Meets West’, a store to sell for spiritual or religious beliefs. Though the store brought back some nostalgia for her, Loki was tempted to cover his nose from the strong scent of incense from the store.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’ve brought me here because?” He questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte nudged him toward the establishment. “If you want some weirdo decor, this is the place. Maybe they’ll have something you’ll like.” She encouraged, walking inside to be greeted by a worker wearing a very bright and colorful shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki rather just stay out of this reeking place, just get back to the apartment or outside for fresh air. Smelling incense wasn’t uncommon back home, used in open areas for various reasons. He never liked most of them, but there was no opening to let the scent fade out so the store stunk of it as he begrudgingly entered the open store.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The god had found various knick knacks along with figurine creatures, skulls painted with bright colors known as ‘candies skulls’ or ‘day of the dead’ items. Wine bottle holders of animals such as turtles and wolves with many dragon and fairy statues of different colors and sizes. Tie dye tapestries, dream catchers, chakras, and a small section in the corner where ‘healing crystals’ were piled into small baskets. They varied in prices from thirty cents to over five bucks. When he picked them up, they just felt like petty stones cleaned and polished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh!” Loki looked over seeing the different store worker, but wore the same type of shirt. “I see you found the healing crystals. May I interest you in the chakra stones as well? I can sense you need them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned and put the stones in his palm back where they belonged. “I assure you, I need none of your pretty little pebbles.” He told him, turning away to show he didn't need assistance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki thought how persistently annoying store clerks were. Some even stood outside stores to try and lure victims into their high prices sales, handing out coupons that were for sure expiring next week that had to be used </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>! He looked around spotting Charlotte looking at some journals, he left the worker rambling about chakras or something to join her. It might be better to stick by her side when they enter stores.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking at?” He asked, stepping behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned and smiled showing the leather bound book. “Journals, I always collected them as a teenager. Just browsing what they have.” She showed the design and Loki became intrigued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took to standing at her side as he looked over the journals on the self. They were genuine leather bound with different designs of carving, molding, and pretty jewels, fake, but nicely put in. Some had dark blue smooth gems in the middle with light brown leather, or red gems with solid dark oak color leather. But he really noticed a lot of them in various colors and designs with a tag labeling it as ‘The Tree of Life’ with said large tree on the front cover. Loki wasn’t too surprised to see depictions of Yggdrasil here, since his father taught the Norse. But, it was surprising to see it still live on as a merchandise product now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tree of Life? There’s a few here,” Charlotte spoke, crouching down to pick out one in a lower shelf. “How about this one, a touch of green?” She offered, standing and showing the journal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked and her brows rose. It was a beautiful embossed green journal of Yggdrasil on the front, with an antique brass lock. He opened it gently and flipped through, the papers felt authentically parchment paper, he assumed it to have about one hundred or so pages. Loki pressed his thumb against the embossed on the front, feeling the detail of the tree and leather. He could use this to keep track of what he’s learning from this realm to look back at it, maybe add more books for the library on Asgard to update what has happened on Midgard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, judging by that smirk, you likey?” Charlotte teased, leaning forward to see his lips quirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki furrowed his brows but kept the smirk, closing the book. “I do.” he confirmed with a nod. “Now, let’s leave before I forget what it’s like to breathe oxygen.” He joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two approached the counter, Loki content to paying near thirty-five dollars for the damn book. Charlotte figured he really liked the book, maybe it reminded him of home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent choice, sir!” The store clerk praised, Loki’s smile faltered as it was the same one who bothered him about the stupid stones. He gave him the money, hoping to just pay and leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see your girlfriend is interested in our tarot card reading.” He spoke, putting the money into the register.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki held that offended look once more, a deep frown shown. “Girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man pointed and Loki turned to see Charlotte looking at a table with a stack of cards in the middle. A small sign on the side of the table, ‘Free Tarot Card Readings!’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to give a try, ma’am?” The clark called, placing the book in a plastic bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki took the bag and placed it into the bigger bag he had been carrying that held clothing and other items. Charlotte looked up, “How does it work?” she asked. “Haven’t had one done since I was sixteen, been a long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call Carley, she does the readings.” The man walked into the back as Loki leaned against the counter waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to try it too?” She asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waste my time by having my predictions read?” He scoffed, may as well find a witch and ask her. “It’s all fake, you know that, correct?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte shrugged, “What hurt could it cause?” she asked. “I’m not as crazy over it as I used to be in my high school days. Always hoping the readings or horoscopes would give me better news of my life. But I was also a tad dramatic in those days, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki raised a brow, “Dramatic?” he walked over, putting the bag down to fold his hands behind his back. “Drama queen back in the day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not as much as my sister is still.” She countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carley, a brunette small store clerk, came out from the back greeting Charlotte. She sat down and took the desk and spread it out on the table, telling her to pick six cards at random. Charlotte didn't think too much, just tugged out a few on the right, one in the middle and two on the left. Carley put the deck aside and took the cards Charlotte chose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Each card will answer something about you, your thoughts, emotions, and mentality.” She explained, earning an eye roll from Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really want to see these?” Loki asked, as if giving her a chance to back out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte gave a look, “You can wait outside the store if you want.” she offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki sighed and shoved his hands into his pants pockets, standing by to watch with disinterest. “Ready?” Carley asked, Charlotte nodded. “The first card will reveal how you feel about yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took the first card on top and flipped it onto the table. “Wheel of Fortune; Perhaps you feel due for a bit of good luck, or maybe are experiencing some at the moment?” She inquired, Charlotte didn't respond, allowing her to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wheel of Fortune is a card of destiny. What is happening now we could call fate, so if positive things are happening with your love life,” Carley stole a glance at Loki. “Career or finances this is no coincidence. If no such things are happening, expect a sudden change in fortune.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carley picked up the next card, “The second card will answer what you want most right now.” and placed it facing up next to the fortune card. “Strength!” She praised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, she wants to be strong at her job?” Loki questioned with sarcasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carley hesitated, only to be waved off by Charlotte. “I’m a cop, so-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Are you aiming for a promotion perhaps?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, yeah. I’ve been working hard to be a detective.” She answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carley nodded, pointing to the card. “Strength suggests that what you want at this time is to find strength and willpower to see you through and achieve what you want.” She explained. “It’s important to come from a place of love and tolerance though, not aggression.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte faltered, but tilted her head to keep looking interested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The next one is your fears.” Charlotte tense as she placed the third card down, “The hanged Man; you fear of letting go, yet this place of limbo and indecision is not a good place to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte folded her arms, rubbing her thumb up for forearm as she was finding this more creepy. Usually her past tarot card readings weren’t too accurate or even close. Looking at the Hanged Man card made her shift her stance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fourth is what is going for you.” When Carley flipped it, she grinned and excitedly placed it down. “Justice! How perfect is that, officer?” She teased, Charlotte chuffed and let her continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is a karmic power to the justice card, reward for the good deeds you have done in the past. Arrested some baddies lately?” She asked, wiggling her dark brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki leaned in, “You did just catch a killer, did you not?” he commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carley’s eyes went wide, “Woah, really?” She then stood and got a good look at Charlotte. “Wait, you were on the news! About that fire at the bar!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte nervously chuckled, “No need to make a presentation of me.” she shook her head. “But yeah, that was me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Carley turned toward Loki who stiffened when she pointed a finger at him. “You were there too! You somehow got her out of the fire, flames everywhere and the news cameras got an excellent shot of you carrying her out without a mark. Insane! You fire proof or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte turned to Loki who just chuckled and shook his head. “Bit of luck is all, fire wasn’t as bad as the news likes to think it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The excited clerk shrugged, “Yeah, they tend to over exaggerate stuff. Oh, sorry, we’re still reading cards. Almost done!” She sat back down and readjusted the cards she nearly swiped off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte wanted to steal a look to Loki who was now watching and listening to the clerk read the Justice card. Had she not imagined her being rescued from the fire by Loki? Charlotte brushed it off as her hallucination, and he seemed to feed that to her at the hospital. But there was video footage of it? Proof he somehow got her out unscathed himself?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready for the fifth card?” The ginger blinked and nodded, not hearing the final of the past card but moved forward. “The fifth one will answer what is going against you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She flipped the card over and nodded to herself. “The Star; a period of tension and frustrations.” If only she really knew, Charlotte thought. “You feel pessimistic and fearful that your hopes will be dashed.” Carley smiled up at her, “Have faith that your luck will change.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte returned the kind smile, but slightly faded when Carley looked back to place the last card down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The last and final card, the likely outcome.” She flipped it and near gasped. “The World!” Carley cheered, making the two jump. “Success! Fulfillment! Conclusion is near at hand! The successful outcome to a venture, satisfaction in a relationship and efforts rewarded.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte bit her lip but sent a kind smile, “Thanks, Carley. That was really cool. You’re pretty dedicated to these readings.” she commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s real fun, not many people do it but when they want to. It’s always a joy to see their outcome!” Carley giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki raised a brow, “Even if the outcome is dire or dark?” he inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The women looked to him, Calrey gave a challenged look as she collected the cards and shuffled the deck. “You seem awfully skeptic, Mr. Skeptic. Why not give a shot and put your words where your mouth is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte shook her head, “He just wants to head out, we can go now-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Loki moved Charlotte aside, looking like he had been challenged in a duel of blades. “Alright, I’ll prove your little card trick is nothing but of entertainment and not fortune.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew real future readings from real witches, his mother told many tales, has she had been raised by them. He almost wanted to have her come down herself and see the entertainment of humans believing they could do just as good spiritual sense as she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A moment ago you wanted to leave, now you want to try it?” Charlotte questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked to her, “To prove that this mere… girl couldn’t have an accurate spiritual reading as she claims. Trust me, I know true spiritual readings from experience.” he turned back as the cards were laid out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte frowned and stood to the side watching as he picked his six cards. From experience? Did he do spiritual things growing up? Maybe something to do with a Norse belief or raised by his parents. Loki picked three cards from the middle, the two ends, then one on the right side. Placing the deck on the side she piled the six cards and revealed the first one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Magician will tell how you feel about yourself. According to the card, you feel a sense of purpose and the willpower to get things done. Self-Empowerment is the key here; any new enterprises in love or career show great potential.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carley smiled to herself, then up at him. “This card gives you the feeling that you have the ability to think on your feet and, faced with opposition, the appearance of The Magician is an excellent omen of success.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki couldn’t help widely grin with smugness to himself, of course, he thought. He was a great sorcerer, how could he not get a card related to his magic tendencies?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could the Magician relate to something with that grin?” Carley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s tongue poke for a second as his pearly whites were shown. “I have a little touch of magic within me.” He admitted, earning an amused nod from the card reader.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second card was shown. “The High Priestess, now this is interesting.” She tapped the card. “This card suggests that what you most want at this time is for a secret to be revealed.  A secret held </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep </span>
  </em>
  <span>within yourself or another.” Carley patted her chest, Loki’s brows knotted at this notion. “Go within and listen to the still small voice of your heart and instincts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki raised a hand to rest over his chin, was this possibly towards the secret of who he is to Charlotte? His true power, true lineage and what his deeper purpose was to be here? There would be no need or purpose for her to know the truth, he rubbed his upper lip for a moment before clearing his throat and mentally dismissing the card.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This next one is… questionable.” Carley admitted, having already flipped the third card. “The Devil, to your fears. You’re afraid that something is out of control.” She leaned back, trying to read more into it, forehead creased and frown shown. “You simply cannot resist this passionate attraction. Despite the fact it's addictive and unlikely to be right, you just can't stop yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this towards someone in his life?” Charlotte asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carley shrugged. “Passion for someone who’s not good for you, money deals that are too good to be true or any other kind of temptation.” Carley though looked to Loki with an assuring soft look. “If you’re feeling low in self-belief and self-worth and doubt your abilities- Don’t! Have confidence in yourself, it's not too late to change direction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Thanks, I think?” He nodded, Carley seemed content with his semi-appreciation and moved onto the next card.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki had little time to think on that as a repeated card from before came about as the fourth card.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The World again! Some good news, I’m glad to see. As before, success, fulfillment and conclusion is near for you, sir.” She hummed, tapping her index onto her chin innocently. “Wonder if this might be connected to a relationship or romance going for you, perhaps?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki rolled his eyes and twirled his finger. “Move on, please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carley conceded and got the fifth card, the smile faltered slightly. “The Tower, usually never a good sign and it comes up to what is against you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, as in a physical tower in his path?” Charlotte asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clerk shook her head. “More like, certain events not going in his favor. Unexpected challenges, upheaval and disappointment will bring expectations to an end.” Loki felt dread as she went on, nothing uplifting or empowering as such that Charlotte was given.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Use this period of change as an opportunity for a new beginning.” Carley continued, nodding to herself. “If you have been planning to move home, you will be expecting setbacks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, like his sad looking apartment room or disappointment of hair care products as he was feeling his hair start to dry out. Hopefully this was just small details. He tried not to think of possible outcomes that could happen upon his return to Asgard, he didn't want to think of the dark shadow he lived behind his brother right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the final card to your outcome is,” Carley drummed her fingers dramatically on the table before placing down the last card. “The Emperor!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki perked up, “Really?” he asked, leaning over to see the card himself on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Carley picked it up for him to see it better. “Expect success and achievement of your goals!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked to Charlotte who just shrugged, “Seems success is in both our favors in the future.” she mused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir. If you have placed your trust in your father, brother, or another man of significance in your life, they will come up trumps for you.” Loki turned to her, as she started to collect her cards. “If you have been the victim of ill-will, don’t worry. You will win in the end.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki thought of those words, once again reminded of his brother and father, who he didn't even want to think about while he was here. Charlotte seemed to have sensed a feeling in Loki from his lack of response. She held a hand out to Carley to take it with a small shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was loads of fun, thank you Carley.” She told her, to which the young brunette beamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad! Please come back and update if it has come true?” She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte nodded, “Sure thing. Have a good day.” She took Loki’s bag and urged him out.<br/><br/></span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span><br/>It got to around noon when Charlotte suggested they stop by the food court and get lunch before heading back to the apartment. She got herself a slice of pizza and soda while Loki delved into a small salad and bottle of water. The two were silent at the small table, Loki poking at his greens and ate a few tomatoes, while Charlotte chewed on the crispy crust. Her eyes scanned the place before falling back to Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quiet the first day we’ve had as roommates, huh?” She asked, trying to quilt the silence between them. Or, some sort, the crowds still made noises along with the faded Christmas music playing and kids squealing across the mall. “Better than I expected.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki placed his fork down and shoved the plastic cheap tray away from him. He was clearly troubled, his eyes searching the place to either avoid her attempt at a conversation or his own thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tapped her short nails against the table trying again. “You’re not gonna let those readings get to you, are you? You said so yourself-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were on point.” He muttered, shaking his head. “Magic, secrets, struggles, even my own father and brother being brought up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte was silent, she had gotten him to talk. But he was taking the readings personally with some inner demons of his life she didn't know. Well, what she did know was that his father played favorites over his older brother, which might have connected to the dark thoughts of the last card reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, don’t let it get to you, Loki. You’re father isn’t here to ruin your time, and neither is your brother to gain the attention like some obsessed jock.” Charlotte told him, taking a bite of the cheesy pizza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki just held a look of turmoil. Was that mere human a witch in reality? He’s starting to wonder if those healing crystals were real as well. “How often is magic done or publicized?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte sipped her soda, “You mean like card tricks or escape tricks? Pretty common on talent shows.” she answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki scooted his chair closer. “No, no, I mean…” His tongue darted out, almost held in place between his lips to keep going. “Illusions or mind reading, conjures and other sorts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked at his words, processing his interpretations. “Er, you mean like, black magic?” he raised a brow at her. “Magic can be expelled into different forms or meanings. Unless you mean some real supernatural forces, then Youtube is your go to place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki sighed, not getting straight answers unless he revealed his true identity. Then again, she could just search him up herself, but seems she hasn’t gotten around to that idea yet. He used no false name, he admitted to her he was Loki Odinson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so hellbent on magic, anyway?” She asked, now halfway done her pizza. “You do those little flick of the wrist tricks just fine, my guy.” Charlotte assured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only she knew the extent of Loki’s power. He could duplicate himself ten times around this mall. He could change her appearance and wouldn’t even notice. He could change the scenery before her as if she were at the apartment or an open field. If he really wanted to, he could make her relive any memory in the deepest recesses of her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Charlotte,” he sighed, “I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cutting Loki off, Charlotte’s phone went off at that moment. She held a finger up, digging into her coat pockets, finding it. “Sorry, it’s Jack. Might have finished with your key.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki leaned back, and looked down at his salad. May as well finish it so it wasn’t a waste. Charlotte answered her phone as she silently chewed a soggy lettuce leaf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack, hey. What’s up?” She looked at Loki, “Yeah, he’s with me. Something happening at the apartment.” Charlotte’s curious face contorted into anger. “What!?” Loki froze at her bark.” When? ...And you just unlocked the door? You know I hate it when- Ugh! We’re coming back now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some people cocked their heads at her rude loud call, but returned to their own business. Charlotte stoof with a huff and picked up her paper plate of half a pizza and her still full soda and chucked both into the trash. She rushed back, picking up her scarf and coat that hung on the chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up, we gotta get back to the apartment.” She urged, tossing her coat on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki got his salad tray and bottle of water, tossing the remaining salad into a closer trash can. “Something happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, something horrible just happened while we were gone.” She told, shaking her head and taking lead to maze through the food court, Loki trailing behind with his bag in one hand and coat hanging off his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Break in? Robbery? Fire?” He asked, but she just kept huffing as she moved along. “Worse?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Much worse.” She hissed.<br/><br/></span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span><br/>To get back to the apartment faster, Charlotte hailed a cab to which she disdained doing. But she deemed this an emergency and told the driver to get to the apartment address as fast as possible. Loki was still tangling with his coat in the back of the cab, his large shopping bag between the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Charlotte, calm down. What could be worse than any break in or home fire?” Her knee bounced as she kept looking out the window as if they’d get there faster.  “Is Jack evicting us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, much </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> worse. Something I would pray to not be true when we arrive.” She growled, now looking forward and biting her thumbnail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to get straight answers -again-, Loki just let her huff and puff in a panic as the cab zoomed down the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d eventually get to the apartment, parking to the curb around two past noon. Loki gathered his bag while Charlotte paid the cab, who nagged about how she should’ve gotten a tip for the rush but left nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki made for the door, locked or unlocked didn't matter to him, but Charlotte grabbed his wrist. “Loki, wait!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned deeper at her, brows creased when she held that same panicked look. “Charlotte, what on Earth has gotten into you?” She let his arm go as he dropped his own grip from the doorknob. “You are acting extremely peculiar, what is so horrible inside?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want you to be mentally prepared for what is in there.” She heaved, her breathing was now at a panting level as if she had ran instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki put his bag down on the stoop and took her shoulders in a gentle grip. “Charlotte, if there is something dangerous inside, let me know now. Is it someone you arrested or has offended you in any way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would better if I just entered first and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki turned her around and pushed her away from the door. “I should enter first, in case they have a weapon or plan to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki gripped the door, he felt his dagger slide down his sleeve as the hilt rested into his palm. If there was someone inside with violent tendencies, he’d take care of it. Not only was this Charlotte’s home, but for now, it was his home too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned the knob and swung the door open, his wrist locked ready to throw his dagger when he only saw a single young woman in the room. A particular long wavy dark brown hair, her body was trimmed thin and her waist was like a pencil. But once she turned, it was like looking at a double. Loki nearly tried to look back at Charlotte for comparison. Same amble cheeks, same fair complexion, dark blue eyes, and a sudden bright grin that could rival Charlotte’s when he first saw it. Her clothing nearly hurt his eyes, with a variety of pinks, yellows, and whites of a large woolly sweater and white tight skinny jeans. Her shoes were bright pastel rainbow and a bag on her back held what some might call a ‘cute’ cat face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clone-like woman gasped, and with a voice pitched higher than Charlotte’s asked, “Oh, am I in the wrong apartment?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sadly, no.” Grumbled the real one behind Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped aside revealing the frowning ginger, but a loud squeal pierced his ear drums from the clone. “Twinsy you are here!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran full force at Charlotte, nearly knocking her out onto the pavement, Loki thankfully stopping the tackle by bracing his arm against the door frame. The insistent giggles made Charlotte raise her lip like a snarling dog cuddled by a cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Personal space, Eloise.” She mumbled, and so the brunette let her go and took a few steps back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m just so glad to see you!” She chirped, rocking on her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte huffed out some hair to blow a few loose strands that hung in her face. “Sorry, but um, who are you?” Loki asked, shutting the door behind them as Charlotte placed Loki’s shopping bag by the shoe rack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman, known as Eloise, remembered the tall dark handsome man and instantly cooed at the sight. “Ohhhhh, Sissy! You naughty thing, where did you pick up this hot scone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A hot what?” Loki leaned back as she was now in his personal space. He wanted to just send her floating to the ceiling now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back off, Eloise. You’re gonna scare off my roommate.” Charlotte removed her shoes, then turned and snapped at her. “Hey, I told you to remove your shoes everytime you ‘drop by’!” She barked, placing her own on the rack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Introduce me to you, ‘roommate,’ first.” She countered, sending a suggestive look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, hanging her head. “Eloise, this is Loki, my roommate. Loki, this is my sister, Eloise.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EXTRA long chapter today!!</p><p>This is not a jab towards East Meets West store, I used to go there as a teen. People have their beliefs and all that, so please do not be offended by this fictional thing.</p><p>I went online and did a random tarot card reading, and it just ended up perfectly for these two, it was scary! I’ve only had my own reading once years ago, which said I would be having a drastic positive change and it turned out I got into college the following month!</p><p>Stay safe all!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, Loki won’t be coming to us until June 11th. I’m glad we finally got a date, but was REALLY hoping it’d be in May. May was going to be a big Loki theme month to me. But, I digress. </p><p>ENJOY!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, this was Charlotte’s twin sister, Loki thought. He could see the similarities of the two for sure, definitely sisters. Her hair and voice were what made a difference, but also that her hips weren’t as wide as Charlotte’s. Eloise complied with her sister and removed her shoes tossing them onto the rack. Loki removed his own as Charlotte fixed her sister’s shoes.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how <em> roomy </em> is this <em> mate </em>?” Eloise asked, giving her sister a wink though her back turned.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte scoffed, “Not as roomy as you.” she turned giving her sister a look. “Why are you even here? Did you get into another argument with mom?”</p><p> </p><p>Eloise held a look of offense, Loki stayed silent watching by the door. “No!” She pouted, “How could I not check on my sister after we saw the news coverage about you.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte frowned, “News coverage?” she turned to Loki who just looked back with raised brows.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Said you were carried out of a fire and in the hospital with critical condition. Why are you not resting, should you even be on your feet?”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte had no clue the fire, let alone she, had made the news. She thought more on getting evidence to see Loki carrying her out to establish even further on the wonder how he wasn’t hurt or the fact they got out at all.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s recovered since,” Loki gave an input seeing Charlotte deep in her thoughts. “Just a few stitches in her head from-”</p><p> </p><p>“Stitches?!”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte jolted back when her arm was roughly tugged for Eloise to pull her toward the couch. She pushed her into the cushions as she tried to give her twin a stern look. “What were you thinking going out with stitches in your skull!? What if you slipped on black ice or got hit by a car?”</p><p> </p><p>She adjusted herself, moving a pillow behind her. “I had Loki with me, I wasn’t alone. Last I checked, I can take care of myself just fine and have for the past good number of years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s a good thing I came over.” The brunette reached for something on the other side of the couch revealing a large suitcase that made Charlotte bolt up. “I’ll just settle my things into my room.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> My </em> room, you mean?” Loki challenged, wanting to keep his territory.</p><p> </p><p>Eloise tilted her head, pressing a finger to her chin. “No, my room… Oh, you took that room?” She asked, pointing down the hall. Loki nodded, folding his arms. “Guess we’ll have to share a bed.” Eliose teased, sticking her tongue out.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were engaged?” Charlotte questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re right.” Eloise moved toward the stairs. “Guess we’ll be sharing a bed like old times, Sissy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Hell no!” Charlotte stood. “You can take the couch if you really want to stay here. That or, for once, get a <em> hotel </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Loki looked between the two, he’s seen Charlotte be a tough nut. But had a feeling she was kinder to most street offenders than her own sister. Eloise stuck her lip out, was she trying to be cute on purpose? It looked so forced, Loki couldn’t imagine who would be her fiancé to find it attractive.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m only staying until you’re fit enough to get back to work.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re not.” Charlotte circled the couch, approaching her at the stairs. “You can stay a minimum of one day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Five days.”</p><p> </p><p>“Two days.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Four days?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Two </em>. Days.”</p><p> </p><p>Eloise stomped her foot, was she an adult or a child? “Three days max, I swear to be out by then!”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte narrowed her eyes and checked a clock that hung by the closet. “Seventy-two hours from right now, December 11th at 3:40 pm, you are gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gone like a cold!” Charlotte rolled her eyes and opened the closet to finally remove her coat and move toward the stairs. “H-Hey, where’re you going?”</p><p> </p><p>“To lay down, all the yelling is giving me a headache.” She called, then paused at the top and leaned over to look at Loki. “If she tries anything, feel free to lock your bedroom.”</p><p> </p><p>Try anything? The god wasn’t too concerned, he’s handled far worse creatures compared to the tiny twin Eloise was. Loki watched from below as Charlotte reached behind her bed and almost like his own magic, a curtain came around and enclosed her loft to give her privacy. Has... Has that always been there? He never noticed the track in the ceiling much like the hospitals had, nor the curtain hidden behind her bed frame against the wall. Then again it’s not something to really notice from his point nor to look for.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems she’ll be hiding away during those seventy-two hours.” Eloise turned and grinned wickedly at Loki, he frowned. “Well, time to get to know you, British Boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki huffed, moving to the closet to remove his now overly warm woolen coat. “I’m Norwegain.” He corrected, hanging his coat and tossing his scarf over the hook on the door. “We’re simply business partners and lucky enough, roommates.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky?” She winked. “Planning to promote business partners to <em> body </em>partners?”</p><p> </p><p>Loki did a double take, brows knotted and eyes narrowed. “I beg your pardon?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been begged.” She cooed, wiggling her brows.</p><p> </p><p>“You both will be begging I don’t come down there.” Snarled Charlotte from upstairs. “Shut the hell up!”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte was certainly more snappy with Eloise around, Loki noted.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, you’re no fun.” Eloise shrugged, “But, I’ll let Twinsy rest. I’m honestly tired too.” She gave a dramatic stretch of her arms over her head and sauntered over to the couch. “I think I’ll take a nap too.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki, feeling no need to be wandering the apartment and not wanting to wander the city, took the advantage of the upcoming quietness, grabbed his purchases and left down the hall. A weird soft growl was heard as he opened his door, and not a growl of an animal.</p><p> </p><p>“Wish my fiance had a fine ass like that.” Eloise teased. “Hmmm…Perky.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki glared down the hall at the smirking brunette, shocked by the forwardness of this engaged woman. Did mortals have no dignity? Never had he ever <em> ever </em> been talked to like that by a lady in his life!</p><p> </p><p>“Keep your opinions and eyes to yourself, Miss Eloise.” He warned.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh, just call me Ellie, Louie, Elsie, or anything. Just not Miss or Eloise, big boy.”</p><p> </p><p>She sprawled out on the couch, her yellow socked feet hanging off the arm as she snuggled into the cushions. Loki huffed and entered his room, shutting the door and locking it a moment after just in case. He tried to ignore the fact his neck was hot and cheeks looked rosy in a mirror hanging by the dresser.</p><p> </p><p>Loki carelessly tossed the bag onto the bed, the notebook he recently purchased slid out onto the blankets. He stared at it for a while, then figuring how to waste his time. Emptying the bag and putting away his newly purchased belongings of decoratives, he placed his toiletries on the dresser to put away later tonight.</p><p> </p><p>With everything put away, Loki took the notebook and sat at a small desk in the corner. He opened the notebook and with a free hand, a quill pen appeared in his grasp and a bottle of ink sat to his right. Loki took the time to write his first few days on Midgard, thinking of the remaining days and what are to come.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>Charlotte had struggled to nap for a good few minutes. She was so used to laying on her back but with the stitches, it was a struggle to keep herself from doing so. Charlotte kept waking herself up when her body voluntarily laid on her back, then flopping to the left or right. She eventually found peace, hugging her pillow and snuggling her cheek into it near drooling an hour into her nap.</p><p> </p><p>Sadly, her nap lasted about an hour when she heard high pitch, ear piercing cackling. Not one of a witch, nor an evil villain. One that makes your skin crawl and teeth grind. The kind that makes you groan and shove her face into a pillow to hide the cringe in your face. The laughter paused, but soon a thud was heard and a curse. Charlotte didn't move, she heard no glass shatter so turned over to her other side with a slight groan. If she could get just an hour of silence, Charlotte could feel her stress rising.</p><p> </p><p>“No, don’t eat that Mitsy!”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing her sister say that, now she was climbing out of bed and shoving the curtain of her room away. “Eloise!” She barked, pressing her hands to the wooden railing as she stared down below.</p><p> </p><p>Mitsy was being held back by Eloise as she tried to clean up what looked like peanut shells scattered around the floor behind the couch. A bowl stranded on the floor where more had piled from. It didn't take a moron to know what happened; Eloise was getting too rambunctious of whatever she was watching and flipped the bowl of food over the back of the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Said younger twin looked up, giving a cheesy smile as she held Mitsy by her collar. “Don’t worry, I was just cleaning it up.”</p><p> </p><p>A door shut and Loki wandered in, “What’s going on?” He asked, seeing the mess on the floor and Eloise struggling to keep Mitsy in place. Her stubby tail and butt wagged at the sight of him, why did this bloody dog like him?</p><p> </p><p>“Eloise making a mess of my apartment, what else is new?” Charlotte told, coming down the stairs. “Just vacuumed the place too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll vacuum-”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte stopped her right there, holding her hand up. “The last time you vacuumed something, the cord got all caught up in it and you nearly sparked a fire.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki furrowed his brows, watching the sisters with amusement. They were fighting over such a trivial matter.</p><p> </p><p>“Those cords should be more sucky proof.” Eloise argued. Charlotte got the vacuum out, plugged in the machine and removed the hose from the back. “I made the mess, I can clean it up.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte sent a glare, “Just keep Mitsy there and <em> I’ll </em>clean it up, as usual.” she snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Eloise backed down, the vacuum humming to life and loudly sucking the shells and peanuts off the carpet. It collected in the containment that clicked and clacked as it all gathered together. She picked up the bowl and placed it on the couch, then noticed crumbs and shells on and in said cushions. Another glare was sent her way, to which Eloise shrugged innocently.</p><p> </p><p>“Loki!” She called, who just stood there as a spectator. “Lift the cushions so I can vacuum?”</p><p> </p><p>He almost instinctively waved his fingers to float the cushions up, but he walked over and picked them up, padding the crumbs off for her to suck off the floor. The couch and carpet were cleaned and with the vacuum full, Charlotte turned it off and unlatched the front container where dust, hair, and other nasty things had gathered. She emptied it into her kitchen trash can and placed it back in, putting the loud cleaning appliance away in the closet. Mitsy was finally free and ran straight to Loki, who tried to push her away without getting slobber all over him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t eat in my living room if you’re going to make a big mess.” Charlotte scolded, “I’d like to keep ants out, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Eloise scoffed, plopping back down on the couch. “It’s Winter, there are no ants.”</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting another argument, she relented and checked the clock. It was nearing dinner time and Charlotte didn't even know if she had the appetite to eat anything. She glanced to the kitchen past Loki, noticing his dishes still in the sink from this morning. It was only a plate and fork, but the thought of dishes piling up thanks to not only Loki, but only Eloise brought the stress up more.</p><p> </p><p>“For someone who is supposed to be relaxing,” She muttered, rubbing her forehead. “I am anything but relaxed.”</p><p> </p><p>Elois and Loki looked at her, the sister looked guilty. “Sorry.” The apology sounded empty. “Hey, how about I treat us to dinner tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte folded her arms, looking at her. “You actually have money?”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette looked offended, “Of course I have money!” She pressed a hand to her chest, scoffing. “My finance works in food deliveries. It’s no high road, but enough that they got me those new cute shoes you saw earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“The ones you tossed carelessly at my wall?”</p><p> </p><p>Eloise deflected the question by muting the tv and taking her phone out. “I’ll order us something to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>As much Charlotte wanted to argue, she didn't have the energy and sighed. “Whatever, just stop eating at my couch, please.” She turned toward the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Loki turned, watching her clean the plate and fork he had left this morning. “I can get to that.” He told her, now remembering the dishes.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t bother, I’m used to it.” She grumbled, getting the sponge to clean the now dry and sticky plate before it could be approved for the dishwasher.</p><p> </p><p>Eloise bounded over to them, mobile in hand. “Sissy, how about I get us some lobster? Hmm, fresh juicy-”</p><p> </p><p>“Allergic.” She stated.</p><p> </p><p>Her smile dropped in realization. “Ohh, right… How about Olive Garden?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Charlotte paused her cleaning and glared past Loki at her. “Remember the last time mom took us to Olive Garden?”</p><p> </p><p>Eloise scoffed, “The one time you got sick.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Violently </em> sick!” Charlotte exclaimed, Loki bit his lip to keep from laughing. “Found out I was allergic to mushrooms.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just order something that doesn’t have mushrooms.” she told her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Olive Garden. Everything has mushrooms.” Charlotte countered.</p><p> </p><p>Eloise threw her head back with a groan and went back to the couch to look through her phone. The younger twin kept looking as the older one continued cleaning. Loki turned to her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re allergic to food?” He asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte nodded, “Lobster, crabs shrimp, clams, and anything in a shell. Then I have problems with mushrooms, which makes me horribly sick.”</p><p> </p><p>“And lactose.” Eloise added.</p><p> </p><p>The ginger turned, giving her sister a look. “How is it you remember that, but not the other two?”</p><p> </p><p>The twin shrugged. “Mom used to complain about having to find lactose free milk for you every time she went shopping.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course- That reminds me.” Charlotte gave that narrowing look again as if Eloise had committed a crime. “You said you saw the news about me and the fire, how I was hurt. Why didn't mom call me?”</p><p> </p><p>Eloise stood silent, looking between the accusing look of Charlotte and curious look of Loki. “Well, mom, you know her.” She shrugged, giving a very obviously nervous chuckle. “Christmas is coming up and she gets busy around this time of year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too busy to make sure her daughter was alright?” Charlotte questioned. “It takes two seconds to call me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I tried to call, but it said the service was down.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte remembered her original phone got destroyed recently, and she hadn’t restored her numbers, only Jack’s, Loki’s and her boss’ number were in there. “Right, right.”</p><p> </p><p>“The last phone call didn't really go well, if you remember?” She countered. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Loki asked, despite </p><p> </p><p>Eloise stepped up to him as Charlotte shook her head and returned to cleaning the plate. “Oh, I called her to come over for Christmas and she is always so busy.” She made a shake of her head, indicating it as a lie. “But mom got mad because we’re also having my fiance over and want us all to get together.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki glanced toward Charlotte as she loaded the dishwasher with the single plate and fork. Then she took a peek into the fridge, chewing her lip in thought. She wasn’t the family type, as he knew from her mother favoring the said twin. It showed even more with how she shows disdain for Eloise, even when she tried to show a bit of kindness. Sure she was annoying a few times, but nothing that would prompt the snapping Charlotte has shown. Then again, maybe sisters were different than brothers. Loki surely knows he wouldn’t want a sister with how these two interact. But compared to Thor, maybe he had an advantage-</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly broken from his ranting thoughts, he felt his arm being nudged by Charlotte to his left. “Do you mind?” He questioned, rudely interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>She raised her brows at his attitude. “Do <em> you </em> mind? I’m trying to take the trash out and your is blocking it.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki stood from the counter, turning to see he was blocking the trash can bin. “Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged his shoulders and moved to the living room. He idly stood behind the couch seeing the tv still muted with a movie playing. The little blonde boy was concocting some sort of trick, Loki assumed. He was running through the streets that almost looked like ones of this city, a string of pearl necklaces he broke. He stopped at a corner and let the pearls drop onto the pavement scattering all over. Loki tilted his head with furrowed brows, was it some sort of holiday joke? Then he watched as a short man and tall man looked to be chasing the boy. The blond boy in the knitted hat ran off and the men suddenly slipped from the trap he’d set and crashed onto the pavement with thuds and yells. The God of Mischief couldn’t help but chuckle to himself, clever boy, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte carried a trash bag toward the front door and stepped out for a moment, then returned without the bag. She rubbed her hands to bring the warmth back, a bit of chilly wind enter the house but the heat dispersed it quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Charlotte, I can’t figure any places we could order from.” She whined at her.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte walked over to the end of the couch. “My allergies are not that restrictive.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but the prices are too high. It’s expensive to live here, how do you manage it?” She threw herself back to sprawl on the couch, nearly shoving Mitsy off who was trying to take her spot on the other end.</p><p> </p><p>“...I have a well paid job and manage my money.” She bluntly answered.</p><p> </p><p>It was silent for a moment, Loki watching the silent television, Eloise staring at the ceiling, and Charlotte looking between the two. Her shoulders hung, feeling deflated inside. Without a word, she went to the closet, got her coat and walked over to the door and slipped her shoes on.</p><p> </p><p>It was the sound of a zipper that Loki looked over, perking up. “Heading out?”</p><p> </p><p>Eloise sat up, “You need someone to go with you.” she moved to climb off the couch but Charlotte was faster, halfway out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte pointed at her sister, “You. Stay.” then to Loki. “Don’t let her mess my home up.” she ordered then left the apartment with a slam of the door.</p><p> </p><p>Eloise groaned dramatically like before and flopped back down. “She’s dramatic.” She grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Loki glanced at the television, seeing a commercial started playing. Well, he figured if he left his door open then he can keep an ear out for Eloise. He walked down the hall and into his room, deciding to continue with his journal. Once he took a seat and ready to procure his writing pen, he didn't feel so alone. Loki looked up and twisted in his chair, and found a pair of eyes innocently peering at him from the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“...What?”</p><p> </p><p>She stepped in, Loki didn't recall inviting her in. “I was just wondering if you’d know where the decorations were?”</p><p> </p><p>Loki frowned, “What decorations?” he questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Eloise scoffed, now hands on hips and a grin playing. “Christmas decorations, duh! It’s already December and she doesn’t have anything put up!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve started living here yesterday, you’re guess is as good as mine.” He replied without care.</p><p> </p><p>Eloise did her dramatic groan, which was annoying to hear. “Fine! I’ll find them myself. C’mon Mitsy, you’ll be more useful than Mr. Britain over there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not British!”Loki barked, deciding to shut his door and ignore her existence for the next two days.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>It wasn’t too packed at Trader Joe’s while Charlotte did some dinner shopping. She avoided the seafood aisle and went straight to the meat aisle to find burgers or maybe some pork chops. Something she could cook while her sister stayed, instead of letting her cook or order untrustworthy take out. She also collected some frozen vegetables, pasta, and even some fruits for snacks as she was still off work for a week.</p><p> </p><p>Going down the baking dairy aisle, Charlotte paused and rested her head on the cart’s handles for a moment. She never took those pain pills, her headache from before was starting to return from the base of her neck up to the top of her skull. She took a deep breath and moved toward the checkout.</p><p> </p><p>Two hundred and forty-six dollars in food cost. The thought of demanding half of it from her sister came to mind, but said mind was throbbing so she just paid, gathered her bags of food, and trudged back to the apartment. Still denying any use of a taxi or drive home, she walked the entire way as the cold air chilled her bones and stung her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, hmp! Look at that angel!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey woman! Hey woman!”</p><p> </p><p>Ugh, cat callers. As if her week wasn’t any more aggravating. She ignored the sexist calls of the men standing by the street corners and store fronts. If given attention they usually tried to get a number, name, and even a look from women. If ignored, they’ll start calling insults because they couldn’t handle rejection.</p><p> </p><p>“How about a smile for daddy?” One purred by a bike rack.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte was tempted to snarl at the man instead, but made the mistake and made eye contact with the beer belly dude. That intern caused the man to suddenly have the urge to take a walk a few feet behind her. She could feel his eyes starting at her behind, she tried to keep her hips from swinging as they usually did, the damn wide things.</p><p> </p><p>Two more blocks, she was nearly home where she could punch the couch and throw the pillows as much as she desired. Her teeth grinding and nails digging into her palms were her only accesses of releasing her steaming anger at this point.</p><p> </p><p>If Eloise had been with her, she wouldn’t been stupid enough to stop at every cat caller and probably give her number or fish for compliments. If it was Loki… Charlotte doubted he was the ‘white knight’ type. In fact, walking with him would’ve kept the men at bay and comments to themselves. She nearly regrets not taking him with her.</p><p> </p><p>But alas, she wouldn’t be out here, humiliated by the calls caring over two hundred dollars worth of groceries with a throbbing headache if her damned twin hadn’t welcomed herself in for three days.</p><p> </p><p>“Died and gone to thick thunder heaven!” The man groaned, suddenly closer behind her.</p><p> </p><p>One more block, if this man even tried to grab her, she’d dropped the bags in a second and shove the nuzzle of her gun in his nose. Because of her hefy coat and arms at her side carrying the bags, her gun was concealed at her hip, she could feel the shape of it against her elbow.</p><p> </p><p>The apartment came into view, she started walking towards the left indicating she was home, stepping up to the door. Charlotte bent down to gently place a bag on the stoop, before she could get the door a resounding sound of a smack and the stinging sensation of her rump being slapped came to realization. Charlotte shot up straight and turned, fuming as the man wandered off across the street. He looked back with a smile, a stupid smug grin that showed he knew he got away with it. She regretted wearing thin jeans that day, her cheek stung in the cold.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte opened the door and picked the bag up, entering the home with a slam. For extra measure, she locked the door and knelt down this time to take her shoes off.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re back! Just in time!” Cried a cheery Eloise.</p><p> </p><p>“What, did you find another movie to make me watch…?” Her words trailed when she looked up, finding the place horribly decorated! </p><p> </p><p>The plastic tree she packed away was scattered in pieces around the corner of the stairway, the wreaths were leaning into the window, green garland was lazily dangling off the railings and tv mantel, and in the kitchen Charlotte could hear pop music songs of Christmas music. Loki was nowhere in sight, possibly in his room judging by Mitsy laying outside his door.</p><p> </p><p>Eloise trotted over to her, a wreath hung around her neck and the tree light string wrapped around her ankle. The knotted cords dragged across the floor, threatening to break the tiny bulbs as it skidded from the wood flooring to the carpet.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you put that tree together? It would be so much better to just get a real tree. You have the room, not to mention the pine scent and realistic look.” Eloise rambled, a crooked Christmas hat on her head.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte took even breaths, she picked up the bags and just moved past her towards the kitchen, placing them onto the counters. She started putting the foods away in their respective places; cold in the fridge, boxes in the top left cabinet and cans in the top right  cabinet. Her neck was starting to hurt as she bent down to roll up the plastic bags and shove them under the sink.</p><p> </p><p>“Also, wouldn’t it be cute to have wreaths in your huge windows?” Eloise asked, following after her. “I mean, what’s the point of having those huge things if you’re not gonna use them, yknow?”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte still didn't respond, her eyes glanced at the clock seeing it was near dinner time. With a sigh she turned the overhead light to see the stove and counters, then got out the needed ingredients. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, what’s your plans for dinner?” Eloise asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Pork chops and pasta.”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of pasta?”</p><p> </p><p>“Egg noodle.”</p><p> </p><p>Eloise huffed, tilting her head. “Was hoping for elbow pasta.” She was given a dark glare from her twin. “...Sorry.” She shrugged, turning to go back to her ‘work’.</p><p> </p><p>A few more breaths, feeling the veins in her head against the skin. Maybe she should take a pain pill before holding a knife in her hand to cut the meat.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The journal rested on the desk, now closed and a candle lit beside it. The room filled with the scent of cedar and vanilla  and Loki relaxed, laying on his bed. Sure, he probably should be learning more about this planet, it was huge and held many different lands, languages, and people. He instead decided to take a day to adjust in his living quarters, also to avoid the incessant pest that was Eloise and the mutt Mitsy. The sounds of the sickening music playing outside his door had stopped, he opened his one eye and glanced at the door. Eloise had started that about an hour ago and he was ready to just leave, though he was sure to find more annoying music in the city at this time of year. He closed his eye and took a deep breath, returning to his meditation.</p><p> </p><p>Loki had searched on his phone for the holidays the country, America, celebrated through a year. From the beginning starting in January, New Year’s was the first he saw listed. A holiday that the whole world celebrated at different times, because each location was on a different time grid.<br/><br/>Before going off the course to research time zones, Loki read a federal holiday called Martin Luther King Day, and other holidays celebrated in different states such as Civil Rights Day in Arizona and New Hampshire and Rosa Parks Day in California. Loki thought best to pass the other states, in what he was sure was Pennsylviania, and focus on federal holidays. The next was President’s Day, which when reading up valued towards past and present leaders of the country. He read on past religious and sporting events and holidays. Memorial Day, Independence Day, Labor Day. This country sure loved holidays revolved around its war history.</p><p> </p><p>He was starting to find it all confusing, certain people celebrate certain holidays, events, and historical war times. Such as Pearl Harbor or POWs. He read up how Christmas was a religious holiday, not federal. So, only people of the Christian faith celebrate it, while those Jewish celebrate Hanukkah. This made Loki assume nearly everyone in the city was of this religion, with how obsessed they were with music, decorations, and screams of sales and movies.</p><p> </p><p>His phone was low battery, as it warned him three times before figuring out how to plug it into the wall to charge. This led to him laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling entering a meditative state.</p><p> </p><p>“Dinner’s ready!” Came a call from the other side of the door with a knock following after. “Hope you like pasta.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki sat up and climbed off the bed. He raised a hand and snapped his finger, the flame in the candle extinguishing behind him as he approached the door. Opening it revealed the scent of something being fried, oils and bread. Since his room was right at the kitchen, his eyes fell on a pan with used oils and a pot of noodles. A plate on the counter filled two breaded pieces of meat and a handful of pasta waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Over here, Mr. England!” Eloise called, sitting on the floor using the coffee table to eat on. She had dug into her own plate, halfway through her meal. Charlotte was sitting on the couch, silently eating as she watched whatever was on television.</p><p> </p><p>Peckish, he took the plate and found a fork, wandering in to sit at the other end of the couch. Mitsy sat right by Eloise, her lips ready to drip with drool before Charlotte hissed at her to go lay down. The dog obeyed, moving to lay down under the television. Said screen was showing a weather report for the week. Loki glanced around, seeing the decor Eloise had found hidden under the stairs was strewn about the living room and steps. He heard no yelling or screaming, and judging by the passive exhaustion on Charlotte’s features, she stopped giving a damn at this point.</p><p> </p><p>Loki got up, forgetting a knife to cut his meat, and returned just as a map of the Eastern country was shown in various blues and purples on the screen. He kept the plate in his lap to cut his pork neatly, and took a bite. Just as before, Charlotte’s cooking was good enough to continue eating, even taking a few bits of the noodles. The breading of the pork was a tad spicy, but he liked that mixture she somehow surprised him with. Nearly made the cooked meats in Asgard bland. He wasn’t as fond of the noodles, but it seemed Charlotte was going overboard with them as she had just gotten up for a second helping.</p><p> </p><p><em> “The weather for the remainder of the week will be chilly. But expect a sudden snowfall this weekend into next week.” </em> Said the weather woman on the television. <em> “It'll cover the East Coast in about a few inches, while more of us in land and near the mountains, might be reaching over ten inches.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“That'd be great if we got snow.” Eloise said to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Loki looked over just as Charlotte rejoined. “How often are snow falls here?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged, “It’s different every year; sometimes we get good snow in Winter, other times it can even snow around the beginning of Spring. Rarely snows around Christmas anymore, it’ll all probably be cold rain again.” Charlotte picked up the remote and started flicking through channels.</p><p> </p><p>Eloise stood, taking her plate. “Wouldn’t it be perfect for snow, Sissy? Take a day to play in the snow.”</p><p> </p><p>She stood and moved around the back of the couch earning a humming response from her sister. The plate and fork clanked into the sink without care, Loki frowned seeing this sister not cleaning her own dishes and returned to sit on the floor contently. Hadn’t she come here to help her sister?</p><p> </p><p>“You done?” Loki noticed Charlotte was pointing at his plate, meat gone and some noodles left behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, thank you for cooking.”</p><p> </p><p>He handed her the plate and she stood, going right to work cleaning the dishes and filling the dishwasher. Charlotte then got to putting the noodles in a plastic bag and wrapped the leftover pork placing both in the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking no one noticed, she bent over the counter pressing her forehead at the edge of the sink. Mitsy wandered over pawing her leg, earning a pat on the head. Loki turned to her twin, seeing she had stolen the remote and looking for something to watch. Once again, no concern or care that she had shown earlier this afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>Loki stood and walked over, tilting his head to see her. “If you wish, we could always kick dear little sister out the door.” He offered,  she turned her head, hair falling out of her face. “I’ll even do the honors.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, earning a small one back from Charlotte. “Thanks,” She said, standing and patting his shoulder. “But I prefer the screaming matches down to a zero.”</p><p> </p><p>“Understood.” He nodded, though still wanted to physically throw her out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to bed.” Called Charlotte, Mitsy followed along toward the stairs. “Keep it down, Eloise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, uh-huh.” She waved off behind her. “Night!”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte moved the boxes off the steps and trudged up to her room. She pulled the curtain and collapsed onto the bed. Tomorrow was going to take forever to get through.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, this chapter is all over the place, learning of Charlotte’s crazy sister. Leave a comment/review and see you next time! Stay safe, much love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know, boring with no crimes and all. I’ll try to do better and make it interesting for Loki and Charlotte. How about a little bit of drama?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte woke up the next morning to find just what she expected; her apartment in ruins with more decor all over the place, somehow more dishes in the sink, snacks of chip bags and cookie packs all over the coffee table, and said cause of the mess on her couch with the cushions knocked over and her legs dangling off the edge. The urge to scream and yell was rising in her throat, but looking down the hall at Loki’s room, she refrained and just entered the kitchen to empty the dishwasher and refill it again.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t even hungry that morning, maybe she’ll gain an appetite after a jog with Mitsy. Charlotte shoved all the decor into the corner of the room, put the scattered snacks away and contacted her walker to let her off for the day. She got a hot shower, dressed in jeans and a tight fitting shirt along with her running jacket. Mitsy was fitted into her harness, leash attached to it, and out the door for her jog.</p><p> </p><p>After an hour, Loki awoke and found the place as he left it last night, or how he saw it before abandoning Eloise. Speaking of, he found her spread across on the couch in an unsuitable position; one leg over the arm as the other hung off the back, her left arm touching the floor by her knuckles and the right over her eyes. The blanket barely covered her, almost falling off as her bare legs were exposed and her oversized shirt hanging off her shoulder more so than Charlotte’s had. Loki waved his hand, making the blanket crawl back up and properly cover her legs. He surely hoped she was wearing some shorts, not wanting to see his roommates sister meandering about without pants.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of which, Loki glanced up setting the curtain open but no Charlotte, and Mitsy wasn’t hanging off his knees today. She must have gone out with the dog, Loki decided to start his early day with breakfast and do more research.</p><p> </p><p>With Eloise sleeping, Loki took advantage of using his magic to have his breakfast. Barely waving his hands or wiggling his fingers, the pan hanging off the hook gingerly came down and rested on the stove as the flame underneath came to life. He got the eggs out and had three cracked, frying them up in the pan. He controlled the flame to get it evenly cooked. A twirl of his finger and the eggs flipped without breaking the yoke, making the sizzle louder as he lowered the heat. Loki reached for a plate and snapped his finger, killing the flame. The eggs floated off the pan onto his plate, he searched for a fork in the drawer and once found he turned to go back into his room. His eye caught the slump on a couch twin, and thought of a little trick to play on the woman.</p><p><br/>He lifted a hand and twisted his wrist, the long brown hair hanging off the end of the couch slowly faded up into her roots into a bright visible red. He thought about it for a moment, and with a grin, he straightened his hand and raised his fingers, causing the hair to split in half of two colors, now a violent red and pure bright green. She never seemed to shut up about Christmas, so maybe she’d enjoy this.</p><p> </p><p>Humming to himself, content to wait for her to awake, Loki returned to his room keeping the door opened just a crack and enjoyed his meal in peace.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Charlotte wasn’t doing her usual jog or small runs, as she just casually walked Mitsy up and down Old City. She got herself a fruit smoothie for breakfast and gave a walk along the pier. She was enjoying the sounds of the city, no incessant nagging from Eloise and some space to think for once. Though she felt dread thinking of the mess she'd return to when she got back.</p><p> </p><p>The ginger was in a state of just letting it go instead of arguing with her sister. In better circumstances, she would make her stay one night and out the next day, or yell at her about going through her decorations without permission.</p><p> </p><p>But, Charlotte’s mind still somehow reeled back to the day of the fire. She wanted to find video clips of that day off news reports to see the event for herself. Something about Loki stood out to her, and not just for his accent or his little magic tricks. Like he was something much more than what he was.</p><p> </p><p>Mitsy eventually started tugging at the leash, having enough of the sights of the harbor and wanting to head home. Charlotte complied, walking back to the streets, and to her dismay, the same streets where the same cat callers from yesterday were loitering about. She heard a few calls for her to smile, give them her number, or just send a God Bless once they’re eyes lowered as usual. Just as before, she felt someone following her down the same exact two blocks towards her apartment. Mitsy kept growling at her side, but Charlotte kept the leash tight, not wanting a risk of a possible lawsuit if her dog really did attack this man. She didn't have her gun on her this time, wearing her workout gear, now regretting how tight the clothing felt on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what’s up Beautiful?” The man greeted, almost leering over her. “How you doin’?”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte kept her head held high, crossing the street as she counted one block left. The man kept behind her though, not a love sick puppy but more of a stalking shark.</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know, when someone acknowledges you for being beautiful, it’s only respectful to say thank you for it.” The guy said, growing annoyed by her lack of response.</p><p> </p><p>Sadly, a delivery truck just had to turn at the following street, causing Charlotte to stop at the curb with Mitsy close to her hip. The man stood behind her, chuckling as she felt her body tense how close he was.</p><p> </p><p>He hissed before speaking again. “You don’t wanna talk? Is it ‘cause I’m ugly?” He asked, making Charlotte wish the truck would’ve turned down another damn street. “You don’t speak? If I give you my number instead, would you talk to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, what felt like an eternity, the truck cleared the crossings and Charlotte got into a jog with Mitsy running beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Love to get a taste of the full moon, baby!”<br/><br/>And just as before, once she stepped up to her door, the resounding smack and sting in her rear shook her body to the core. Her eyes near stung as she shut them tightly and seethed through her teeth. Mitsy started barking, but held back as the man got away crossing the street, laughing the entire way.</p><p> </p><p>“Just breathe, just in and out, Char.” She told herself, rubbing her eyes and opening the door to enter the warm apartment for her and Mitsy.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte got the doberman free of her harness and hung it up with the leash.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back, Sis.” Muffled a mouth full of cereal from Eloise. She sat on the couch, watching some random cartoon she happened to stumble on.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm-hmm.” She muttered</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte locked the door and turned only to slightly gasp at the sight of Eloise. Her hair was raging red and bright green, almost in a Cruella de Vil split color style. She slowly walked around, leaning to the side and peering over her head to see if it was a wig or extensions. She kept blinking her eyes, Eloise had dyed her hair some weird colors in her teens, but never before anything like this!</p><p> </p><p>Eloise seemed to have noticed her sister’s weird antics, looking over at her as she wiped milk off her chin. “What? You’re looking at me like you’ve seen a ghost.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Please don’t tell me you stained my bathroom to achieve that?”</p><p> </p><p>She frowned in confusion. “Why would I stain your bathroom?”</p><p> </p><p>“That, you’re hair.”</p><p> </p><p>“My hair?”</p><p> </p><p>It was then a third person came into the room, Loki. “Glad to see you’re back, Char- By the Norns!” He exclaimed, looking shocked at the hair on Eloise’s head. “Is that tradition to uphold?” He asked Charlotte. “Do you make yours gold and silver?” Charlotte gave him an exasperated look.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you guys freaking out about my hair for?” Eloise asked, throwing her hand in the air.</p><p> </p><p>They both pointed to the mirror across the room by the door. Eloise put the bowl on the table and walked over, only for her to look just as shocked. She screamed at the sight and kept lifting strands and chunks of hair to see if it had really been those colors.</p><p> </p><p>“How-How did that happen!?” She exclaimed. Eloise poked the mirror as if she were seeing things and kept digging her fingers into her scalp sharply. “I haven’t dyed my hair in the past two years! What the hell happened to my hair!?”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte took a glance in the bathroom, finding no sign of hair dye stains, bottles, or bleach anywhere. “You dyed your hair, that’s what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I didn't!” She argued, then pointed at Loki. “He must have done it!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Loki gives an offended look.</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt Loki knows how to, and why would he even do it?” Charlotte argued.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I-I don’t know! I took his room, that’s why!” She tried to reason, but gained looks of doubt from her twin.</p><p> </p><p>Loki kept his face of one of shock, though he was dying of laughter on the inside. Eloise ran into the bathroom, near shoving her sister out and slamming the door. The sound of running water was heard, muffled Eloise begging for the hair color to come out.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare stain that tub!” Charlotte barked at the door.</p><p> </p><p>Loki’s wide grin was shown as Charlotte moved toward the couch and fell back, resting her head back and closing her eyes. He stole a glance at the door and walked over to stand behind the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Have a good walk?” He asked, seeing her trying to relax though her brows were locked and forehead tight.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Mitsy enjoyed it.” She responded, throwing an arm to indicate Mitsy eating out of her bowl. “It’s starting to get to me though.”</p><p> </p><p>“How so?” He inquired, resting his palms on the back of the couch. “Better than cooped up here, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte honestly didn't know if she’d prefer her sister pestering her and destroying her apartment over random disgusting men sexually harassing her on the streets. It had never bothered her before, but then again they never had the balls to go and straight up slap her behind!</p><p> </p><p>“I rather be working.” Was her response, to which Loki chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“In time.” He assured, “All in time.”</p><p> </p><p>Eloise eventually returned, and so did her brunette hair, now soaked and in a towel. Charlotte cracked an eyelid, and closed them once she saw no red and green on the beige towel.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re going to dye your hair, don’t do it here.” Charlotte told her. “Dye does not come off a tub that easily.”</p><p> </p><p>Eloise hung the towel around her neck. “I swear, I didn't do any hair dying!” She told, though Charlotte just hummed, not believing her. “Honestly, Lotte! Why would I dye my hair red and green?”</p><p> </p><p>“Same ask why you would bleach the hell out of your hair in high school and cut it yourself?” Charlotte countered, bringing an arm over her eyes in an attempt to block her.</p><p> </p><p>“I was in a phase, you can’t blame me for that.” She defend. “Someone dyed my hair in my sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte then stood, “Oh, please!” She exclaimed. “Someone took your long ass hair, dyed it two different colors while you slept, and you didn't notice until just now?”</p><p> </p><p>Eloise was silent, she looked up at the ceiling then back to her sister. “...It could happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever.” Charlotte, as repeated, made her walk toward the stairs and up to her room. Mitsy followed after loyally, leaving the two in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Loki and Eloise matched eyes, one of question and another of accusation. “You did it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p> </p><p>She marched up, pointing a finger at him as she got into his personal space. “<em> You </em> dyed my hair! I saw you snickering your British ass off the entire time!”</p><p> </p><p>"Not British.” He corrected., “How could I even know how to dye hair?” he asked. She motioned for his own hair, to which he held an offended look. “<em> My </em> hair is completely natural.”</p><p> </p><p>Eloise snarled and stomped her foot. She sat down onto the couch, roughly, and continued with her cereal eating loudly and angrily like a pissed off dog. Loki walked over to the sink, rinsing his plate and devising some ideas to teach the little brat a lesson or two for dear Eloise.</p><p>It started small; moving objects from their original spot to knocking her drinks over to get the blame from Charlotte for not being more careful. He only ever did it with water, not wanting to stain the carpet. He would be sitting at a chair, innocently reading a book when he took the advantage of the girls watching tv to have it tip over the edge and fall.</p><p>It grew from that to when Eloise would be working on that damned tree. She took a break and got up to get something, then Loki glanced from his book as the branches removed themselves from the stand and packed back away into its box. When Eloise returned, she stopped short, her head whipping about to find the branches only to finally see them put away. He felt a glare sent his way, but nothing was said.</p><p>Charlotte was watching a show called “Columbo” and Loki watched with her as Eloise was making snide comments about the show. Charlotte tried to ignore her but, reached for the remote and changed the channel to some random reality show she showed no interest for. Loki, personally enjoying the previous show, wanting to see how the murder would be solved. Once the channel was changed, Eloise shut up getting what she wanted. Loki glanced behind him and back to the tv, moving his arm in a wave, though looked like he was stretching his arms. The wires to the lights had changed into a long green and black snake, slithering up to Eloise as she fixed the tree. It passed over her legs, earning an ear piercing scream and jumping onto the steps. Loki and Charlotte spun around just as the lights changed back from a snake, laying dead on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Snake! I swear, there was a snake right there!” She yelled, pointing at the tree lights.</p><p> </p><p>“...A snake? In the apartment, in a city? Really, Eloise?” Charlotte skeptically questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“It was <em> right </em>there! It crawled across my legs!”</p><p> </p><p>“Snakes slither, not crawl, do they not?” Loki added, biting back to snicker at his comment as he felt eyes glare at the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t break anything, Eloise. Maybe you felt an ant or just your imagination.” The redhead brushed off.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte’s shoulders eased, and turned back as Loki had flipped the original show back on. She stole a glance and Loki shrugged, focusing on the show as it revealed an important clue Columbo just discovered. Charlotte eyed him up, but looked back, relaxing into the couch, hugging a pillow to her stomach.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>“We’re going out to eat?” Loki questioned, when approached by Charlotte in his room about dinner.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” She sighed, leaning against the door frame. “She said she wants a ‘night out in the city’.”</p><p> </p><p>“She can’t go on her own?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s too dangerous for a small…” She eyed her sister in the living room. “...naive woman like her wandering the streets.” Charlotte looked back at Loki, sitting at his bed with his journal in his lap. “Besides, she just wants to go to IHOP. I don’t mind fitting that bill.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki blinked at the name of the restaurant. “Eye-Hop?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s this place you can get breakfast for dinner.” She explained. “I will say, it has some damn good chicken waffles.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, a dress casual dining experience?” He asked in a teasing tone.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte chuckled. “I think jeans are welcomed there.”<br/><br/>He was in his loungewear of his tunic and trousers. She had gotten used to seeing his traditional wears, but might have kept in his room of whatever comments her sister might say. She left him, shutting the door to allow him to dress. Loki chose an army green turtleneck sweater and black jeans. He exited the room, buckling his belt as the girls were getting their coats on.<br/><br/></p><p>“How far of a walk is it?” He asked, retrieving his wool coat from the closet and shoes at the rack.<br/><br/></p><p>“Seven minute walk, it’s over in Center City.” Charlotte answered.<br/><br/></p><p>Eloise gave a small whine. “Can’t we just call a taxi?”<br/><br/></p><p>“It’s literally less than two miles, you can handle the walk.” Charlotte told, opening the door once Loki got his shoes and coat on. “Be good and stay on guard, girl.”<br/><br/></p><p>Said dog was sitting on the couch, she groaned laying down a bit sad her master was leaving. “Find that snake, Mitsy!” Eloise barked before the door shut.<br/><br/></p><p>The night was brisk as they buttoned and zipped their coats. With Charlotte leading the way, made their seven to ten minute walk. Thankfully it was a Wednesday evening, so there was little partying and much congestion of people heading home from work and some heading to late night shift jobs.<br/><br/>Loki was starting to like the night life of the city, less blaring horns and minimal screaming people. It grew more crowded as they got to Center City, some bars open with games on the televisions inside, groups hanging out on corner stores and dates dining outside.<br/><br/>Charlotte was glad to be rid of cat calling, though she doubted those men stood around 24/7 nothing to do but bark about women's bodies. She wore more comfortable clothing under her leather coat, a dark blue sweater with ‘Rock’n the 80’s’ on it and usual jeans. Her sister, glancing at her at a crosswalk, Eloise was wearing a thin pink hoodie that read ‘Wildwood, N.J.’ on it with surf boards, but then was wearing jean shorts and only dark leggings to keep her warm as much as possible. She wanted a ride to not walk in the cold, that’s what her problem was. If anyone was going to get cat called, it might be her. But with Loki walking with the two, chances had grown even lower.<br/><br/>Once at the IHOP, Loki saw it as a common small dinner he’d walk by on his first arrival here. It wasn’t too busy inside a family or two and few friends. They removed their coats and got a booth table, with Loki allowing the girls to sit first. Eloise sat first, using her coat to take up more room. Charlotte shrugged at Loki as she slid down the other end with him sitting beside her.<br/><br/>“If you’re using the seat as a coat rack, take ours too.” Charlotte told, tossing her and Loki’s at Eloise. She huffed and shoved them not too gently against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I’m Chad. Ready to order?” A waiter came up, a tired smile as he greeted them. “I can get your drinks while you look over the menu.” He offered,  placing three laminated tall folded menus on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Coffee for me.” Charlotte told, opening the menu.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take a hot chocolate.” Eloise told, her eyes scanning the waiter.</p><p> </p><p>Loki stole a glance at the menu, trying to find the drinks. Charlotte flipped it closed and showed the beverages on the back. “Ah, hot tea, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Coming right up.” The waiter left allowing them to look over the menus.</p><p> </p><p>It was silent for a moment, though the girls knew what they were ordering, Loki was baffled over having breakfast for dinner. On Asgard feasts were dinners with small breakfasts. So long as meat was involved, and Loki was a tad thankful to take a break from having five different types of meat a day.</p><p> </p><p>“Might I highly suggest you order the pancakes? Especially the chocolate ones.” Eloise spoke up, her menu flat out on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Chocolate?” Loki inquired. He did think the varieties of chocolate were the best he’s encountered on this planet, but didn't deem it as a dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte lowered her, folded and ready to order. “She’s a real chocoholic, just order what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“To be fair, I’m ordering the crepe with strawberries.” She defended. “I’ll just have chocolate chip pancakes tomorrow for breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte narrowed her eyes. “In my kitchen or on your way home?”</p><p> </p><p>But Eloise grinned, leaning her arms on the table. “I’m not to leave until 3 tomorrow, Sissy.”</p><p> </p><p>“3:40pm, to be exact.” Loki corrected, earning a look from the brunette twin. “So I do hope you don’t plan on sleeping past noon to pack up?”</p><p> </p><p>Eloise made a childish face at him, but stopped once Chad returned with their drinks. “Ready to order?”</p><p> </p><p>While the brunette gave her order of the crepes, Charlotte leaned over to Loki and helped him order as he hadn’t decided yet. “If you want to pick out an entree, they’re on this page.” She reached over and flipped the page, showing the meals on the left page. “I’ll have the waffles and chicken, with a plate of fries.” She told Chad.</p><p> </p><p>Once his eyes fell on Loki, he raised his head and folded the menu. “Grilled Tilapia, if you please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it! Your meal will be here in a bit.” The waiter took the menus and left for the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be waiting.” Purred Eloise, then felt a sudden kick to the shin. “Ow!”</p><p> </p><p>“Behave.” Charlotte sternly told.</p><p> </p><p>She stuck her tongue out at her sister, then looked to Loki. “You had a chance to get waffles, and you got fish?” Eloise questioned as if Loki had committed a crime. “For shame.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not everyone is accustomed to eating whatever crap they want like you do, Eloise.” Charlotte defended him, taking a careful sip of her coffee. “He’s also not from here, did you forget?”<br/><br/></p><p>“I’ll have plenty of time to grow accustomed to your ways of dining.” Loki spoke up, tasting his tea, which was bland but okay. “It’s quite nice to not have a feast every evening much like home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like Thanksgiving?” Eloise asked.</p><p> </p><p>Loki frowned, then remembered reading about the holiday. He smiled and placed his cup down. “I’d say ten times that. We’d have sorts of fruits, vegetables, and breads. There would be roasted boar, deer, beef and goat-”</p><p> </p><p>“Goat!?” Eloise exclaimed, causing a few heads to turn and a shush from her sister. “You eat goats? That’s messed up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever we hunt, we eat.” Loki said. “That’s tradition.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte leaned her elbow on the table, cheek rested in her palm. “What types of fish do you eat?”</p><p> </p><p>Eloise mumbled not thinking he’s Norwegian, but was ignored. “Only cod or herring, delicacies there compared to the selections of fish here” He answered her. “We also delve into breads, though far larger than your usual rolls and pans. Along with small cakes for snacks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cakes for any time of the day?” Eloise asked, suddenly interested.</p><p> </p><p>Loki nodded. “Of course, usually before hunting my brother would take a few more than intended.” He chuckled, a memory coming to him. “When we were younger, we were to hunt down our first dinner. My brother hadn’t eaten breakfast and took a few too many tarts, leaving crumbs along the forests. He eventually found himself surrounded by many bucks, and-” He brought a hand to his lips, grinning wildly. “See, it was mating season.”</p><p> </p><p>Instantly the girls laughed, Eloise banged the table as Charlotte shushed her over her giggling. Loki chuckled, soon laughing with them remembering the situation vividly.</p><p> </p><p>“He didn't get humped, did he?” Charlotte asked in a low voice.</p><p> </p><p>He paused for dramatic effect. “Almost.” Charlotte covered her mouth, near crying of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the food arrived once all calmed down. Loki got his two grilled fish tilapia with sides of broccoli and mashed potatoes. Charlotte got her waffles and chicken with the plate of fries, and Eloise excitedly got her strawberry crepes and drenched it in blueberry syrup.</p><p> </p><p>The three ate their food, Loki finding the food alright, nothing compared to the meals Charlotte had bestowed on him so far. Broccoli was a tad cold and the mashed potatoes were good. Charlotte was smiling as she enjoyed her buttermilk breaded chicken and Belgian waffles, a few fries now and then. Loki asked if he could partake in the fries, to which she welcomed as it was for everyone.  Eloise was about to dribble ketchup on the fries, but Charlotte stopped her, saying she could use the dipping cups instead.</p><p> </p><p>Nearly done the meal, Eloise got up to use the bathroom leaving Loki and Charlotte alone, finishing up the fries.</p><p> </p><p>“How was the fish?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It was sufficient, not the best compared to herring.” He told her.</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged, “I’m a flounder girl myself. Maybe I’ll cook some when it’s on sale.” she offered.</p><p> </p><p>Loki thought back, she had cooked nearly every meal the past few days and him never. He knew a few cooking skills, having to kill and cook when he hunted. He raised his head and turned to her.</p><p> </p><p>“How about I make dinner tomorrow?” He suggested.</p><p> </p><p>She paused, chewing a fry, “As in what?” she asked with hesitance. “I’m sorry, I can’t eat goat.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki chuckled, “I assure you goats are not on the menu. I was thinking more towards bird or pork.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte nodded, “Sounds good to me. Just so long as the apartment doesn’t burn down or I get food poisoning.” she joked.</p><p> </p><p>Loki shook his head, laughing. “Just a traditional dinner of my home. I’ll have to make due with some substitutes.” He noted, leaning back in the booth. “Such as smaller breads, do pumpkins grow here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only around the fall, since they’re a harvest season gourd. You have pumpkins with your dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“It varies between fruits to gourds or types of melons. They are considered a delicacy, but fruits are a must have for meals. Usually meat, fruits, and breads are spread upon the tables for a bountiful feast.” He explained, tilting his head. “Any fruits you have allergies to?”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte shook her head, reaching into her back pocket for her wallet. “I promise, I can eat all fruits, but not a fan of dragon fruit.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki was taken back by the name, a fruit named after such a creature? “That’s a fruit?”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “It’s nothing like a dragon, when you open it, just looks like a bug infestation.” Charlotte shuddered at the thought, making him laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to pay?” The two looked up, seeing a different waiter approach them, his tag read Gary.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte handed him the card, “Eloise better hurry, or I’m leaving her here.” she told Loki.</p><p> </p><p>“The brunette that was sitting here?” Gary asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she went to the bathroom.” He held a face of grimace, almost as if cringing over something. “Did she get lost?” Charlotte asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, er…” Gary looked around, and leaned over the table. “I had to take over as she’s <em> chatting </em>with Chad in the back.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte frowned, trying to stand as Loki was blocking her. “Chatting, you say?” She suddenly nudged the god. “Loki, move.”</p><p> </p><p>He slid out quickly, allowing her to be free and hunt down her sister. Gary stood there awkwardly before heading off to charge the card he was given. Loki gathered their coats and stood by, awaiting the return of either Gary or Charlotte with Eloise. Whoever would come first.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Charlotte returned. Her face red, fuming mad as she roughly got her coat from Loki’s arm and tossed her sister’s coat at her. Her hair was askew and her hoodie was unzipped with her shirt looking wrinkled. She tried to fix herself up from the obvious activity she was enjoying with Chad. Said man walked past them, his uniform slightly unbuttoned and hair just as riled up as Eloise’s was. Gary returned, giving a look to his co-worker as he returned Charlotte’s card. The three left, a silent ten minute walk back to the apartment.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>The tense air followed them back at the apartment. It was late, about 8pm when they got home. Charlotte was eerily silent as they got inside, removed their coats and she shut the door. Loki removed his shoes and coat when finally, a twin spoke up.</p><p><br/>“I know what it looked like, but it wasn’t.” She insisted, Charlotte scoffed as she removed her shoes and coat. “He was sweet talking to me, and I just lost it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure.” Charlotte brushed past her, Mitsy daring to greet them but stayed on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes, people just lose it. We’re human after all.” She tossed her shoes off and followed her sister into the kitchen. “Please don’t tell Jerry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I have a name.” Charlotte hummed, still ignoring her sister’s plea. “Now I can’t wait to meet him.”</p><p> </p><p>Eloise got in front of her. “I’m serious! He can’t know this!”</p><p> </p><p>“Your fiance shouldn’t know that you were invading another man’s mouth with your tongue?” Loki inquired, earning a childish glare from Eloise.</p><p> </p><p>“No one asked for your opinion!” She barked at him.</p><p> </p><p>Loki didn't stop, a small smirk playing on his lips. “Wonder if Jerry asked for a deceiving wench.”</p><p><br/><br/>Eloise turned her attention to him, stomping past her sister and glaring up at the tower of a man. “Why don’t you immigrant yourself back to England?”</p><p> </p><p>“Norway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Enough</em>!!” The two stopped, shocked by Charlotte's outburst. She turned to the two, though her sights were on her sister. “I am tired, my head hurts, my apartment is a mess, and I don’t need you arguing with my roommate on top of it!”</p><p> </p><p>Eloise was silent, Loki had no clue of the look she was giving, but Charlotte rolled her eyes at the kicked puppy look. “That doesn’t work on me, you know it. You decided to barge into my apartment and let yourself stay, claiming you’re here for my well being. But so far you’ve done nothing but lounge on my couch, control my tv, throw my decorations all over the place, and mooch off my food and money as you always do!”</p><p> </p><p>Loki watched silently, it was as if she was yelling at a child and not her sister. It rivaled the many times Odin had scolded Thor and him for any trouble they’d gotten into in their youth. He took a step away, not knowing if the crossfire of her screaming would turn to aim at him.</p><p> </p><p>Eloise threw a finger at Loki's face. “He’s the one that called me a whore!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wench.” He corrected softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Loki, please.” Charlotte growled, he raised his hands and took a few more steps back. "This ends now, Eloise. After tomorrow, no more visits."</p><p> </p><p>“...You’re choosing some guy over your own sister?” Eloise suddenly questioned, Charlotte’s eyes went wide with anger. “I shouldn’t be shocked, growing up you never defended me, always was against me, and never took my side when things came at me in life.” She accused.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m supposed to defend you when you’ve made some real stupid decisions in life?” Charlotte questioned. “You dropped out of high school, ran off for three of those years and came back for mom and dad’s pity. Ever since, you have been allowed to do literally whatever you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, you are so dramatic.” Eloise scoffed, turning to face away from her like a child. “I struggled to get a job, do you know how much hell it is these days?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Charlotte exclaimed, throwing her arms up. “I’ve paid my way through college working two jobs in Chicago. You just have a problem keeping a job!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not <em> my </em>fault I don’t want to wake up at seven in the morning to stand around and have people scream at me for nine hours.” She argued, folding her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Eloise, you’re getting off the point; You can’t just go around slapping lips and tongues with any ‘hot’ guy you come across.” Charlotte stepped over to her. “You’re engaged, you have a fiance, you can’t just be doing that anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Says who? Is it against the law to kiss another guy while engaged to another?” Eloise challenged, stopping Charlotte for a minute But she didn't give her sister a chance.” You would know the law, <em> Officer</em>! What’s next, you’re going to arrest me for making out at an IHOP!?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are being beyond ridiculous right now.” Charlotte told, hands on her hips. “Stop acting like a bratty teenager and grow up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, ‘grow up’!” She threw her arms in the air. “That’s what you always say, ‘grow up, grow up’!”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re not acting your age, you’ve always acted like a child! You’re nearly twenty-six, not six-teen!”</p><p> </p><p>“And you always act like you’re better than me! Because you finished high school, went to college, and moved to the city! So that makes you better than me!?”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte shook her head. “I never said I was better than you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You just did!”</p><p> </p><p>Loki shook his head, rubbing his temple. The urge to just put a silence spell on the two was tempted, but seeing Eloise stomp her foot and march to the bathroom showed the argument was over.<br/><br/>The door slammed with Charlotte yelling, “Don’t slam my doors!”</p><p> </p><p>The door opened. “I didn't slam it!!” Screamed Eloise back, and slammed it again.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte groaned and marched to the door to put her shoes back on. “Where are you going?” Loki asked, still stunned and slightly deaf from the screaming match.</p><p> </p><p>“Out.” She spat, barely bothering to properly tie her laces.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte stepped outside, the cold slapping her face and hands. She took a few even breaths on the stoop, stepping down and sitting on it. The cold night air cooled her hot head, she combed her fingers and knotted them into her hair, staring down at the pavement.</p><p> </p><p>Why couldn’t she have moved somewhere further away? Maybe she should’ve moved to New York or stayed in Chicago. Possibly go to California, or even some other country. Somehow further away- as far and difficult it could be to assure her sister couldn’t just drop by whenever she felt like it. This wasn’t a second home to Eloise, it was Charlotte’s home and it was to be her private sanctuary.</p><p> </p><p>Well, private can be thrown out the door with her new roommate now. She had only known Loki for barely a week, yet she was alright in his company. She wasn’t annoyed by his presence, didn't feel aggravated or have the need to be alone afterward. There was still so much she didn't know from him, being from another country, Charlotte should expect that.</p><p> </p><p>The door behind her opened and closed softly. Something warm was over her shoulders, she felt the wool material, knowing who it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Unless you want a smack, you better go back inside.” She warned. “Not smart to be with me when I’m this pissed off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never said I was smart.” Loki responded, sitting down beside her. Just his wool turtleneck to keep him warm as his coat was offered to her. “I find your company more tolerable than your sister’s.” He added.</p><p> </p><p>The two were silent, taking in the distant sirens in the city and black night sky. No screaming, slamming doors, and best of all for Loki, no holiday music.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t imagine having a sister.” He spoke, though it broke the silence it didn't disturb the peace Charlotte was having.</p><p> </p><p>“Couldn’t handle the screaming?” She asked, glancing at him.</p><p> </p><p>Loki shook his head, “Having a brute for a brother is Hel enough.” he told her. “Having a sister take advantage of your home, money, and food would be even worse, I’d fear.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I rather have a brother.” Loki looked to her curiously. “Could always use the ‘mom he hit me’ scheme whenever he ticked me off. Y’know, my mom doesn’t think men should hit women, even if the woman attacked the man first.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki thought of the words, it made sense but at the same time, didn't seem fair. “Back home, both men and women are taught to defend themselves. I know a few women who could take on the toughest men in the streets of this city without breaking a sweat.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte chuckled, “Sounds like my kind of place.” She smiled. “If a man were to touch a woman without her permission?”</p><p> </p><p>The god looked appalled by the thought. “I’d imagine she’d have the right to give him the worst punishment possible. My father assures that not one single woman is to be touched without the consent of her word to a man.” He shrugged. “Though, women do have the tendencies to throw themselves at certain men during feasts.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you have whores there?” She asked, Loki covered his mouth to try not to laugh. Though it confirmed enough for her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’d truly prefer a brother?” He inquired, lacing his fingers as his arms rested on his knees. “I would offer my own to trade, but I don’t find it a very fair one to have her as a sister. Wouldn’t have a spare, would you?”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte threw her head back laughing, “I wish.” She giggled, shaking her head. “No, just me and Eloise. My parents didn't have any other kids after us.”</p><p> </p><p>A few cars drove past and a guy walking his dog passed by to cross the street. The echoing sounds of Center City’s sirens and yelling nearly heard toward Old City. It was only a few blocks away, after all. Charlotte loved Old City, so peaceful during the night and lively during the day. Not too congested, yet not too empty. </p><p> </p><p>Loki broke the silence. “Regarding Eloise-”</p><p> </p><p>“Must we?” She asked, throwing her head back.</p><p> </p><p>Loki continued, “Has she always been like that?” Charlotte raised a brow, wanting him to indicate what he meant. “As in, easily provoked over the tiniest notion?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, that.” She took a breath and sighed, cold air escaping her lips. “No, there was a time when we actually were inseparable twins. We dressed alike, acted alike, sometimes we even tricked mom and dad by switching our names.”</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled and turned to Loki, tucking her legs down on the lower step. “We loved the book series, Harry Potter, and the twins, George and Fred, were our favorite. We even dressed up as them for Halloween once.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki had no idea who these twins were, but the name Harry Potter he’d seen in her book collection. He’d give it a read at some point.</p><p> </p><p>Her smile fell, resting her chin in her palm. “When we hit, I’d say sixteen or so, things changed, and I don’t mean just our bodies.” She joked.</p><p> </p><p>“We got into high school and it was like we split apart. She went down one path, and I went down another. I focused on school, getting good grades and wanting to get into college when I graduate.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Eloise did the opposite?” Loki guessed, earning a finger snap of a yes.</p><p> </p><p>“She skipped classes, went to late night parties, and was caught a few times screwing around in the boy’s bathroom.” Loki grimaced at that, seeing she hadn’t changed as proof at the IHOP. “Surprised she wasn’t expelled before she just dropped out. After that, she ran off for three years with some guy older than her. My parents were distraught for a while, and I was worried too. She called and kept us updated, so she wasn’t dead or kidnapped, as far as we knew.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then when she returned, you mentioned they, your parents, pitied her?” Loki asked.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte stood, stepping around the sidewalk for a while, shoving her hands into the coat sleeves. It was large on her, the sleeves just about over her hands as the end went past her knees.The cold was getting to her, but she still rather be out here than in there. “When she got back, it was high school graduation. I was graduating with honors and I was extremely proud of my hard work. But, my parents weren’t at the ceremony.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki frowned, “You’re sister returned?” he guessed.</p><p> </p><p>“The prodigal daughter returned!” Charlotte barked into the sky, a sardonic smile on her features. “My parents skipped out on my graduation for Eloise’s return.” She hissed, her anger returning at the memory. “My parents and dear little sad heart broken sister, were out to treat her to wherever she wanted to go. She ends up crying for a week because the guy she went with was actually married to another woman, so she came back home.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte sat back down with a sigh, rubbing her hands into her eyes to ease herself, not wanting another headache for a third night in a row. “So,” Loki spoke up. “From then on, Eloise was given all the attention and freedom to do what she wished.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.” She confirmed, dropping her hands and looking at him. “She never finished school, never wanted to go to college, and still doesn’t want to get a job. She just wants to sit around, have people pay things for her and never do anything for herself.”</p><p> </p><p>“So the life of a princess.” He inquired.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty much.” She shrugged. “Mom let her get away with more than dad, he did put his foot down when dragging boys into the house or trying to have parties on weekends. But mom always said ‘that was her baby’.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me?” Charlotte scoffed, leaning back against the upper stoop. “I left for Chicago, went to college and focused on myself and my career. I wanted to be a cop, protect people like my father and grandfather did.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a good path to follow.” He complimented. “And you do a very good job at it, if I may add?”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte shoved his shoulder, a sheepish smile gracing her lips. “Thanks, glad someone thinks so. My mom says I’m too independent for my own good, and that scares people away.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki’s brows furrowed, tilting his head at her. “Independence is a good trait to have, how can it be negative?”</p><p> </p><p>“I never ask people for help, I never seek relationships, even in my teens I was never interested in any of the boys. Well,” She held a finger up. “Most men I meet interested always talk about them being the breadwinner and I stay home to pop babies. No, thanks!”</p><p> </p><p>Loki stood, stretching his long legs as he took a few steps. “I find your mother to be wrong.” He spoke out, looking up at the starless sky. “You are a woman who knows what she wants, aims for what she wants to be, and sees the path in a clear light. You wish for no man to hold you back, and there’s nothing wrong with that whatsoever.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at her, her eyes shining in the street light as she looked up at him. “If I had to be honest, any true man would love to have a strong brave woman as his partner.”</p><p> </p><p>He could see her fighting anything that came in her way, battling creatures and defending people and realms among the stars. Charlotte was so different from the women of Asgard, yet she would still blend in somehow.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Loki.” He looked back at her, seeing her standing and smiling at him. “I probably really needed to hear that from someone, and to vent all that out. I’ve honestly never told anyone else, since there was no one else to talk to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not even Jack?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, “Jack’s just my landlord, he just knows how much of a pain Eloise can be here. Nothing more than that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mitsy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Her? She just wants food and walks. She’s a good support, but not to talk to.” She chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Never a friend to lend an ear?” Loki found it hard to believe she never had someone to talk to.</p><p> </p><p>Again, her head shook a no. “I never had a friend before.” She confessed, folding her arms tightly, looking down. “My sister was popular with so many groupies and friends, but I just wanted to get good grades and focus on my career, I never gave anyone a chance.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence, no sirens, no yelling, no distant crowds or faded music a block or two away. Loki assumed the conversation was done, when Charlotte cleared her throat. She held a nervous look, eyes casted down and searching the pavement for confidence in her words.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I give you that chance? To be my friend?” Charlotte asked, wrapping his coat tighter around herself. </p><p> </p><p>Loki felt his shoulder tense, but then relaxed thinking of her offer. Never, himself, had Loki had his very own friend. The Warriors Three and Sif were not his exclusive friends, they were Thor’s friends. He was more of a package deal with Thor when it came to friends. Whoever was friends with his brother, felt they had to be friends with Loki. Not because they enjoyed Loki’s company or liked him for what gifts he held and personality he showed. Only because Thor was his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte didn't know who his brother was, nor did he want her to know. Never mentioning his name, only describing him in short stories or small hints. He remembered she described him as an ‘obsessed jock’ which he took was not a fond term, judging how she spat the words out. She didn't want to be his friend because of his family heritage or who his brother was, but for him, and him alone. Charlotte could be his friend, no Thor’s but his own.</p><p> </p><p>Loki smiled down at her, he took her hand surprising her as he gripped it tightly- not too tightly to hurt her.  He raised their hands, thumbs wrapped each other as their fingers gripped the palms. This was no romantic gesture, but to Loki, it was a gesture to friends, and this was his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“It would be an honor to be your friend, Charlotte Lane.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We'll be back to crime scenes soon!! Hope you enjoyed and remember to comment/review!! Much love and stay safe!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy and stay safe!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Much to the dreaded third day, the morning was found to be Eloise-less. Any trace of her in the living room was left behind by opened chip and cookie packages, dishes in the sink, and the front door unlocked. Thankfully, Charlotte awoke earlier than her usual time, finding the mess and unlocked door. Her sister must have left in the middle of the night. Charlotte locked the door, did more dishes, took more trash out, and just shoved all the Christmas shit into the corner. She wasn’t even in the mood to try and organize the mess, put it away, or even hang it all up.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The day was spent with Charlotte isolating herself, needing time to recharge herself after two days with her sister. Loki himself stayed in his room, took a small walk, then returned by dinner of just turkey and cheese sandwiches. They ate dinner, watching a game show and eventually went to sleep at different times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By Saturday, Charlotte felt she could do a jog session with Mitsy that morning. She was feeling good, getting her exercise back in, she even did some squats and stretches at the harbor to give Mitsy a break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the way back to the apartment, Charlotte could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand. The same person, the same two remaining blocks, and the same feeling sunk into her stomach. This was getting to a stalking level now. She’d have to take charge of this before he eventually tries to get her at her door. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Though, she looked at the last block, her head snapping up at the sight of Loki standing outside the apartment door. Her pace quickened, he turned to greet her, but she tripped on a crack and crashed into his chest. He caught her awkwardly, arms around her and stepping off the stoop for her to rebalance herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would’ve been quite a fall.” He joked, hands on her shoulder, but she just stood close to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned her head, pulling back and looking around her. The man was nowhere to be seen, must have taken a sharp turn or rushed across the street when she sped over to Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Charlotte?” He looked around, seeing her sights dart about. “Something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, just wanted to get back. It’s getting cold.” She brushed off, getting her key to unlock the door. “Thanks, er, were you heading out?” She asked, trying to change the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes. I was thinking tonight we could have that dinner I mentioned.” He told, folding his hands behind his back. “Would you accompany me to where you procure your food? If you’re not too tired-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, we can go.” She assured, nodding her head. “I’ll just get Mitsy settled and we can go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte entered the apartment, quickly refilling Mitsy’s food and water bowls. “Be good, girl. Guard the home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The apartment was relocked and Charlotte took the lead to Trader Joe’s on Market Street. When walking with Loki she kept a good personal distance for them both, but she walked a bit closer to him, hands shoved into her coat pocket. Loki noticed, but gave no comment. She had been acting off to him, but maybe it was because her sister’s visit that affected her behavior.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Trader Joe’s was having a meat sale, so Loki got a small spiral ham, some fruits, different types of bread rolls, and even some spices that could substitute ones used from Asgard. Charlotte treated herself to a few snack boxes she found. One called a ‘Fruit Roll-Up’, which made Loki curious that they made a fruit into one long treat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to try it?” She asked as they left the store.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When he nodded, Charlotte placed the bag down for a moment at a crossing and opened the box. A little plastic shiny wrap came out, she opened it and handed it to him. Waiting for the crossing light to change, she watched with amusement as he flipped and twisted the small roll of paper, then when he peeled the end, his brows shot up at the sight of a red and blue fruity treat. He ripped it off, but with the paper still stuck about to put it into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No, Loki!” She grabbed his wrist, laughing at his confusion. “Take the paper off, that’s not edible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki cleared his throat, peeling it off and looking to her for validation, to which she nodded. He slipped the treat into his mouth, the flavor slamming his tongue as if punched by his brother with a bowl of fruit. His lips puckered and he smacked his tongue to only have the treat get stuck on the roof of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So sweet.” He mumbled, covering his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte giggled, picking the bag back up. “It’s really good. Here, tear a piece for me, I’m drooling for one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tore a bit off, but she shook her head and twirled her finger, indicating for more. He unrolled it to about 4 inches, to which she gave the nod and opened her mouth. Loki ripped it and peeled the paper, he chuckled as he dangled it above her mouth. Once the crossing turned green, she jumped to bite at it, but Loki held it up and moved to cross. She followed after, him teasing her like holding a carrot in front of a horse. Soon she got it, as Loki dropped it and let the 4 inch fruit roll hang from her teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People watched with glares, odd looks, and annoyance. Almost as if their peaceful walk to and from in the city was disrupted entirely by the two. Someone grumbled about ‘getting a room’ or ‘how immature’. The two hadn’t even heard, their focus on each other, laughing at their antics and heading back home for a good meal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you like it?” She asked, her cheek full of the roll as she sucked and tried not to dribble drool from salivation. God, she missed these old snacks.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He responded with a mixture of a yes and no with a shake of his head. “It’s… different.” He muttered, smacking his lips once he had swallowed the sugary treat. “My teeth feel tainted.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte laughed as they approached the final block back home. “A good drink of water and extra teeth brushing will fix that.” She assured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes wandered, chewing the remaining candy he gave her, claiming he had enough. They fell on a familiar figure looming in a corner, a few men standing with him. With a deep breath, Charlotte gently pushed Loki to cross the street suddenly. Loki frowned at her, looking up and down to make sure no vehicles were coming their way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw a dog coming our way.” She excused, getting onto the pavement as cars parked along blocked the sight of the men from her. “Didn't want it jumping us with food bags.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was sure he hadn’t seen any oncoming dog. He looked back over the cars, seeing indeed no canine, only three men who were trudging down the street. Across from the apartment, the two walked across the road again to make it to the apartment door with no fuss; for Charlotte at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure there was a dog?” Loki asked, taking one of her bag’s to get a key out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, one of those tiny yapping ones.” She quickly answered, “I swear, they could jump high enough to bite your crotch.” Charlotte got the door opened and walked in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki shut the door behind, watching Charlotte be greeted by an eager Mitsy. Jumping up on her, curious of what they had brought home with them. This creature alone could bite him within sitting height. They settled the bags in the kitchen, putting them away while some stuff stayed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want that ham cooked, better throw it in the oven now.” Charlotte told, earning a raised brow from Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you cooking or am I?” He questioned. Charlotte shrugged and stole another fruit roll up. “If you keep eating those, you’ll be too full for dinner.” Loki chided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waved him off, refilling Mitsy’s water bowl at the sink. “These are pure sugar, if anything they’ll make me even more hungry for dinner.” Charlotte placed the bowl down and took a seat at the couch. On the coffee table was her laptop, she set it up and browsed the web for a few minutes before turning the television on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For someone who has a number of collected books, I’ve not seen you read them once.” Loki commented, preparing the oven and ham.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because I’ve read them all.” She replied from her spot. “Honestly, I haven't gone book shopping for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked up to offer a time to do so, but frowned and looked at the calendar. He saw Monday was circled with ‘Doc’s Appointment’ on it. His eyes focused putting the ham in a cooking pan, awaiting for the oven to beep. He has studied how Charlotte used the equipment in the kitchen and caught on fast on how to use them. While waiting, he turned to washing the apples and grapes, then he searched for a bowl to keep them in.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Would it be alright to have the grapes frozen?” Charlotte asked. “Or is that not customary?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki shook his head, “No, that’s perfectly fine.” he assured. He took a vine of grapes and put them in a smaller bowl, placing it in the freezer. “How long?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, I’d say about half an hour or until the ham is ready.” She answered, glancing at him. A smile came to her lips, Loki was too focused on checking the types of bread rolls to notice. He read the side of a can of biscuits that Charlotte insisted he try, claiming it only took less than twenty minutes to bake. He placed it on the side, noting to bake them after the ham was done. He cleaned his hands and dried them on a towel hanging off the oven handle and sighed, joining her in the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Timing the ham?” She asked, as he leaned back crossing his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I put in at 6:43pm, if cooked properly, dinner will be right within the two hours of that time span.” He answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte chuckled, turning from her spot on the floor. “A simple, ‘yes’ would’ve been cool too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned back, flicking through channels, Loki stood and got a book from the shelf. He had been keen on looking at this ‘Harry Potter’ book and slid it out to read it on the couch. He stretched his long legs on the couch, nestled down into the cushion and opened up the book to the first chapter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte frowned at the lack of good shows on a Saturday night, but then gasped when she saw a classic airing a marathon tonight. “No way, I haven’t seen this show since I was a kid!” She cried, sitting up and bobbing her head to the sudden rock music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We never thought of finding a place where we belong. Don’t have to stand alone, we’ll never let you fall.” Charlotte sang, shrugging her shoulders and snapping her fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki glanced up, seeing a show called ‘21 Jump Street’ was on. He listened to her sing the lyrics, though not loud enough but almost as if to herself for just her to hear. She had no good vocals that could match the heavenly tones of those back on Asgard, but so long as she was happy, that seemed to all that mattered to her. Music made Charlotte happy, and Loki was fine as he returned to his book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t need permission to decide what you believe- Say jump!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte swung her head like an overactive bobble head, her hair flinging front to back. She seemed to regret it, as she stopped and rubbed her forehead wincing, but still smiling at the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the opening ended, Charlotte climbed up onto the couch and made Loki move his legs to the floor. She tucked her legs in and eagerly watched the screen. Loki peeked a few times, seeing some teenagers harass a teacher. Throwing things, not listening to the lesson, and a few giving attitudes towards him. He lowered the book, watching a bit as one student was slapped by the teacher, triggering him to pull a gun on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be fair,” Charlotte said over the show, “That teacher shouldn’t have touched that student.” she commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the student shot the teacher and some students were shocked by the result. A commercial came up, prompting Charlotte to get up and use the bathroom. Loki checked the ham and returned to the book, reading about Harry’s horrible aunt, uncle, and pig of a cousin.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Charlotte returned as did the episode. It proceeded that two cops would be going under cover, one a teacher and the other a student.  The older officer would be substituting the teacher that was shot, while the younger female cop is posing as a new trouble maker student gaining attention of the two boys who were also harassing the teacher. It’s made pretty clear that the teachers and staff are terrified of the students who could be armed with various types of weapons.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Loki multitasks of keeping time, skimming the book and glancing at the tv. The episode moves on to Judy, the posing student, entering the class and flirting with the targeted trouble making kid, Derek. The teacher, under the name of Honeycutt, starts the class, with Derek already throwing threats, making jokes and refusing to read the lesson, even going as far as disrupting other students of the lesson as well. To test the kid, Honeycutt challenges him to read a paragraph and he can pass the class. Darek laughs which makes Loki cringe at his attitude, the teen questions if he messes up. The teacher replies he’ll have to wash his car for the rest of the school year. Despite cornering the kid with the book, he constantly makes excuses and laughs, though Derek’s clearly getting pissed off by Honeycutt’s measure of persistence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki continued with his book, timing the Ham for another hour and forty minutes. Though he did get up and add seasonings as it cooked, then returned to the couch. The episode then switches to a character named Tom, who Charlotte smiled when seeing the cute boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to the school and the ignorant student?” Loki asked, now seeing a couple and Tom at an outdoor lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, usually each episode has two plots, Plot A and Plot B.” She answered, he looked at her. “Plot A is the main part of the episode, which is the situation with the school. Plot B is Tom here,” She pointed to the screen showing the boy again. “Dealing with his widow mother rushing into a relationship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Widow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was just a teenager when his father died, he was a cop too.” The smile slightly faded as she turned back to the screen. But it slowly returned as the boy was shown more on the tv.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually Plot A returned after another commercial break, the school was having lunch. Derek was bullying a student that had a speech problem, and yanked something out of his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This kid would be expelled so fast.” Charlotte commented, Loki looked up. “He was bullying that kid with a speech problem, he’s deaf so he needs that hearing aid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And yet they don’t?” Loki had to ask. “I like a good joke or trick as the next person, but he’s impudent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s because he can’t read.” Charlotte answered. “So he takes the frustrations of this and plants them onto other people. Typical bully tactic.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cannot read at his age?” Loki had to laugh, earning a raised brow from Charlotte. “Sounds like </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>deserves to be bullied.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, “Maybe he was when he was younger. Sometimes, bullying can be a chain link reaction. One bullying kid could create another bully, then another, and so on.” Charlotte went on. “He needs a teacher that actually cares about his education and future. He’s only gotten this far because he chis teachers until they pass him and he moves on to the next grade.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Another teacher in the show mentioned a locker raid and finding thirteen guns. Loki frowned, so many weapons in a school? Then Darek tried to scare the teacher, pretending to have a gun only to reveal it was a silver brush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Other incidents occur in the episode, such as Judy getting into a fight with Derek’s girl and a kid selling guns. A switch blade was found in class, once again by Derek and his friend’s to intimidate Honeycutt. When a shotgun is found, the teachers are riled up by the fact one undercover cop can’t help against hundreds of gun touting students. Honeycutt offers to help Derek’s reading problem,  Loki’s attention returned when he heard yelling on the screen. The deaf kid was chasing Derek, gun in hand wanting to shoot him. When cornered, the gun suddenly blew apart, hurting the deaf kid and no harm to Derek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How true is this fiction to reality?” Loki asked. “Could children really access such deadly weapons here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte sighed, “Different states can have different results with their school. Even two schools in two separate towns can have different results.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki shook his head, lowering his book. “But so many weapons for these kids to access? Doesn’t seem plausible.” Sure, he and his brother grew up learning to use weapons and fight, but as he thought back. Why would human children need them, to just kill each other needlessly?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to him as a commercial came on.“Ten years ago, there was a horrible school shooting, Columbine. Two students shot up the school, killing about fifteen people, including themselves. It’s the deadliest school shooting of the country. This show was in the 1980s, ten years before that real life incident could even be predicted to happen. So, yeah. It’s possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte got up, getting a bottle of water from the fridge. “Are these occurrences only in your country?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She returned, putting her water on the table beside her phone, picking up the device. She typed something in, then scrolled through. Getting an answer, she shook her head. “Other countries have had them, the worst in the world is Russia. Three hundred and eighty-five dead back in 2004. Others were in Indonesia, Germany, Denmark, China- Just a lot in America.” Charlotte let the phone rest in her lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, it wasn’t just her country, Loki thought. People killed each other, even children, around the world. Odin had abandoned this planet centuries ago, and this is what it led to. He kept order in the other eight realms and they’ve had peace. Midgard was like an abandoned puppy left behind to wreak havoc and destruction upon itself. Despite the humans knowing this a problem, no higher actions are taken to stop or prevent these murders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It makes me think back,” Loki spoke. “How can people just kill others over petty things?” He motioned toward the screen. “That deaf boy was willing to kill Derek for the torture he caused him. Yet, the bully is never punished?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte heaved a heavy sigh, bringing her hand up into her hair, scratching her scalp. “It’s a difficult situation, Loki. It goes deeper than that, and I agree. Derek is like many people out there who may or may not see the error of their ways and change before it’s too late. Punishment doesn’t always work, and it can sometimes make things worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know when it’s the right thing?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte looked at him, a sad smile gracing her lips. “You don’t.” She answered, her eyes trailing down then back to the television.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The episode concluded with the teacher who was shot returning and holding the class hostage with his own weapon. The situation was resolved thanks to the undercover cops, including Derek’s girl and the boy selling weapons arrested. What surprised Loki, was that Derek’s friend had a gun and almost reached for it. But Derek stopped him, making Charlotte smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he knew.” She said, he turned to her. “Derek was given a chance and learned, he knew the right thing in the end.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki checked the Ham, it had another hour left as the episode's ending credits played. He glazed the ham when Charlotte’s phone went off. The tv muted and she answered it, standing from the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” There was a pause, then Charlotte held a scornful look. “How did you get my number?” Loki looked over as she leaned onto the back of the couch. “Oh, she did, did she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki pushed the ham back in and closed the door, whipping his hands on the towel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh God </span>
  <em>
    <span>forbid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she slept on the couch. It’s not like I told her to sleep in the street, her room was taken by my roommate. Yes mom, a roommate.” Her eyes shifted to Loki before turning her back to him. “Never mind who he is, it’s none of your business who lives with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tension in her tone grew as she responded to her mother. Loki lingered in the kitchen, watching and listening. Judging by her attitude towards her sister, Eloise, he guessed it was worse toward the mom. Mitsy stood from the floor, tail tucked between her legs and she climbed the stairs to hide in the bedroom. She didn't like it when Charlotte yelled, how common was this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You lost that privilege when I moved out. If I really wanted to, I could take in hookers and drug dealers if I wanted to!” Charlotte snarled into the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paced around the living room, hands on her hips as she dug her nails into her skin. The grip on the phone was tight and her face was crest with anger. Her voice was laced with venom as she growled and spat into the phone. Loki had seen her get angry and how she talked to Eloise, but it was as if her mother was an arch enemy in her life. Loki watched, a bit of envy in his stomach. If he ever had the gall to talk to his father this way, he could only imagine the punishment he’d receive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care if she’s crying!” Charlotte barked. “She trashed my home, ate my food, and I had to even take out extra money just to please her and now I’ll end up being tight for next rent!” Loki heard short words of ‘your fault’ and ‘do better’ on the other line. “No, no no!” She hissed, glaring down at the phone. “Next time Eloise decides to just drop by and be a bum at my place, I’ll toss her ass out in the road and lock her out! She got that?! Now stop butting into my life!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte hung up and reeled back, ready to chuck the phone at the wall. A grip caught her wrist, she turned fuming, Loki’s calm eyes came into her sight. She dropped her arm and slid the phone into his hand, he gently tossed it onto the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Best not break that, I doubt your boss will replace it.” He gently warned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte was still breathing heavily over her racing heart and boiling anger. She whipped toward the stairs, but the grip on her wrist stayed. “I want to be alone.” She told slowly. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the mood to talk, Loki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wish to talk either.” He told, tugging her back over. “All I ask is for you to breathe for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned, her brows knotting. “Breathe? I am breathing, it’s called seething.” She hissed, eyes narrowing at him. Logic was not rooting into her brain right now, anger was blinding her emotions of Loki trying to help her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just breathe.” He urged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a breath showing her how he wanted her to do it. Slowly in through the nose, and slowly out through the mouth. Charlotte took a few breaths, at first they were huffs and puffs. Then eventually got to deep breathing like Loki was doing, in the nose and out the mouth. He got her breathing calmer and slower, inhaling and then exhaling. She closed her eyes, breathing and feeling the ache in her head fade and the emotions start to calm. Loki watched her calm down, his hand sliding down her wrist to hold her hand for a brief second, before dropping it to her side. He had her breath slowly for another minute, before she opened her eyes and looked up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte nodded, “Yeah, thanks.” she whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never had she felt so calm so fast after a conversation with her mother. She usually wallowed for an hour or two, steaming off in a shower or watching something to take her anger out on. Yell at the television through the night and self pity in bed. Just breathing, that's all she did. She followed Loki’s breathing and she felt better much sooner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” He asked as she stared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked and stepped back, giving themselves space. “I never tried that before.” Charlotte told, her fingers rubbing her digits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki chuckled, “Never just breathed before?” he teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” she said, looking down at her hands. “I’m sorry I acted that way, sort of ruined the evening.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mischievous god shook his head, “Nothing’s ruined. You’re fine as is the evening.” he leaned onto the couch, shoving his hands into his trouser pockets. “Evening can’t be ruined until dinner, isn’t that how it usually goes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte chuckled, shoving his shoulder. “Dinner drama, how cliche.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She folded her arms, and heaved an even sigh. He returned to the kitchen, counting mentally it had forty more minutes and seasoned the ham. She watched him go into the freezer seeing the grapes, deeming them frozen enough to be put into the fridge. Charlotte sat at the couch, unmutting the show but not really paying attention to the drug dealing episode. Her mind was wrapped around the ability Loki had in calming her down so easily and quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you do that?” She asked, once he returned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked to her, leaning his palms onto the couch’s arm. “Do what? Breathe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Charlotte chuckled, stretching her arm to the back. “Well, yeah. You know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki stood and sat down beside her, crossing his legs. “My mother used to do it for me whenever I lost my temper with my brother or couldn’t understand a lesson. I always had a short temper as a child, though unlike my brother, I grew out of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte combed her hands into her hair, tilting her head to rest it into her palm. She listened intently, finding anything to learn about Loki deeply interesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She taught me meditation to quell the anger within me, small mantras and breathing techniques.” He smiled, in turn Charlotte’s smile softly returned. “If you wish, I could teach you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her brows went up, “You would do that?” she questioned. “I don’t want to, yknow, take that away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned, confused. “Take what away?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “I’d assume it’s something special between you and your mother, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki gave a look, a look that was a cross of amusement and wonder. He started laughing, causing Charlotte’s cheeks to go red with embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!?” She squeaked. “Did I word it really weirdly? I just assume it with a mother son thing, yknow, family bonding. I just didn't want to, I don’t know- Just never mind I said anything!” Charlotte took a pillow and hid her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, no!” Loki eased his laughter and lowered the pillow from her face. She looked up, almost like an innocent kitten peeking over the pillow. “I’m sure my mother would be glad I shared it with you. Spreading her knowledge of what she taught me. You wouldn’t be taking anything, but a good lesson for yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile returned, her pillow lowering to hug it against her chest and turning to tuck her legs against it. Loki really liked her smile, it surely made him smile in return. But then she frowned and sniffed the air. “Is something burning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two suddenly looked to the kitchen, then to each other. The ham was burning!<br/><br/></span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span><br/>Soft laughter echoed in the chambers of the Asgardian palace. Wholesomeness warmed the heart of the Queen Frigga, watching her younger son and his new friend laugh and make fun of one another as they dealt with the slightly overcooked dinner. Seeing Loki have such a good time on Midgard really eased her worries. The way he laughed, joked, and even eased the simple mortal who seemed to struggle with her own inner demons. And vise versa, she made Loki as happy as he had been in a long time. Frigga wished to thank the mortal, for taking her son in, giving him a chance and even accepting him as a friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The large doors creaked to open, Frigga waved her hand to fade her vision before her. Her husband and king, Odin, entered the room. He eyed his wife, but approached nonetheless, gifting her a small kiss to her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where have you been?” She asked, smiling at his return. “The meeting had ended long ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I spoke with Heimdall, regarding our sons.” He answered, circling the room to remove his golden helmet and rest it upon the stone ledge of the large window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned, hands clasped together, playing ignorant to at least half the knowledge he will inform her of. “And?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept his eye out the window, seeing the evening sky cast a blanket of stars above them. Only the flames of candles kept the room lit as the city shined below. “Thor is doing just as I expected. He’s learning the hardships and appreciation of a warrior’s weapon. How the tool is not only for you, but part of you.” He explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frigga took a step, “We all knew he would.” she told him. “In his own time, he will return to us with the heart and mind of a prepared king.” Frigga awaited him to mention Loki, but after a few seconds she prompted. “And of Loki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odin sighed, “He’s… become attached to a human.” he told, disappointment evident in his tone. “Gained her as a friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though Odin always looked down at humans as weak mortals who would die as easily as an abandoned baby. He would never admit that he hated them, and he truly didn't. Compared to other realism where he gained control to keep them aligned and within their own boundaries, Midagrd held too many mortals. Weak mortals, that would die on a dime. As seen how many wars they’ve had with themselves, how many massacres, betrayals and selfish wishes they submitted to far too many times. Let them handle it himself, he stated long ago. They never were a threat and couldn’t be one to the remaining eight realms.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s good,” Frigga commented. “Loki has someone to trust on Midgard, and who trusts him in return.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t obvious that during his sons’ childhood, Loki had become fascinated by the realm. Reading as many books as he could find, ask as many questions as he could think of to learn more. The knowledge ceased, and he was abandoned to the obsession.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He should’ve been sent to Alfheim.” He commented, only to earn a scoff from his queen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He knows all about that realm, give him a chance. He’s learning so well, and there’s nothing wrong with befriending a mortal.” She told, approaching his side. “He shows compassion, a good sign for a king.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odin gave her a glance, but kept his second comment to himself. The comment that he knew would send Frigga into a defense for Loki. Defense how he’s a prince just as Thor is, a prince who also deserves the right as king. A promise she knew he shouldn’t have given to them for all these years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonetheless,” he said, turning to Frigga. “I’ve given Heimdall the signal in the event.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frigga frowned, lacing her fingers and resting them in front of her. The silks of her arms gently sliding down to rest at her wrists. “Event of what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odin stared at her, stared at the woman he loved dearly. “In the event,” He started. “The friendship is to take a diverging path to something more.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b></b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b></b>
  <span>In the dark city, the screams of parties and drunkies around the streets echoed into the night. Saturday night was Party night! Two blondes giggled as they stumbled about the sidewalks of the quieter side of Western Philly. They sang off key, but didn't give a shit who gave them dirty looks or complained of their presence under their breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ga-ga, ooh, la-la-la! Want your bad romance!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want your ugly!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want your disease!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sang, stumbling in their stiletto heels and shorts skirts reaching their high thighs. Just one movement to bend down and their thongs would be in plain view for all. Their knees tight together to keep it from happening, not caring if their hair was a mess, makeup was smudged or their coats dangling off their arms with their thin straps hanging off their shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon they were the only ones in the block, sirens distant but eventually fading away. Their voices echoing into the sky, street lights lighting their way as one took a stumble off the curb. The taller blonde in purple laughed, wobbling over to help her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could reach her friend, her arms were grabbed behind her. A scream gave out, but her mouth was quickly covered as she was dragged away into the dark alley they hadn’t noticed. The fallen blond in bright blue stood, wincing as she had injured her ankle. She limped onto the pavement, but couldn’t see her friend in her blurry drunk state anywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Corey?” She called, looking up and down the road. “Corey! This isn’t funny, I really got hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain was sobering her up, but not long enough to be grabbed around the waste and her screams muffled. She also was dragged into the dark alley, though she struggled, kicking a trash can over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The muffles of both their screams roared into the night, the screams of agony and terror. The girls’ fun night had turned to the worse as they were swept away into the night, not a soul hearing them to rescue from the nightmare of an abduction.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just wanted to note, I picked the 21 Jump Street episode for certain reasons. Pretty obvious that the school violence and struggling teens was personal for me. I was in special needs classes and was always treated by students and teachers how I was too stupid and retarded to be anyone important or do anything meaningful in life. I had no future and no one to defend me. I kept my mindset into high school, I stopped caring and I treated teachers with the same attitude I was treated with; I ignored them, gave them attitudes, and even scared a really nice sub I had (we ended up friends when he became my senior math teacher). I planned to drop out in senior year like my dad had. By said year, I had lost my friends who back stabbed me and talked shit about me online with my ex-boyfriend who I thought I loved. I had a counselor who always defended me and stood by my side, never giving up. He said he saw I had a future and I could use my passion of art to make it. It was then I decided I wanted to write stories and make them into films. He was always encouraging it and asked about stories I used to write in my notebooks. His office was always open for me, he let me hang out during my lunch to avoid my ex-friends and he even helped me with my homework thanks to my learning disabilities. He and I are still friends, and if it wasn’t for him, I probably would’ve ended up in some really bad terms. So, this episode really spoke to me on a personal level.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to add in, this chapter is dedicated to my new niece, Charlotte Lane! Yes, that’s right, I named the OC after her! It’s such a vintage name! (Lane is her middle name, I won’t give away her last name of course) She was born on December 18th, at 4am! We have our third winter birthday in the family!</p><p>WELCOME TO THE WORLD CHARLOTTE!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>